CinderSakura
by Lotus Dreams
Summary: Sakura has an evil 'stepsister' (not by blood) who tries to take everything from her, money, family, and designer clothes...but one thing she can't take is Syaoran Li.
1. Prologue

A/N: First CCS fic, so mind you, be nice. I got it from a Korean drama called 'Glass Shoes'.  
  
Disclaimer: Anything Card Captor Sakura-related is totally not mine. NOT...MINE. Nor is 'Glass Shoes' mine.  
  
**CinderSakura  
  
By: Lotus Dreams  
**  
Prologue  
  
A woman lying on the hospital bed was writhing and moaning in pain. The doctor, with a mask over his face, ordered, "Quickly, there is no time to deliver the baby, we must rescue Mrs. Kinomoto!"  
  
The doctor's assistants nodded, and proceeded towards their tools, but then Mrs. Kinomoto raised a hand and gasped, "No...please...please save...my baby." Not being able to resist the pain any longer, she let the blackness over take her.

* * *

Fujitaka stumbled across the hill, trying to resist the wind. He clutched his scarf tightly around his throat, but it was no use; the wind lashed and bit at his face. He almost collapsed, but one thought kept him going: Nadeshiko.  
  
When he arrived at the hospital, he was greeted by his young son in the waiting room. "Touya," he said. Touya, a young boy, said, "Father!"  
  
The doctors came out of the operation room just then. Fujitaka hurried towards them, his eyes full of anticipation.  
  
"Doctor..." The doctor smiled and handed him the bundle of blankets in his arms. Fujitaka removed the blankets to find an adorable little baby with his or her eyes squeezed shut and crying gently.  
  
"It's a girl," the doctor informed him. Fujitaka smiled with joy.  
  
"A daughter..." he repeated. "And...my wife?"  
  
"Your...wife?" The doctor looked uneasily at his comrades.  
  
"Your wife...didn't make it. She died giving birth to your daughter."  
  
It was possibly the worst news they could ever have said.

* * *

Ten years later  
  
"Dad!" cried Touya, waving frantically. "Come ON, the kaijuu's part is almost here!"  
  
"I'm coming, I'm coming," cried Fujitaka. "And don't call your sister a monster. Her name is Sakura."  
  
"Okay, okay. Camera?"  
  
"Check."  
  
"Film?"  
  
"Check."  
  
"Battery?"  
  
"Check."  
  
"Okay," said Touya, and they hurried into the school.  
  
They were ushered into a cramped auditorium, where kids 9 to 10 years of age were performing.  
  
"This slipper does not fit anyone," said a little boy in a blue suit. "Are you sure that there aren't any other girls in the house?"  
  
"Yes," replied one of three girls standing in front of him. "We are sure." Then, footsteps could be heard from far away.  
  
"Dad, it's the kaijuu--I mean, Sakura's part," whispered Touya.  
  
Sakura Kinomoto appeared on the stage dressed in a plain white dress and a white rag tied onto her head.  
  
The boy in the blue suit bent down immediately. "Miss, could you please try on the glass slipper?" A small glass shoe sparkled in the dim auditorium lights.  
  
"No!" said Sakura. "No, I don't want to!"  
  
A teacher backstage slapped her head and gestured frantically at the slipper. "Try it on," she mouthed.  
  
"No!" said Sakura. "It's hard and uncomfortable and I don't want to try it on!"  
  
The blue-suited boy began to panic. "What do we do, teacher, she doesn't want to play Cinderella!" he bawled.  
  
The audience burst into laughter and applause.

* * *

Later, Fujitaka, Touya, and Sakura were in a small restaurant. Sakura was tucking into a bowl of noodles noisily. Touya looked disgusted.  
  
"You know, you're more like a kaijuu than I thought."  
  
"Daddy!"  
  
"Touya! Be nice to your sister!"  
  
"Frankly, I don't even know why we're celebrating Sakura's play, since she didn't even follow the lines properly, and plus, she ruined the whole storyline by NOT TRYING ON THE GLASS SLIPPER. What were you thinking, kaijuu? You're supposed to put on the slipper and live happily ever after with the prince. What's the matter, afraid boys have cooties?"  
  
"No," said Sakura. "It's just that the slipper is hard and heavy and I hate it! It rubs against your foot and makes you hurt! So I have a reason, right, dad?" Fujitaka smiled fondly at his little daughter.  
  
"That's right, Sakura-chan."  
  
Touya snorted. Sakura looked at the menu again. "Mm...I want some dumplings to go with the noodles now!" Fujitaka laughed.  
  
"Dumplings it is!"  
  
Touya was bewildered. "What are you wasting money on dumplings for? We haven't paid the landlord for two months, and you're spending money on dumplings? Come ON!"  
  
"Just this once," pleaded Sakura. Fujitaka agreed, and ordered dumplings. Touya was disgusted.  
  
"Please. Stop." He rose from the table. "I'm going to the bathroom." Sakura ate her dumplings quickly.  
  
"I want to go to the bathroom too," she announced, and departed.  
  
Once in the bathroom, Sakura dabbed at her mouth and washed her hands. Then she heard voices outside.  
  
"What do you mean you don't have money? Give it, now!" snarled a voice.  
  
The response was a whimper.  
  
"Come on, beat him with the stick now!" shouted another voice. Then she heard sounds of wood hitting bones, and a cry of help. Curious, she opened the backdoor of the bathroom and saw a couple of 'bad kids' beating up another boy.  
  
"STOP!" she yelled. "Stop hurting that boy!" The kids saw her. They were at least six feet tall, and about sixteen years of age.  
  
"Aw, it's a little brat," taunted one of them. "We can take her down easily, can't we?"  
  
"Go away!" shouted Sakura. "Only bad kids and cowards hurt other people for money!"  
  
"Oh?" said the one who said he could take her down. "And who said that?"  
  
"My brother!" cried Sakura angrily.  
  
"Right," the kid said again, rolling his eyes. "And who's your brother?"  
  
"LEAVE HER ALONE!" Touya suddenly came charging out, fists raised. "Leave my sister alone!" He knocked out one of kids with one blow, and kicked another in the shins.  
  
"Touya!" yelled Sakura. "Don't fight--I don't want you to get hurt--"  
  
"Don't worry," called Touya over the sounds of punching. "I'm okay--"  
  
And that's when someone punched him in the mouth. Touya staggered backwards. Sakura screamed. Without thinking, she ran forward to the one who punched her brother and sank her teeth into his shoulder.  
  
"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAUGH--"  
  
"Forget it." A more mature voice rang through the air. "Six against two is not fair." He smirked and walked to the boy they were beating up earlier. "See you tomorrow, wimp." Then he and his comrades left.  
  
"Touya!" Fujitaka found them and hurried over. "What--?"  
  
"It's nothing, dad," mumbled Touya, rubbing his jaw. "It was a weak punch."  
  
"Touya," said Sakura, and hugged her brother. Touya smiled and put an arm around her.  
  
"It's okay...I'm okay..."

* * *

The boy from before looked at the family, and wistfully wished that he had one of his own. His father and mother had died when he was very young, and he had no one to rely on but himself. The gang of kids kept harassing him for money he made from working at a small coffee shop. He was going to save it for his future. Every night, he would study by candlelight the few books he possessed.  
  
His bike, his only vehicle, had been knocked to the side. He picked it up and walked it away.  
  
He reached the small coffee shop. He nodded at the other worker, and wheeled his bike into the back, securely locking it. He then retreated into his tiny room, where he took out a small bottle of medicine and began applying it to his bruises. Those savages, he thought. You will never have my money. He was 11, yet he had at least thousands of dollars kept in a small box, all of which he had saved up since he was six.  
  
He remembered the little girl who had sank her teeth to help her brother from the gang. He smiled bitterly. He thought, I wish I had a brother like that. Why do I have to be Syaoran Li?

* * *

Fujitaka closed the door to Touya and Sakura's room. They were sleeping peacefully already. Suddenly, his nose began to bleed. He hastily took a hankerchief from his pocket and it soaked up the blood. It was happening more frequently.  
  
He put on his traveling coat, took his bike, and rode all the way to the hospital where his daughter was born. He entered the doors, and gave his name at the front counter. A nurse led him to his doctor's office, Doctor Aoki.  
  
"Hello, Doctor Aoki," greeted Fujitaka. "How is my health?"  
  
Doctor Aoki sighed. "Not good, I'm afraid. You're having headaches and nosebleeds more frequently, right?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Mr. Fujitaka, if you don't replace your blood soon you will die. Blood cancer can kill you, Mr. Fujitaka." Fujitaka lowered his eyes.  
  
"I think I can live without surgery."  
  
"Mr.--"  
  
"Enough. Do you have any new medicine? I'm running out." Doctor Aoki sighed. He handed him a bottle.  
  
"Here. This will stop the bleeding and headaches a little, but not enough to stop it."  
  
"Thank you." Fujitaka paid for it, and then exited the office.

* * *

The next day...  
  
"Dad, where are you going?"  
  
"To visit your grandfather."  
  
"You mean the one who hated you for marrying mom?"  
  
"Yes, that one."  
  
"But you said he's really mean."  
  
"He won't be mean to me. I have already called him." Fujitaka turned to leave.  
  
"Daddy..." Sakura rubbed her eyes. "It's only six o'clock. Where are you going?"  
  
Touya said, "Nothing. Go back to bed, kaijuu." Sakura yawned and went back to bed.  
  
An hour later, Fujitaka was stepping off the subway and heading towards his father's big company, Kinomoto Inc., which made cell phones.  
  
Fujitaka showed his ID to the two ladies at the front counter and was accompanied up an elevator to his father's office.  
  
When he reached outside his father's office, the man who had accompanied him stopped him and said, "I'll go in first." He went in. Fujitaka heard him say, "Yes, Mister Kinomoto," and he went back out.  
  
"The boss to see you, sir." Fujitaka went in.  
  
Sitting at his desk was his father, the famous Mister Kinomoto, the ultra-rich Mister Kinomoto. Mr. Kinomoto's eyes widened when he saw Fujitaka. Fujitaka sat in a chair. His father's eyes narrowed.  
  
"What are you here for?" he demanded. "In seventeen years you have not come to visit me, but today you come. What? Did that woman ditch you? Do you need money because of your sorry life?"  
  
"'That woman' already died," said Fujitaka quietly. "I'm sorry for not visiting you sooner. I was just wondering if you would do me a favour."  
  
"What?" grunted Mr. Kinomoto.  
  
"I have two children. One is a boy, he is in high school now. His name is Touya. The other is a girl, I named her Sakura. She is ten this year. They are both at the top of the class in their schools."  
  
"So?"  
  
"I was wondering if you could raise them from now on."  
  
"No," said Mr. Kinomoto forcefully. "Absolutely not. Flesh from that woman, I will not raise." Fujitaka sighed.  
  
"I had thought the one person who I could rely on to take care of my children would be you," he said. "But I guess I thought wrong." With that, he left.

* * *

When Fujitaka entered his home at eight o'clock, he was surprised to find Touya waiting for him.  
  
"Where have you been, dad?" he asked urgently. "What did grandpa say?"  
  
"Nothing," said Fujitaka. His head was spinning uncontrollably. The wind had made him dizzy again, and his eyesight was beginning to blur.  
  
"Dad?" came Touya's voice from far away. "Dad, are you okay?"  
  
"I'm...fine..." Then he keeled over and collapsed onto the ground.  
  
"Dad? DAD!" shouted Touya. "Dad! Wake up! Wake up! DAD! What's wrong? What--?" He caught a glimpse of a bottle rolling out of his coat pocket.  
  
"Wha--?" Then he read the lable.  
  
"'Blood cancer. Lessens pain from headaches and bleeding from nose; take three times a day.'" Touya looked down at his father. "Not..." he whispered. "...Blood cancer?"  
  
"Touya," came a sleepy voice. "What's going on?" Sakura emerged in pink chicken pajamas and clutched a teddy bear. She caught sight of Fujitaka and gasped.  
  
"Daddy!" she cried.  
  
"Go back to bed, Sakura," warned Touya. "It's nothing."  
  
"DADDY!" cried Sakura.  
  
"Go!" yelled Touya. "GO!" Sakura ran to Fujitaka.  
  
"Daddy! Daddy!" she sobbed. "Daddy!" Touya put a shaking hand to Fujitaka's nostrils.  
  
No air.  
  
"Daddy's just sleeping," Touya said. "He just won't wake up. He will never wake up."

* * *

_Well, there's the prologue. REVIEW!_


	2. Chapter 1: Memory Loss

A/N: Thanks to everyone who reviewed! I really appreciate it! I know the story is a little slow at first, but don't worry, it won't be in the end.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Card Captor Sakura. Or 'Glass Shoes'.  
  
**CinderSakura  
  
By: Lotus Dreams**  
  
Chapter 1: Memory Loss  
  
"Good morning, Kinomoto-sama." Mr. Kinomoto grunted at him and entered his office.  
  
"Call for some coffee."  
  
"Hai." [Yes.]  
  
A brand new fresh newspaper was placed on his desk. After taking a sip of his coffee, he opened it and looked at the contents. One headline caught his eye, accompanied by his son's picture.  
  
**MAN DIES OF BLOOD CANCER  
  
42-year-old Fujitaka Kinomoto collapsed and died in his home yesterday, due to the fact that he did not take his pills. Further investigation concluded that Fujitaka Kinomoto died of blood cancer. He could have taken surgery, but was unable to afford it, so never did.  
**  
Mr. Kinomoto's eyes widened. "Korin," he called. Korin, one of his managers, entered the room.  
  
"You called, Kinomoto-sama?"  
  
"When did this happen?" Mr. Kinomoto gestured wildly at the article.  
  
Korin glanced at it. "Yesterday, sir."  
  
Mr. Kinomoto was breathing heavily.  
  
I had thought the one person who I could rely on to take care of my children would be you. But I guess I thought wrong.  
  
"No wonder he told me to take care of his children," he said. "Why didn't he tell me before? Korin! Quickly, get a car! We're going to raise Fujitaka's children from now on! Do you understand?"  
  
Korin bowed his head. "Hai, wakarimasu." [Yes, I understand.]

* * *

Fujitaka had been rushed to the hospital, but it was already too late. Now, Touya was holding a small box containing his father's ashes. Both of them were clad in white. Touya held Sakura's hand, and together they walked for half an hour to a small lake. There, Touya sprinkled his father's ashes silently. He didn't even have the heart to call Sakura 'kaijuu'.  
  
When they reached home, they were shocked to find the landlord having people taking their stuff away.  
  
"Hey, what are you doing?" cried Sakura. The landlord looked at them haughtily.  
  
"Oh, it's you two brats. Well, seeing as your father didn't have the courtesy to pay me the rent for three months, I have decided to take matters into my own hands. These things will pay off, so you won't be indebted to me."  
  
"No!" cried Sakura. "You can't do this!"  
  
"Oh?" sneered the landlord. "Naze desu ka?" [Why?]  
  
"Because they're ours! Right, Touya?" Touya looked away.  
  
"Sakura," he said quietly, "We haven't paid them in months. They have a right to take our possessions."  
  
"But--"  
  
"Iie!" [No!] said Touya forcefully. "Be quiet!"  
  
After an hour, more than half of what they owned was gone. Touya and Sakura were left sitting in a small, empty living room. Then they heard somebody knock on the door.  
  
"Is anybody home?" Touya hushed Sakura to be quiet, and then walked and opened the door. A policeman stood there, with a lady.  
  
"Yes?" said Touya.  
  
"Hi," said the policeman. "There is a very nice lady who is going to take you away."  
  
"What?" croaked Touya. "Away? Where?"  
  
"To the orphanage, of course," said the lady in a nice voice. "You will meet other orphans there and make lots of friends. You can come right now."  
  
"Chotto matte kudasai!" [Please wait a moment!] cried Touya. "You can't take us to the orphanage!"  
  
"Yes we can, because you have no relatives now," said the lady kindly.  
  
"Give--Give me and my sister a day to think about it. This is a little too sudden. I...I don't think Sakura will agree to it." The lady and the policeman looked at each other.  
  
"Very well. Tomorrow, at the same time, we will come and listen to you."  
  
"Domo arigatou gozaimasu," [Thank you very much] said Touya, relieved. Then the lady and policeman left.  
  
Sakura came out of her hiding place.  
  
"Touya-chan...are we really going to go to an orphanage?" Touya smiled grimly.  
  
"'Course not." He took out his wallet. He flipped to a picture of Fujitaka and an old man.  
  
"See this old man? This is ojii-chan. [grandfather] He is still a relative. We will go to him. He's in Tomoeda." Sakura memorized the man's face.  
  
"That's ojii-chan."  
  
"Hai. We're going to pack today, right now," whispered Touya. "We will leave when the moon comes."  
  
Sakura gasped. "Right now?"  
  
Touya nodded. "Right now."

* * *

When they were finally done packing, and the moon came out, Touya grasped his sister's hand firmly, and together they ran out of the house. They had few possessions, and little money, but Touya took what money he had and put it in his wallet. When they were outside, Touya stopped and bent down. He took something from inside his sock.  
  
"Listen, kaijuu," he whispered urgently. "You see these?" In his hand were two rings strung on two seperate strings. One was silver, and the other was gold. "These are mom and dad's rings. I'll take care of dad's ring, and you take care of mom's." He hung their mother's ring onto Sakura's neck. Sakura looked at the inscription inside: Kinomoto Nadeshiko.  
  
"These rings will bring us good luck. Come on, let's go now." He and Sakura ran. They ran and ran, for hours and hours, until they reached a bus station. By then it was already morning. Sakura's legs were tired. They rested in front of the bus station on a bench. Touya went inside and bought a small cookie bar for them to share. Sakura was thinking as she ate her share.  
  
"Are we doing the right thing, Touya?" she asked finally. "I mean..."  
  
"Don't think about it now," said Touya sharply. "Keep eating. We're going on the subway to Tomoeda. I already bought the tickets."  
  
The two children entered the bus station. At about five o'clock, their subway train came. Touya held Sakura's hand tightly as they boarded the train. As they sat on the soft velvet seats, it occurred to Touya how long ago they had slept. His eyelids were drooping, and he was yawning. Sakura was already asleep. Unable to open his eyes anymore, he fell asleep instantly.

* * *

When they awoke, it was their stop, Tomoeda. Touya helped Sakura off the bus, and walked up the stairs into the busy streets of Tomoeda. Sakura was in awe of the sheer size of the buildings and cars speeding on the roads.  
  
"Is this where ojii-chan lives?"  
  
"Hai," replied Touya. "Come on, Dad's--" They fell silent. Every time their father was mentioned, a horrible silence overtook them. "Dad--" Touya managed to choke out, "Dad said that ojii-chan is--is at a company called 'Kinomoto Inc.'"  
  
"Do we go there?"  
  
"Hai," answered Touya. "Come on, let's go."  
  
Just then, a pickpocket saw Touya's wallet sticking out of his jacket coat. He tiptoed up to them, and walked casually in step with them.  
  
"Excuse me," said the pickpocket. Touya turned around.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"I'm looking for directions to the Tabako [cigarette] store." He reached his hand into Touya's pocket.  
  
"Gomen nasai[sorry], I can't help you, I'm new here."  
  
"Oh, that's okay." The wallet in his hand, the pickpocket retreated back into the crowd. Touya sighed.  
  
"I'm hungry," Sakura announced.  
  
"Okay, I'll..." Touya reached into his pocket. His eyes widened. Where did it go? he thought frantically. Where? I just had it!  
  
Then his thoughts wandered to the man who had asked him for directions. Did he...  
  
"Sakura," Touya told her urgently, "Stay here, somebody stole my wallet, I have to get it back! It has all our money it! Stay right here, don't move, okay?" The pickpocket had crossed the street. Touya grabbed his bags, and chased after him. His hand slipped out of Sakura's.  
  
"Touya!" yelled Sakura. He began to run far away. "Touya, don't leave me here!" She ran after him. However, just then, a big truck was speeding towards her, and--  
  
CRASH.

* * *

"Tsk, tsk, tsk...'  
  
"Poor girl..."  
  
"Looks like she's only ten..."  
  
"Bleeding badly..."  
  
The owner of the truck got out of the car, with his wife. The wife gave a small scream.  
  
"Shut up!" barked the owner.  
  
"Oh my goodness, Matsuo," cried the woman. "What have we done? I told you not to buy a car when you don't even have a license--"  
  
"Shut--it!" hissed Matsuo. "Are you crazy, woman?"  
  
"My name is Katsatsu--I mean, Harada Makiko," said the woman haughtily, "Not woman!"  
  
"Doesn't matter, Makiko," said the man. "We've caused a crime! What do we do? AUGH--I'm going crazy!"  
  
"Just--Just--just take her with us!" cried the woman, panicking. "Take her to our house and then see what we can do!"  
  
"Right!" With that, Matsuo and Makiko carried the girl to their car, and yelled, "Hey, what are you people doing here? GET!" And drove off.

* * *

Sakura lay there, her head bleeding badly. Matsuo and Makiko's ten-year-old daughter, Manami, poked at Sakura tentatively.  
  
"Leave her alone!" cried Makiko. "We've done something to a little komodo[child]! Oh, what are we going to do what are we going to do what are we going to do WHAT ARE WE GOING TO DO?!"  
  
"SHUT UP!!" roared Matsuo. "LET ME THINK, WILL YOU, WOMAN?" Several moments of silence passed between the three. Finally, unable to think of anything to do, Matsuo, Makiko, and Manami went to bed, leaving Sakura lying on the ground.

* * *

She woke with a start. Where am I? she wondered. Her stomach growled. Then, instinctively, she went into the kitchen, dug into one of the cupboards, and took out a bag of popcorn. She opened it and started eating.  
  
Manami, hearing the noise, woke up and stood to investigate.  
  
"DADDY! DADDY!" she started screaming when she ran into her parents's bedroom. "THE LITTLE GIRL IS GONE!!"  
  
"WHAT?" yelled Matsuo. He jumped out of bed and ran around their tiny house. When they reached the kitchen, they found the little girl eating THEIR food, sitting at THEIR table, on one of THEIR chairs, and messing up THEIR floor.  
  
But the three of them were too scared to do anything.  
  
Makiko recovered first. "Matsuo," she squeaked. "Go...Go talk to her."  
  
"Why me?"  
  
"GO!" She poked him. Matsuo stepped forward nervously.  
  
"Erm...hi." The little girl looked at him questioningly.  
  
"Hi."  
  
"Um...the bruise--I mean, your head--I mean, does your head hurt anywhere?"  
  
The girl shook her head.  
  
"Are you sure?"  
  
She nodded.  
  
"Erm...what's your name?"  
  
She blinked.  
  
"I don't have one."  
  
"You must have a name!" burst out Makiko. "You know, your mother or your father who calls you...a name?"  
  
The little girl paused, and then fished from her neck a ring. She looked at the inscription inside:  
  
Kinomoto Nadeshiko.  
  
"My name is Kinomoto Nadeshiko."  
  
"Nadeshiko?" inquired Matsuo. "Your name is Nadeshiko?"  
  
"I think so," said Nadeshiko, tucking the ring back into her clothes.  
  
"Okay, well, that's settled..."  
  
"Settled?" shrieked Makiko. "What are the police going to say once they find out we have a KINOMOTO from Kinomoto Inc. in our house?!"

* * *

REVIEW!! BTW, whoever is confused, Sakura thinks her name is Nadeshiko. So she will be referred to as Nadeshiko from now on. Don't be too confused! Sakura has just lost her memory, so the first name she sees is the first name she thinks she is called. Don't worry, Touya's coming soon!


	3. Chapter 2: Starting of a Cinderella

A/N: All reviews and comments are appreciated! I would like to thank the following people:  
  
Piper: Damn, you saw it too? Don't worry, Syaoran won't die in the end...I hope!  
sakura.cherryblossom.kinomoto: She'll meet Syaoran soon, don't worry.  
heheangel kiss: Yeah, she got her last name right...but there ARE a lot of Kinomotos out there!  
yukiru: OMG!! YOU SAW GLASS SHOES? That was the best drama ever! Of course, sometimes I hated all that mushiness from that guy who beats everyone up...but other than that, it was cool. But I saw a translated version in another language.  
Nightglider: Thanks!  
Sakura-jr17: It's supposed to be sad in the beginning...the real one had a sad ending too, but I'm making it a happy ending.  
SaKuRaStArS: Thanks for your comment!  
FromDayOne: Thanks for your comment!  
Animefan66: You're the first person to realize the plot wasn't there! Don't worry, it's coming.  
Azeil: Aw...don't cry!  
White-Destiny-Pure-Snow: ?-? So is it boring or horrible?  
Michael Bulaich: SS forever to you too!  
  
I realize the story is a little rushed...but since everyone wants the plot, I have no choice but to rush the plot.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own CCS. Or Glass Shoes.  
  
**CinderSakura  
  
By: Lotus Dreams  
**  
Chapter 2: Starting of a Cinderella  
  
Touya, having gotten his wallet back, ran back as fast as he could to where he told Sakura to stand.  
  
But Sakura was gone.  
  
"Sakura!" he shouted. "Sakura-chan! Kaijuu! Where did you go?" Touya kicked a rock in frustration. Then he ran up to a man and asked, "Kudasai[please], could you wait a moment?"  
  
"Hai?"  
  
"Did you see a girl about this tall, with short brown hair and green eyes, and carrying a backpack?"  
  
"Nope, gomen[sorry]. No kid around here."  
  
"Oh...thank you." Touya was nearly in tears. Nearly. Boys don't cry. But after Fujitaka's death, how could he not take responsibility of his little sister?  
  
Touya began to cross the street. Just then, a long black car was speeding towards them, and Touya, seeing it, dived out of the way just in time. The car screeched to stop. The driver climbed out of the car.  
  
"Hey, kid!" he said angrily. He was wearing a black suit. "Watch where you're going, will you?"  
  
"Gomen," apologized Touya. "I just--I just lost my little sister. And I'm looking for my ojii-chan as well."  
  
The driver raised an eyebrow. "Your...ojii-chan?" The boy, somewhere in his late or mid-teens, looked...looked so much like Mr. Kinomoto and his son, Fujitaka.  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Oh? And who is your grandfather?"  
  
Touya took out his wallet and flipped to Mr. Kinomoto's picture. "He is my ojii-chan." The driver's eyes widened.  
  
"KORIN!" barked a voice from inside the car. "Hurry it up!"  
  
"Sir!" cried Korin, thrusting his head inside the car. "Sir, I've found Kinomoto Touya, sir!"  
  
"What?" Mr. Kinomoto stuck his head outside. Touya looked at him curiously. Sure enough, he was the man in the picture, although considerably older...  
  
...And Touya looked so much like Fujitaka, it was like seeing an exact replica with deliberate mistakes. Mr. Kinomoto didn't know how to react. He opened the door, ignoring the sounds of beeping horns behind him.  
  
"Are you...Kinomoto Touya?" he asked hesitantly.  
  
"Are you...my ojii-chan?" whispered Touya.  
  
Without thinking, Mr. Kinomoto enveloped Touya in an one-armed embrace. Touya was shocked beyond relief.  
  
"My father is dead," he said, his voice heavy.  
  
"I know," said Mr. Kinomoto comfortingly.  
  
"My sister--I wanted to protect my sister--but she's not here--" Touya choked out.  
  
Mr. Kinomoto was surprised that Sakura was not with him, but his voice remained steady. "It's okay now," he soothed. "You're with me. You're safe now. I will help you find your little sister, no matter what it takes."

* * *

"What are we going to do?" wailed Makiko. "What are we going to do?"  
  
"Don't be stupid," snarled Matsuo. "Kinomoto is a common name. Besides, this--er--Nadeshiko girl has lost her memory, so she can't say anything."  
  
"But what if somebody is looking for her?" Makiko was wringing her hands. "AUGH!! WHY DID WE BRING HER HOME IN THE FIRST PLACE? WE SHOULD JUST HAVE DROPPED HER OFF AT THE HOSPITAL!! AND YOU--" She pointed a finger at Matsuo "--I TOLD YOU NOT TO BUY A STUPID CAR WHEN YOU DON'T EVEM KNOW HOW TO DRIVE PROPERLY AND NOW--"  
  
Knock, knock, knock.  
  
"Quick," hissed Matsuo to Manami. "Hide Nadeshiko!" Manami grabbed the girl's hand forward and stuffed her into her room.  
  
Makiko straightened her clothes and opened the door with a fake smile. "Yes?" Her smile nearly fell apart when she saw the policeman.  
  
"Oh, hello," he said with a smile. "I just heard yelling in here. Is anything wrong?"  
  
"Yes--um, I mean, no!" answered Makiko. "I was just scolding my husband because...because he nearly scraped our friend's car!"  
  
The policeman glanced at the car parked outside.  
  
"Are you saying the car there is your friend's car?"  
  
"Why yes," intervened Matsuo, grinning stupidly. "I needed to go somewhere and my friend graciously let me borrow the car."  
  
"Oh," said the policeman. He took a look at the license plate number, took out a notebook and pen, and jotted it down. Makiko's eyes widened.  
  
"Er--sir, what are you doing?"  
  
"Sorry ma'am, to be bothering you," said the policeman, "but we have to jot down the license plate number of every car. Thanks for your cooperation."  
  
"Anytime," replied Matsuo, and waved him away. As soon as the policeman left, Makiko let out a huge breath.  
  
"Now he's got our license plate number," she hissed. "What do we do?"  
  
"Nothing," said Matsuo faintly. "Let's--let's think of a plan tomorrow."

* * *

"Mommy, why are you so worried?" asked Manami. "Nobody knows the little girl is in our house."  
  
"We need to just in case, Mana-chan," yawned Makiko. "Go back to sleep now, dummy." Manami reluctantly returned to bed, but then screamed.  
  
"KINOMOTO NADESHIKO, WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN MY BED?!" Nadeshiko had already fallen asleep.  
  
"Shut up!" called Makiko. "You'll be sharing a room with her from now on, okay?" Manami's eyes popped out.  
  
"NO!! IT'S MY ROOM IT'S MY BED EVERYTHING IS MINE!!!"  
  
"MANAMI!" Makiko stomped into the bedroom and slapped Manami on the face. "You bring home poor grades at the bottom of the class, and you expect to have a room all to yourself? When you start getting smarter, then you will get your own room!" Then she left.  
  
Manami pouted. "I'll show you!" she hissed to Nadeshiko. "When my grades are up, you're out!"

* * *

The next day...  
  
The mailman knocked on the door next morning. Makiko woke up with a start.  
  
"Oh, ohayo gozaimasu[good morning]!" he said when he saw Makiko. "I'm just here to deliver the mail!"  
  
"I know, I know," said Makiko in a hushed voice. In her hurry, she spilled the rest of the contents of the mailman's bag onto the floor. "Oops--sorry--"  
  
"Watch it, woman!" said the mailman angrily. "Do you have eyes?"  
  
"I said sorry!"  
  
"Harada-sama, is something wrong?" Nadeshiko(Sakura) tottered up to the door, her brown hair matted with blood. The mailman looked at the little girl.  
  
"Ohayo gozaimasu, little kodomo!" greeted the mailman.  
  
"Ohayo!" said Nadeshiko brightly. "My name is Nade--"  
  
"EEK!" screamed Makiko. "I mean--there now, Nade--hrrmmermmhmmhmm--go back to your room..." Nadeshiko gave a big smile, then said, "Okay!"  
  
The mailman was a little suspicious. He picked up the rest of his mail and walked off.  
  
Makiko breathed a sigh of relief. Then she panicked again.  
  
"MATSUO!" she screamed. "MATSUO MATSUO MATSUO MATSUO MATSUO MATSUO MATSUO MATSUO--WHERE ARE YOU, MATSUO?"  
  
"Here," muttered Matsuo sleepily. "What?"  
  
"THE MAILMAN SAW NADESHIKO!!" she screeched. "AND HER HEAD STILL HAD BLOOD ON IT!!"  
  
"Tasukete[help]," breathed Matsuo. "You--He didn't!"  
  
"HE DID!" shrieked Makiko. "WHAT WILL WE DO IF HE FINDS OUT WE HAVE A KINOMOTO IN OUR HOUSE?"  
  
"KINOMOTO IS A COMMON NAME!" bellowed Matsuo. "LET ME THINK, WITCH! THE MOST IMPORTANT THING IS THAT PEOPLE DON'T FIND OUT WE RAN OVER A LITTLE GIRL!"  
  
"Then...Then what do we do?" said Makiko faintly.  
  
Matsuo thought. He thought. And he thought..."Okay," he said finally. "We can't stay here anymore."  
  
"Wh-What?"  
  
"We can't stay here anymore. If that mailman reports to the police that he saw a girl with blood on her head then we will get into big trouble. We have to run away."  
  
"But Matsuo--"  
  
"No buts! We have to go."  
  
"Then--Nadeshiko?"  
  
"We must take her with us," he said quietly. "She already has seen our faces, she could report them to the police. We have to take her with us."  
  
"TAKE HER? Matsuo, she is spoiled little stupid brat! You realize how much money we'll waste on her?"  
  
"Not more than what we have to pay for her damages," said Matsuo grimly. "We'll have to keep her for life."  
  
"WHAT?" screeched Makiko. "FOR LIFE?"  
  
"What other choice do we have?" snapped Matsuo.  
  
"But--But--" blubbered Makiko.  
  
"I said no buts!"  
  
"Fine, fine, I'll--I'll bear it," stammered Makiko. "Why did we have to go and meet her? She must be a bad luck kodomo."  
  
"Well, we're stuck with her, whether we like it or not," said Matsuo grimly.  
  
"When do we pack?"  
  
"Tonight."

* * *

Back outside, the mailman took off his hat. He was in fact Korin's son, who was Mr. Kinomoto's main manager and assistant. He took a taxi to Mr. Kinomoto's mansion immediately, where Touya and Mr. Kinomoto were pacing up and down feverishly. Korin saw his son and attacked him with questions immediately.  
  
"Keitaro! Do you have any news?"  
  
"Hai," said Keitaro quietly. "I went into a home and saw a girl with green eyes and brown hair, with blood on her head. But she said her name was Nade-something."  
  
"Nade-something?" repeated Touya. "But...my sister's name is Sakura, not Nade-something. The description is right, but the name is not." Keitaro bowed his head. Korin grew angry.  
  
"I send you out to look for a little girl and you come back with one named Nadeshiko? Keep searching!" he commanded.  
  
"Hai, father," said Keitaro. Touya called him back.  
  
"Where--?"  
  
Keitaro gave him the address and ran off.  
  
"Ojii-chan?" asked Touya.  
  
"Yes, Touya-chan?"  
  
"Can we go check anyway? I want to make sure."  
  
His ojii-chan nodded and starting walking to his study. "Me too. Come on, I'll order my people to come, too."  
  
"Ojii-chan!" Mr. Kinomoto turned around. "Are...Are you really this rich?"  
  
"Why yes, I suppose so."  
  
"I was hoping you weren't." Touya seemed guilty and accusing at the same time. "When I think of how otou-san[dad] couldn't afford the surgery..." he trailed off. Mr. Kinomoto averted his eyes. Could it possible that he felt...guilty?

* * *

"Mrs. Harada, where are we going?" Makiko did not bother to ask how Nadeshiko knew her name.  
  
"Hurry up and pack everything you have," she told Manami. Manami folded her arms.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"HURRY!" roared Makiko. Manami flinched and started packing.  
  
Half an hour later, everything they needed was packed, and Manami was sniffing because she couldn't fit all her Barbie dolls. Matsuo had gone somewhere, having already packed everything, and they were waiting for him.  
  
"Where has Mr. Harada gone?" asked Nadeshiko.  
  
"Shut up, little twerp," hissed Makiko, aka Mrs. Harada. "This is all your fault!"  
  
Thankfully, at that moment, Matsuo came in.  
  
"Oh my god, Matsuo, where have you been?" gushed Makiko. "We've been worried sick."  
  
"Here's some money," he whispered, opening a bag full of cash.  
  
"Matsuo! Where did you get so much money?" gasped Makiko.  
  
"Well, since the police guy already has our license, it wouldn't be safe to run away in our car, right? I mean, we would be tracked down so easily. So," whispered Matsuo, "I sold it."  
  
"Matsuo!"  
  
"Shut up, hag!" ordered Matsuo. "It's time to go. I paid another guy to drive us. He has a truck."  
  
"Okay, okay," said Makiko. "When do we leave?"  
  
"Now."

* * *

Ten minutes later...  
  
"Sakura!" cried Touya. "Sakura-chan! Kaijuu! Where are you?"  
  
"Touya!" scolded Mr. Kinomoto. "I thought you would know better than to call your own sister a monster!"  
  
"Sorry, ojii-chan," said Touya, squinting around the empty house, "But that's what I usually call her and she knows it!"  
  
He burst into every single room, yelling Sakura's name. When he didn't hear an answer, he was crestfallen.  
  
There was no Sakura there.  
  
"Strange thing," commented Mr. Kinomoto. "There's nobody here."  
  
"Maybe they all went out?" suggested Touya.  
  
"No, I think they know we were going to come and ran away," said Mr. Kinomoto quietly.

* * *

Ten YEARS later, after they have run further away...  
  
"Hello, there, Mrs. Harada," greeted Daidouji Sonomi. "Haijimemashite[how are you]?"  
  
"Just horrible, thank you," grumbled Mrs. Harada{AUTHOR'S NOTE: Now Makiko will be referred to as Mrs. Harada. Just thought you'd like to know.}. "Can you BELIEVE that little Nadeshiko girl has been in our home for TEN YEARS ALREADY--"  
  
"You should be nicer to Nadeshiko," interrupted Sonomi, looking at Mrs. Harada beadily. "After all, without her, you would never have had this little food shop a success." Now, the Haradas and Nadeshiko ran a small restaurant, with about four or five tables in the room; they lived upstairs.  
  
"Without her?" scoffed Mrs. Harada. "I could really do without her!"  
  
"Oh really," said Sonomi, her eyes twinkling. "I suppose you could wash the dishes, serve the food, make the food, wash the floor, wash the tables, wash the clothes, buy and pick the food, keep the house clean, be nice to even the grumpy customers, clean even the FIREPLACE, yet earn no money for yourself? Oh, and don't forget, no complaining."  
  
"I do give that girl money," said Mrs. Harada indignantly. "I give her 10 yen a day."  
  
"10?! For all that work?"  
  
"What, you don't think it's enough?"  
  
"My goodness--"  
  
"Konnichi-wa, Mrs. Daidouji, Mrs. Harada," greeted 20-year-old Nadeshiko just then. She had grown into a young lady by then, with shoulder-length auburn hair and large green eyes. She was always smiling, and never complained about anything.  
  
"Konnichi-wa, Nadeshiko," said Mrs. Daidouji. "My, aren't you tired with all those bags in your bicycle basket?"  
  
"Nope," said Nadeshiko cheerfully. "I'm never tired, because I'm always looking forward to making all this food into dinner!" With a small giggle, Nadeshiko gathered up the bags and put one foot into the restaurant.  
  
"Mrs. Harada," said Nadeshiko. "What would you like for dinner?"  
  
"Roast chicken, vegetable soup, with sushi, and don't forget noodles with soya sauce, and also some fried dumplings."  
  
"Done!" said Nadeshiko happily. She went into the restaurant-shop.  
  
"Look at her, she's such a bright, nice, girl," said Sonomi fondly. "Why do you treat her so shabbily?"  
  
"ARGH! I hate having to hear you praise Nadeshiko," muttered Mrs. Harada, and went in.

* * *

20-year-old Manami gave a HUGE yawn and stretched lazily. She felt around for a bottle, and turned it upside down. When nothing liquid-ish dripped into her mouth, she stood up, went downstairs, strode into the kitchen, and demanded, "Why isn't there anymore beer in this bottle?"  
  
"Tsk, tsk," tsked Nadeshiko, opening the bags. "Don't you think you've drunk enough beer to fill an ocean? I mean, you go out every night and buy at least a pint of beer before--" Manami looked around wildly and flapped her hands, saying, "SHHH!! What if my mom hears?"  
  
"Well, good," said Nadeshiko, unwrapping a bag of chicken. "Then she'd stop you and you wouldn't come home all sluggish all the time."  
  
"You--"  
  
"Mana-chan! It's about time you got up! Come on, I need you to help with the restaurant," said Mrs. Harada.  
  
"But okaa-san[mother]!"  
  
"No buts!" ordered Mrs. Harada. "Come on!" Manami threw a furious look at Nadeshiko, who simply smiled.  
  
"I hate you, Kinomoto Nadeshiko," she hissed.

* * *

_Sorry if Syaoran isn't here yet...you'll see him in the next chapter! And Touya, as well. I'm sorry for taking so long for Syaoran to come, he doesn't come into the drama until later, and besides, I'm trying to NOT copy the drama completely. REVIEW! _


	4. Chapter 3: Li Syaoran

A/N: Thanks to everyone who reviewed!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Card Captor Sakura.  
  
**CinderSakura  
  
By: Lotus Dreams  
**  
Chapter 3: Li Syaoran  
  
A Touya in his late twenties positioned himself comfortably with the golf club in hand. He was dressed in an expensive white golf shirt, and expensive khaki golf pants. He sent the golfball rolling closer and closer to a hole. Mr. Kinomoto nodded his approval.  
  
"Good, Touya. Very good. But is it good enough to beat ojii-chan?" It was his turn. When he struck the golfball lightly...it went in. Touya smiled and sighed in defeat.  
  
"You win again, ojii-chan. But one day, I will win you." Mr. Kinomoto laughed. His hair was gray with streaks of white in it.  
  
"Sure you will," he said, his eyes twinkling. "Let's hope you do it before I die!"  
  
"Ojii-chan," said Touya sharply.  
  
They walked together to a small patio and sat down at two chairs. Mr. Kinomoto heaved great sigh. "So," he started. "Any news of Sakura yet?" Touya exhaled heavily.  
  
"Nope. Some guy phoned me last week, but it wasn't her; it was some other girl."  
  
"Ah," said Mr. Kinomoto. "Well, I didn't really expect more. Ten years, Touya. Ten YEARS. It's a wonder if you can find her at all. I mean, you don't even know how she looks like!"  
  
"I know," said Touya, "But I have to try. I can't just give up just like that. Sakura can be such a kaijuu--I mean, a pain sometimes, but she is still my sister. And besides, I remember giving her mother's ring. I'll know her by that. So I won't give up till I find her."  
  
"I understand," said Mr. Kinomoto. "I know how you feel." He gave a bitter laugh. "I did the same thing once. Give up on someone close to me. My own son. Sure, he went and married someone I didn't approve of, but he was still my son." He took a sip of his already laid out lemonade. Touya remained silent. Whenever his grandfather mentioned Fujitaka, he would always get silent. He knew that Mr. Kinomoto cared for him and gave him a huge mansion with a huge room and many things with it, and lots of money to spend, but...thinking of his father, he would sometimes wonder if he blamed Fujitaka's death on his grandfather, so he never talked to him...  
  
"So." Mr. Kinomoto's voice was suddenly crisp again. "When will you apply for Kinomoto Inc.?"  
  
"I'm handing my application form and resumé in today."  
  
"Good," said Mr. Kinomoto, "Because I am considering giving Kinomoto Inc. to you."  
  
"WHA--I mean, what?" demanded Touya. "Ojii-chan--"  
  
"Touya," said Mr. Kinomoto sternly, "I am getting old. Old people die. I can't live forever and keep Kinomoto Inc. good forever."  
  
"But--"  
  
"No buts. It's time you got a job at Kinomoto Inc. And then, when I am sure you are ready, you will take over."

* * *

"Stupid Nadeshiko and her stupid smile and her stupid threats," muttered Manami under her breath as she washed the dishes.  
  
"Hey Mana-san," greeted Nadeshiko brightly. "You look tired. Something bothering you?"  
  
"I'm supposed to meet with Daidouji Tomoyo, the famous seamstress," growled Manami. "She is the coolest girl on the block, but now I can't go because you never filled the bottle with beer and made me go to the kitchen and tell you and then let mommy see me and make me wash the dishes!"  
  
"Aw, I'm sorry to hear that," said Nadeshiko. "Here, I'll do it. You can go meet her if you want."  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Yeah, sure," replied Nadeshiko. "Go ahead."  
  
"WOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" screamed Manami.  
  
Nadeshiko laughed. She finished the rest of the dishes with amazing speed and left them to dry. Just then, Mrs. Harada came in.  
  
"Where did that stupid daughter of mine go?" she demanded.  
  
"She went to meet with a friend named Tomoyo," answered Nadeshiko. "I told her I'd finish the dishes for her."'  
  
"AUGH!! That stupid daughter of mine! Why can't she--" Mrs. Harada stopped herself. "Erm...carry on, Nadeshiko."  
  
"Hai."  
  
Mrs. Harada walked out feeling guilty. She had almost said, "Why can't she be more like you, Nadeshiko?"

* * *

"HI TOMOYO!" Tomoyo groaned as she drank her soda. It was that annoying little spoiled brat again, Manami!  
  
"Hey, Manami-san."  
  
"Call me Mana," said Manami sweetly. "I'm sorry I'm late, I had to do something..." She sat down with Tomoyo. Tomoyo wrinkled her nose. Her hands smelled strongly of soap and oil.  
  
"Erm...hey."  
  
"So, what did you want to see me for?" Manami tossed her blonde hair over her shoulder and batted her bright blue eyes.  
  
"Um...you mentioned you had a stepsister--half-sister--friend named Nadeshiko, right?"  
  
"Yeah. But you don't want anything to do with her, she's so stupid and--"  
  
"Actually, I do," interrupted Tomoyo coldly. "I want her to model for my clothes."  
  
"WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT?!" screeched Manami. "YOU WANT WHAT?"  
  
"I want Nadeshiko to model for my designs," said Tomoyo calmly. "You said she had an ideal body, but always hid it behind baggy clothes. And you also showed me a picture of her. You know, she's quite pretty."  
  
"But--Tomoyo-chan," pleaded Manami. "You can't pick Nadeshiko! How about me? What about me? I have an ideal body too!" Manami stood up and struck a pose.  
  
"Er...Manami, the thing is, you have to be free on Saturdays," said Tomoyo, inventing an excuse not to use Manami. Manami was pretty thin, and good-looking as well, but she HATED her personality. "You know, you're always going on dates and stuff...and well--"  
  
"But Nadeshiko isn't free on Saturdays," defended Manami. "I can give up my dates once in a while. Pick me!"  
  
"Manami!" Talk of the devil! swore Manami. Nadeshiko came running up to her, waving her hand frantically.  
  
"Manami, your mother wants you to go back and look after the guests."  
  
"Why don't you do it, Ms. Perfect?" Manami shot at her.  
  
"It's my break time."  
  
"So? I don't want to."  
  
"Your mother said so."  
  
"Is this Nadeshiko?" inquired Tomoyo, indicating Nadeshiko.  
  
"Oh, did Manami talk about me to you?" said Nadeshiko brightly.  
  
"Yes. I was wondering if you could help me model for my clothing designs." Nadeshiko's eyes widened.  
  
"No way! I could NEVER be a model!"  
  
"Of course you can," said Tomoyo, just as Manami said, "Of course not!" Tomoyo glared at Manami. "You just need to come to my place at 3 o'clock on Saturdays. Can you make it?"  
  
"Well...okay..."  
  
"Great! Here's my address!" Tomoyo slipped her a card. "Okay, I have to go now. See you around, Nadeshiko! And...Manami."  
  
Manami cursed under her breath. "How dare that little brat take away my chance to be a model!" she hissed. "I swear, sometimes I think mom was right; it WAS bad luck when we took her with us! Should have just left her to die!"

* * *

"One more shot." Nadeshiko straightened her dress, and then sat still for the camera. They were at Tomoyo's studio. "Perfect." Tomoyo took one more shot and then the camera made a funny sound. "The film's finished. Okay, we're done for today."  
  
"Why do you want me to model for your designs though, Tomoyo-chan?" asked Nadeshiko. Tomoyo shrugged.  
  
"For the fun of it. I can sort of collect all these photos of girls wearing my clothing and sort of make a magazine."  
  
"Oh..."  
  
"What, did you think it was supposed to be a job?" said Tomoyo, her eyes twinkling.  
  
"No," said Nadeshiko hurriedly, "I...Well, I am looking for a job, since my part at the little shop restaurant thingy where Mrs. and Mr. Harada are isn't really a job, but you don't need to pay me...I mean, I just came because you asked."  
  
"You're looking for a job?"  
  
"Well...yes, but--"  
  
"You know, I think there's a place where you can get a job...my mother's cousin works there as the boss's chauffeur."  
  
"Your mother? You mean Mrs. Daidouji?"  
  
"Oh, yes; she comes by a lot, right?" Nadeshiko nodded.  
  
"Your mom's really nice; she's always giving me samples of the latest teddy bears." Tomoyo laughed.  
  
"Yeah. She works at a big toy company. My mother's cousin, Daidouji Hitomato[made up!], he already was chauffeuring the Kinomoto Inc. boss around, so he never got a job there. But then again, Kinomoto Inc. is more successful than our toy company, so Uncle Hitomato probably made up an excuse to stay there." Both of them laughed. "Say, Nadeshiko," said Tomoyo, "What if I ask my uncle to help you fill out a resumé? I'll call him today, and if he agrees, you can meet him tomorrow."  
  
"Oh really?" gasped Nadeshiko. "That would be so great! Being able to work in Kinomoto Inc. is my ultimate goal!"  
  
"Then it's done. Okay, I think I have to go now," said Tomoyo, checking her watch. "I'll have to lock up in 5 minutes."  
  
"Alright then. See you, Tomoyo-chan!" called Nadeshiko over her shoulder, leaving.

* * *

_The day after, Nadeshiko and Tomoyo's Uncle Hitomato filled out a resumé together; Tomoyo picked a picture she took of Nadeshiko, in a short white dress. She cut out Nadeshiko's face, and then stuck it onto the resumé. They filled out some more forms, stuck them inside an envelope, and then sealed it._

* * *

"Mrs. Harada," whispered Nadeshiko, trying to shake her awake. "Mrs. Harada..." Mr. Harada came in just then, and spotted Nadeshiko bent over his wife. He smirked. Her back was to him. He stared at Nadeshiko for a moment, then shook himself and roared, "MAKIKO! THE KINOMOTO GIRL IS CALLING YOU!" Mrs. Harada jerked awake.  
  
"What?" she snapped at Nadeshiko.  
  
"Oops," said Nadeshiko apologetically. "I--um, well, I'm going out for a bit, I might come home a little late--about six thirty or so? Is it okay with you?"  
  
"Naze desu ka[why]?" said Mrs. Harada suspiciously.  
  
"To--um--do something really important."  
  
"It's not a date is it?" Mrs. Harada was too lazy to ask more.  
  
"Nope."  
  
"Okay, then go; be back by six thirty sharp!"  
  
"Arigatou gozaimasu, Mrs. Harada!" exclaimed Nadeshiko. She rushed past Mr. Harada, jumped onto her bike, and pedaled away.

* * *

A 20-year-old man with brown hair and dark eyes in a black suit paced around the front of Kinomoto Inc. When he saw Mr. Kinomoto pull up in his black limo, he immediately ran up to greet him.  
  
"Kinomoto-sama."  
  
"Ah, Li Syaoran-san," greeted Mr. Kinomoto. "Touya, I'd like you to meet Mr. Li Xiao Lang, or Syaoran in Japanese. He is one of the foreign language negotiaters to sell our product, and he is wonderfully clever and hardworking. He can speak Japanese, English, Chinese, aka Mandarin, Korean, Vietnamese, and Cantonese."  
  
"That's quite a bundle of languages," commented Touya, stepping out of the car. Syaoran laughed.  
  
"Oh, not really," he mused. "I have a friend who speaks Japanese, Mandarin, English, Korean, Vietnamese, Cantonese, French, Spanish, Swedish, German, Italian, Russian, as well as Gibberish." They all laughed.  
  
"So, what brings you here? Oh right," said Mr. Kinomoto, smacking his head. "I forgot. Today's the date when the resumés and things are due, is it not?"  
  
"Correct," replied Syaoran. "I'm also in charge of it, remember, sir?"  
  
"Yes, yes," answered Mr. Kinomoto. He walked over to the front doors of Kinomoto Inc. and opened them. "There you go, Syaoran, you can go in now."  
  
"Arigatou," said Syaoran. "Oh no, wait! I forgot my briefcase at the stands!" They had set up a stand earlier, with models and people to promote their product, the Kinomoto cell phone.  
  
"Well," said Mr. Kinomoto, "The door's always open for you, Mr. Li."  
  
"Arigatou gozaimasu," breathed Syaoran, and dashed off.

* * *

"TASUKETE[help]!" screamed an old lady. "TASUKETE! TASUKETE! THAT MAN HAS MY PURSE! TASUKETE!" Nadeshiko, hearing the call, tucked her envelope firmly into her jacket and cycled over to where the lady was screaming.  
  
"Which way did the man go?" she asked urgently. The old lady pointed to her right. "THERE!" she screamed. "HE HAS MY PURSE! TASUKETE!" Nadeshiko spotted him, the purse tucked under his arm. She pedaled furiously, checking her watch. 5:48. The forms and resumé were due at six.  
  
The man suddenly turned. Nadeshiko wheeled her bike around, almost falling off. Fortunately, she wasn't the only one chasing him. Several people were trailing behind her, including Li Syaoran. The old lady had been robbed near the stands, and when he heard the call, he rushed to help.  
  
Nadeshiko was gaining on him. The robber was losing speed. Finally, Nadeshiko willed herself faster, and then ran her bike over the man, tumbling onto the pavement in the process.  
  
"Take this!" she cried. She whacked him in the head with her fist. She yanked the purse away and returned it to the old lady, who was running up with the police.  
  
"Domo arigatou, young lady," thanked the old lady in gratitude. The police were handcuffing the culprit. "Domo arigatou gozaimasu."  
  
"Do itashi mashite[you're welcome]," said Nadeshiko. The old lady turned to the robber.  
  
"As for you," she said in a menacing voice, "SHAME ON YOU! TAKE SOME OF THIS--AND THIS--" she was whacking him repeatedly over the head with her purse. Li Syaoran smiled. She's a pretty brave girl, he thought.  
  
"That was pretty brave of you." Nadeshiko turned, and green met amber. Nadeshiko gave a little smile and shrug.  
  
"I just had to do what I had to do," she said modestly. She tore her eyes away from him and got back onto her bicycle. "I have to go somewhere now, oba-san," she said to the old lady. "Take care!" Then she rode off.  
  
Syaoran looked after her for a moment, then noticed something on the ground. It was an envelope. He opened it and saw a picture of the girl.  
  
"She dropped something," he said quietly.

* * *

Nadeshiko parked her bike hurriedly and tore into Kinomoto Inc. Not watching where she was going, she accidentally bumped into someone.  
  
"OOF!"  
  
"Oh my goodness," said Nadeshiko apologetically, picking up the man's bag. The man was actually Touya, who was exiting the company.  
  
"No--" He looked at her eyes.  
  
They were green.  
  
"...problem." The girl smiled apologetically and ran off. Touya shook himself. It can't be Sakura, he lectured himself. She would have recognized me...  
  
Meanwhile, Nadeshiko hurried to the counter where a bunch of envelopes were piled up. A man asked her, "Are you here to hand in your resumé?"  
  
"Yes," answered Nadeshiko breathlessly, "here--" She reached into her jacket.  
  
Nothing there.  
  
She felt around some more.  
  
Nothing there.  
  
"Oh no!" she cried. "I must have dropped my forms when I knocked over that man!" She looked at her watch. 5:52. "Can you hold the applications day until about 6:20?"  
  
"No can do," said the man. "Six o'clock sharp. NO LATER."  
  
"Please," said Nadeshiko desperately. "I'll be back as soon as possible!"  
  
"We can't hold the whole day up just for you," said a woman sharply. "Hand it in before six o'clock or you won't be applicable!" Nadeshiko was almost in tears. She ran outside, leapt onto her bike, and pedaled with the remaining strength she had. However, when she reached where she had ran over the man, no envelope was to be seen.  
  
"My goal...my dream...gone," whispered Nadeshiko.

* * *

Li Syaoran ran to the man and woman sitting at the table where innumerable envelopes sat. "Did you two happen to see a girl wearing a white jacket and jeans?" he demanded.  
  
"Yes," answered the man. "She ran outside three minutes ago." Li Syaoran took out the envelope.  
  
"Here. This is her resumé."  
  
"Uh...Mr. Li," said the woman hesitantly, "The rules are that the applicant must hand in their forms IN PERSON."  
  
"This is an emergency," insisted Syaoran.  
  
"I'm sorry, but that's what Mr. Kinomoto said," replied the woman.  
  
"Mr. Kinomoto trusts me," persisted Syaoran. "I am his top worker. He's known me since I was fifteen."  
  
"Gomen nasai," apologized the woman. "I have no power to do anything."  
  
Syaoran walked outside in frustration. The cool night air blew against his face. Suddenly, he saw the girl again, wheeling her bike joylessly and slowly to the company.  
  
"Hey! Over here!" he called. The girl looked up. He jogged over to her, waving the envelope.  
  
"I'm sorry, Miss," he said, handing her the envelope. "I wanted to hand it in, but they said you had to hand it in in person. I couldn't do anything." The girl took the envelope.  
  
"Arigatou," she thanked him quietly. "But it's no use now." She was so sad, Syaoran couldn't help himself.  
  
"Why do you want to work at Kinomoto Inc. so badly?" he wanted to know. The girl looked at him straight in the eye.  
  
"It's my dream."  
  
After what seemed like an eternity, she averted her gaze, turned her bike around, and started walking in the opposite direction. Then she stopped in front of a garbage can.  
  
She threw the envelope into there and continued away.  
  
Long after she was gone, Syaoran took the envelope from the trashcan. He looked at the name, and the pretty smiling girl's picture stuck onto there.  
  
Kinomoto Nadeshiko.  
  
"Kinomoto...Nadeshiko..." he voiced aloud.

* * *

_There ya go, chapter 3. Do you sort of see the distinction between the Touya and Sakura's lives? No? Not really? I need more reviews to determine if you understand it or not! REVIEW! _


	5. Chapter 4: Boys, Hatred, and Suspicion

A/N: Thanks to all who reviewed! Oh, and _so-loveable_...you really don't need to click on the 'submit review' button eight times. I get the message!  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Card Captor Sakura.  
  
**CinderSakura  
  
By: Lotus Dreams  
**  
Chapter 4: Boys, Hatred, and Suspicion  
  
As Nadeshiko walked home, she paused by the dress store. On display was a gray plaid cotton blazer with a matching skirt, on top of a blue blouse. It was the one she wanted. She wanted to wear it to her first day of a REAL job.  
  
Guess I have no chance of that, she thought.  
  
When Nadeshiko reached home, she reached into her pocket and took out a few coins. Walking into the kitchen, she opened a cupboard, moved aside some pots and pans, revealing a large glass jar halfway full with change and bills. She dumped the coins in.  
  
Don't know why I'm still saving up for it, as I'm never going to have a chance to wear it, she thought.  
  
"NADESHIKO!" Quickly, Nadeshiko put the jar back into the cupboard and hastily arranged the pots and pans in front of it. Manami appeared, looking angry and livid.  
  
"How DARE you interfere with me and Tomoyo!" she hissed, her eyes dancing with fire. "I was supposed to get that job, and it was supposed to be ME who is the model! How DARE you take that away from me!"  
  
"Manami-san," said Nadeshiko soothingly, "Don't worry. Tomoyo needs many different models, I'm sure she'll pick you."  
  
"But she picked you FIRST!" screamed Manami. "You insolent, ungrateful--"  
  
"Nadeshiko!" screeched Mrs. Harada from far away. "HELP ME! SOME STUPID CUSTOMER MADE A MESS OF THE TABLE!"  
  
"Coming!" called Nadeshiko. She turned back to Manami. "I don't have the strength or time to argue with you. It doesn't matter anyway. You're going to be picked sooner or later."  
  
"Little hag," hissed Manami, when Nadeshiko left. Then she opened the cupboard. "What was she looking at, anyway?" Her eyes widened when she saw the jar full of money. "Wow..." then she smiled evilly. "You will be sorry, Kinomoto Nadeshiko--count on it!"

* * *

"Come ON, Kansuke-chan," begged Manami. "Can't you give this one dance?" Her button-down shirt, which was not even half-closed, brushed against Kansuke, the guy she was dating at the moment. "Kansuuuuuuuuuke..."  
  
"Why?" said Kansuke irritably. "I'm annoyed enough, you baka. I don't want to dance."  
  
"I have money!" said Manami. "Come on!" Unable to resist the thumping loud and rhythmic beat of the music, Manami started shaking her hips and moving her shoulders up and down seductively, dancing around the night club. Manami was a pretty girl, and Kansuke soon found himself being drawn to her.  
  
"Oh, alright," he said, and pumped up and down with her. Soon, however, Manami got tired.  
  
"See you sometime, Kansuke-chan," sang Manami as she waltzed out the door. When she reached the doorway, she bumped into another man.  
  
"Oh hello, Takeichi," she greeted the man. "Here to dance?"  
  
"Fiiiiiiine hair," drawled Takeichi. "You curled it?" Manami fingered it delicately.  
  
"Yeah. Like it?"  
  
"Love it," said Takeichi, leaning forward. He gave her a kiss on the cheek. "Seeeee you, Mana-chan." Manami giggled. She had innumerable friends who were guys, and flirted with them all. She often wrote their names on the shower screen, counting the ones that she had already gone out with alone with and the ones she hadn't. Example--Yesterday:  
  
Atasuke-3  
Benjiro-2  
Eiji-12  
Hajime-0  
Kansuke-23  
Kiichi-4  
Masami-0  
Motoki-0  
Roku-6  
Saemon-0  
Senichi-1  
Takeichi-17  
Takeji-16  
Yusuke-0  
  
As you can see, Kansuke is her favourite.  
  
When Manami exited the night club, putting a sweater over her unbuttoned shirt, and started stumbling home, she saw--  
  
The most beautiful thing in the world.  
  
He was wearing a white button down shirt, with his sleeves rolled up; he was also wearing expensive black pants. He had short, brown hair that fell into his eyes with a casual, yet sophisticated elegance, and his eyes were dark, amber, and mysterious. He had a black coat on his arm, and was carrying an envelope in the other. He seemed like one of those nerdy smart people, yet you could tell that he still had a muscular build.  
  
!!!!!!!!! was her immediate thought.  
  
"Wow," she breathed. "What a divine creature..."  
  
And if THAT weren't enough...he was walking straight to her house!

* * *

Knock, knock.  
  
"Coming! Well, you should come right--" Mr. Harada's sentence died in his throat.  
  
"--in."  
  
"Konbanwa," said the man pleasantly. "Hajimemashite[how do you do]?"  
  
"Um...erm...I'm fine...doing pretty good, er, yeah..." Mr. Harada seemed intimidated by his sophistication.  
  
"Am I allowed to come in?"  
  
"OH! Oh, um, yes, please do..." Mr. Harada waved frantically to one of the tables in the center of their small restaurant-ish shop. The man sat down.  
  
"I won't be staying for long," he informed Mr. Harada when he was seated. "I am just looking for Ms. Kinomoto Nadeshiko."  
  
Mr. Harada's heart plummeted. Thank GOD she was upstairs, tending for his wife. But then he started panicking.  
  
OH...MY...GOD, he thought frantically. THIS IS IT THIS IS IT THIS IS IT! THIS MAN IS GOING TO REPORT ME TO THE AUTHORITIES AND I'M GOING TO LAND IN JAIL AND SERVE A LIFE SENTENCE AND THEN THEY'LL TAKE NADESHIKO AWAY TO HER FAMILY--  
  
"I'm--"  
  
"I have something of hers that I think she should have back," cut in the man. He pushed an envelope onto the table. "Please give this to her."  
  
"What--what is it?" stammered Mr. Harada.  
  
"It's her forms applying to Kinomoto Inc. I think she should have it back, just in case." Mr. Harada almost slid to the floor in relief.  
  
"Oh...domo arigatou, Mr.--?"  
  
"Li Syaoran."  
  
"Mr. Li." Syaoran gave a short little bow.  
  
"Ja ne, sir. Sorry to have bothered you."  
  
"Not at all, not at--" Mr. Harada caught sight of his half-drunken daughter, her hair curled, her clothes slightly wrinkled, her shirt half-open, although it didn't show under a purple sweater. "You little minx!" he snarled at her. "Where have you been?" Manami caught sight of Syaoran, in his neat, crisp, suit-y glory and quickly straightened her clothes.  
  
"Konbanwa," she said to him sweetly. "Hajimemashite? Are you looking for someone?"  
  
"Well, yes, now that you mention it," answered Syaoran smoothly. "Is Kinomoto Nadeshiko home?"  
  
"WHAT? YOU'RE looking for HER?" screeched Manami. "Naze desu ka[why]?"  
  
"Because I have something to give her," replied Syaoran calmly. "No need to scream at me like a banshee, miss." Manami flushed.  
  
"Oh--er--um--wouldn't you like to stay a bit longer?"  
  
"No, unless you can get me Ms. Nadeshiko," said Syaoran, checking his watch.  
  
"Come ON," drawled Manami, stepping closer, going into cute mode, "You don't want anything to do with HER. She's just a normal, stupid girl. Why don't you sit down?"  
  
"Actually," Syaoran told her coldly, his eyes flashing, "She's no more stupider than you." Manami's smile vanished instantly.  
  
"Good evening to you." Syaoran stepped out the door and into the night.  
  
HOW can he resist someone like ME? wondered Manami furiously. I was being nice to him! How can he be so attached to Nadeshiko?

* * *

Nadeshiko came down the stairs and grabbed a garbage bag. "Mr. Harada!" she called. "I'm going to take out the garbage!"  
  
When she went outside, she bumped into somebody. She turned around.  
  
"I'm--" Her eyes met with somebody's amber ones.  
  
"...sorry."  
  
"No need," said Syaoran smoothly. "Er--where were you just a minute ago?"  
  
"Me? I was--" Then Nadeshiko narrowed her eyes. "Wait a minute. How did you know I live here?" Syaoran smirked at her. Nadeshiko was extremely suspicious.  
  
"I checked your resumé."  
  
"My...?"  
  
"That's right. Resumé."  
  
"So..."  
  
"Don't worry," said Syaoran quickly. "I didn't look at anything else. And that's how I know your name is Nadeshiko."  
  
"O-kay...Well, what did you come here for?"  
  
"To return your resumé."  
  
"To return it?" Nadeshiko gave a bitter laugh. "I appreciate your kindness, but I doubt I'll ever need it again. I mean, they only pick workers once at this time of year, unless somebody is fired, right? And that rarely happens. So what's the point?"  
  
"I wouldn't be so sure if I were you," replied Syaoran serenely. "Keep it with you. You never know when it might come useful." With one last smile, Syaoran turned around on his heel and left. Nadeshiko watched him go back for a bit, then threw out the garbage and went back in.  
  
From inside, Manami was waiting for her.  
  
"How DARE you speak to him," she managed through gritted teeth and rage. "How DARE you!"  
  
"How dare I what?" said Nadeshiko, dusting off her hands.  
  
"How dare you interfere with the man that I am interested in!"  
  
"YOU? Interested in HIM?" Nadeshiko didn't mean to sound disbelieving, but that was exactly how she sounded. "Mana-chan, you NEVER take an interest in those kind of people in suits and those who carry briefcases."  
  
"Not this time," breathed Manami. "That man is drop dead GORGEOUS. He is MINE, and SO not yours."  
  
"Did I say he was?" Nadeshiko was getting tired of Manami. She was always like that when her day had been going bad.  
  
"I mean it! Stay away from him! Don't you think you've tortured me enough? First you steal MY spotlight from Tomoyo-chan, and now you're trying to steal the guy that I'm trying to get to know! I'm warning you, Kinomoto Nadeshiko--do NOt interfere with business that is not yours!" Manami threw a look of disgust at Nadeshiko and stomped up to her room. Nadeshiko snorted and went into the kitchen. She opened a cupboard, removed the pots and pans...  
  
"My money!" she gasped. The money jar was empty! There was nothing in it, not even one cent!  
  
Who would have taken my money? wondered Nadeshiko. Not Mr. or Mrs. Harada, that's for sure, they never go into the kitchen, I'm sure of it! Then that must only leave--  
  
"MANAMI!" Nadeshiko ran up the stairs and flung open the door to Manami's room, where she was blasting pop music at full volume. Seeing Nadeshiko, however, made her turn it off.  
  
"What? Come to have a go at me now?"  
  
"Where is my money?" asked Nadeshiko in a forced voice of calm. "I know you took it! Where is my money?" Manami was caught off guard.  
  
"I--I don't know what you're talking about."  
  
"My money from my money jar!" Nadeshiko was becoming hysteric. "I know you took it, I know you did! Other than myself, who else goes into the kitchen! What did you do with my money? And your hair--" Nadeshiko eyed her curled hair "--you curled your hair! Where did you get the money? And don't tell me it was from your parents or your friends, this would have cost at least 3000 yen!"  
  
"So?" snarled Manami. "You deserve it. You took away my chance to be a model, and you interfere with my business. My mom is always saying how 'great' you really are, and even my DAD reminds me you're always better looking than me. I hate you! You deserve it!"  
  
"Wh-What?" stammered Nadeshiko. "I deserve--?"  
  
"That's right," said Manami fiercely. "I know your hiding spot. If you don't stay away from that man now, then I will (somehow) make you regret EVERYTHING." Nadeshiko, tears clouding her vision, tore herself out of the room, and went back downstairs, trying not to think about how she would have to save up for 2 more years for that dress.

* * *

"Oh hello, sir, did you enjoy your meal?"  
  
"Very much, thank you." The man observed Nadeshiko carefully. "Young lady, may I ask how old you are this year?"  
  
"Me? Oh, I'm...20 this year."  
  
"And is your name Kinomoto Sakura?" the man suddenly asked. "Do you have a brother named Touya, and got lost when you were 10?"  
  
"You've got the 'lost at 10' part right, but I have no brothers or sisters, and my name is Nadeshiko, although my last name is Kinomoto," answered Nadeshiko. "But then, Kinomoto is a common name!"  
  
"As[Oh]," said the man, "Soo desu ka[I see]." He exited the small shop. The girl called Nadeshiko shouted after him, "Walk slowly, sir!"  
  
The man was actually Keitaro, Korin's son, who was the main assistant and manager of Mr. Kinomoto. He only got two out of four facts right about Sakura Kinomoto, but he wasn't giving up; the girl called Nadeshiko was suspicious, and he was going to report to Touya.

* * *

"You found somebody like my sister?"  
  
"Yes, Touya-sama. She is 20 this year, and has brown hair and green eyes, just like what you described. I just thought I should report this to you."  
  
"Arigatou[Thanks]. You are dismissed." Touya waved his hand away and Keitaro bowed himself out of his study. Touya paced up and down, thinking, Is this really my sister? After ten years of searching for her, will this really be her?  
  
"I've got to go," muttered Touya, and flung open the door to get his coat and car, but was stopped by his grandfather.  
  
"Touya," said his granfather sharply. "Keitaro told me everything. He said he found someone that seemed like Sakura."  
  
"Hai," answered Touya, "And I must go at once."  
  
"Hold it!" Mr. Kinomoto blocked Touya's path. "Touya-chan, it is almost midnight right now! You can't burst into other people's houses when they're sleeping! And besides, Keitaro didn't even say it was her FOR SURE."  
  
"Ojii-chan!"  
  
"Iie[no]," said Mr. Kinomoto firmly. "Off to bed. Now!

* * *

_Ooh...I left you guys at a cliffhanger! Don't worry, the 6th chapter will be coming soon! Very soon! In the 6th chapter is when the stuff written in the summary REALLY begins! _


	6. Chapter 5: Sakura Found and Not Found

A/N: Thanks to all who reviewed again! I wuv reviews!  
  
sakura.cherryblossom.kinomoto: That won't happen until much, much later.  
someone: Of course I don't have the plot going the same way! I mean, in the movie, the little sister says she loves the rich guy, but then when she marries the guy who REALLY REALLY REALLY likes her, she starts saying she loves him. It's confusing, so I twisted the plot.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Card Captor Sakura. It belongs to CLAMP and CLAMP only.  
  
**CinderSakura  
  
By: Lotus Dreams**  
  
Chapter 5: Sakura Found and Not Found  
  
Nadeshiko took off the ring necklace and put it onto her desk. It shone in the dim light of her lamp.  
  
"NADESHIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIKOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" someone called. Nadeshiko immediately exited her room, forgetting to wear her necklace.  
  
Mr. and Mrs. Harada had their arms around each other and were bidding Manami goodbye.  
  
"Ja, dear," said Mrs. Harada. "Me and your otou-san[father] are going to a movie! Oh, and run the shop for me, will you Nadeshiko?" Manami snorted.  
  
"YOU two to a movie? Please. You guys will fall asleep within the first two minutes of it!"  
  
"What the hell do YOU know?" sneered Mrs. Harada. "Go to hell--I mean, bed." The two of them tottered out the door. Manami gave a noise of contempt and turned around to go back upstairs. When she saw Nadeshiko behind her, she looked at her up and down in distaste.  
  
"Get out of my way."  
  
"Gomen," said Nadeshiko, stepping to the side. Manami said, "Tuh!" to her and walked upstairs. Nadeshiko was left to run the shop, although there wouldn't be many customers at 10 in the evening.  
  
Suddenly, the door slid open. A guy, smelling strongly of beer and with black hair, stumbled in. "Mana," he said sluggishly. "I want Mana-chan! I WANT MY MANA-CHAN!!" Nadeshiko stepped forward hesitantly.  
  
"Um--can I help you?" The guy turned to look at her. His eyes widened, for he had never seen anything so beautiful; short, shoulder length auburn hair with startling green eyes, and she was rather thin, as well...he grinned stupidly.  
  
"Hey there," he rasped, and pulled her into his arms, planting a hard, messy, drunk kiss onto her lips.  
  
"AAAAAAAAH!" screamed Nadeshiko. "Get--off--me--" He was rubbing his hands across her waist, still kissing her furiously all over the face. "Mana-chan--"  
  
"I'm--not--Manami!" Nadeshiko tried to yell. "Get off me, you slimy disgusting baka--mmph!" He grasped her tighter. Nadeshiko moved her arm slightly and socked him in the stomach. The guy backed off with a groan. Nadeshiko grabbed a towel and scrubbed her face furiously.  
  
"Don't come near me ever again!" Nadeshiko was shaking, despite her anger. The man, however, paid no attention. Grinning an insane smile, he stumbled forwards, and tried to snatch her. Nadeshiko took a step backwards, so he grabbed the collar of her shirt instead. It ripped halfway to the waist.  
  
Nadeshiko screamed as he tried to get a strong grip on her. "Stop!" she yelled. "Stop--" Just then, Manami came down the stairs and saw what the man was doing to Nadeshiko. Her eyes widened.  
  
"Get your hands off her, you filthy slimy baka!" she screeched, running at him. When she jerked him off, however, she looked at his face and realized it was--  
  
"Kan-Kansuke?" she stammered in shock. "Wh-Wha--?" Kansuke grinned stupidly at her. "Hey there." He tried to grab her waist, too, but Manami pulled away.  
  
"What--were--you--doing--with--Nadeshiko?" she said through gritted teeth. Kansuke's insane grin widened.  
  
"Kissing her, of course."  
  
"Why?" said Manami shrilly, her voice growing louder. "WHY? TELL ME, WHY?!"  
  
"Because she's pretty." Manami's eyes widened. She rounded on Nadeshiko.  
  
"H-He tried to grab me and he ripped my shirt," said Nadeshiko shakily. Manami turned purple.  
  
"HOW DARE YOU!" she shrieked. "I HATE YOU I HATE YOU I HATE YOU! HOW DARE YOU SEDUCE MY BOYFRIEND! HOW DARE YOU KISS HIM WITH YOUR FILTHY UNWORTHY LIPS! HOW DARE YOU TRY TO TAKE HIM AWAY FROM ME! I HATE YOU, I HATE YOU I HATE YOU!" Manami spotted a bowl of cold, icy water on a table. She flung the water onto Nadeshiko. Nadeshiko was shocked.  
  
"GET OUT! GET OUT! I NEVER WANT TO SEE YOU AGAIN! I NEVER KNEW WHY MOM AND DAD DECIDED TO KEEP YOU! GET OUT! GET OUT! GET--OUT!" screamed Manami. Nadeshiko dodged as she hurled the bowl at her head. Nadeshiko, tears in her eyes, tore out of the small shop, never to return there again.

* * *

Nadeshiko shivered convulsively as the cold night air whistled through her hair. She had no where to go. Her shirt was ripped. She looked like a disaster. Luckily, Tomoyo was just going out for a night walk and spotted Nadeshiko walking, hugging her chest tightly.  
  
"Nadeshiko-chan?" Nadeshiko jumped a mile. There was Tomoyo, looking intensely concerned. "What's wrong?"  
  
"Tomoyo-chan," said Nadeshiko, relieved, and collapsed into her arms. Tomoyo stroked her hair as she cried.  
  
"What happened?"  
  
"Some--Some guy grabbed me and kissed me all over and turns out he was Manami's boyfriend and now--now I have nowhere to go!"  
  
"Aw, Nadeshiko, don't worry," Tomoyo soothed as Nadeshiko sobbed harder. "Come on, you can live at my house for now."  
  
"No," hiccupped Nadeshiko, "No, it's okay--"  
  
"You're staying at my house and that's it!" said Tomoyo firmly. "Come, I'll--"  
  
Nadeshiko couldn't take it anymore and fainted right then.  
  
"--take you to my house."

* * *

"What happened?" asked Sonomi at once when she spotted Tomoyo dragging Nadeshiko in.  
  
"Nadeshiko was attacked by a crazy guy who happened to be Manami's boyfriend and was thrown out of the house," said Tomoyo grimly. Sonomi was shocked.  
  
"Oh my goodness! You're not serious!"  
  
"Actually, I am," answered Tomoyo. "Okaa-san, can we let her live at our house for now? She has no place to go, and no other people who would welcome her. Why don't we just keep her here?"  
  
"Excellent idea," said Sonomi. "I've always liked Nadeshiko, she was always such a sweet, sweet girl. She can have the guest room."  
  
"Thanks, okaa-san!" said Tomoyo happily, and kissed her mother on the cheek. She dragged Nadeshiko upstairs into the guest room, which was rather large and had a big bed, wrapped a thick warm blanket over her, and stayed with her until she came to.  
  
When Nadeshiko finally awoke, she was surprised to find Tomoyo keeping her company.  
  
"Tomoyo, I--"  
  
"It's okay," interrupted Tomoyo. "We have a guest room. You can stay here for as long as you want.  
  
"Tomoyo-chan!"  
  
"I told you, no sweat," said Tomoyo firmly. "You're staying at my house and that's final!"  
  
"I--I don't know how to thank you," said Nadeshiko, filled with gratitude, "I mean, you really don't need to do this."  
  
"It's okay," Tomoyo repeated. "I'm glad to have you live at my house. The more, the merrier, right?" She gave a bright smile at Nadeshiko, which she returned. Nadeshiko felt extra warm, because she had the pleasure of having Tomoyo as a friend.  
  
"Girls!" called Sonomi from downstairs. "Come on! It's dinner time!"  
  
"Dinner?"  
  
"Yeah, aren't you hungry?" asked Tomoyo.  
  
"I--"  
  
Her stomach growled loudly.  
  
"--guess so."

* * *

Dinner consisted of steamed rice, roast chicken, a plate of green vegetables, fried shrimp, and fish. Nadeshiko ate like she never ate before, it was so good. Tomoyo watched her eat, giggling every so often. Tomoyo and her mother were quite rich, as her mother ran a big toy company, but they still wanted to do their own chores, make their own food, etc.  
  
Nadeshiko smiled contentedly when she finished. "That was the best dinner I ever ate!" Sonomi laughed.  
  
"I'm glad you like it. I bought the fish fresh from the supermarket. Isn't it good?"  
  
Nadeshiko nodded. "So good, I almost cried when it was finished!"  
  
"Okay...so, what do you two want to do now?"  
  
"Erm--"  
  
"Do you...have any books?" asked Nadeshiko shyly. Tomoyo smiled at her shyness.  
  
"You don't have to be quiet about that sort of thing, you can ask or say anything you want here. Yeah, we have tons of books. We have a special room with shelves and shelves of them. What are you looking for?"  
  
Nadeshiko shrugged. "Oh, you know, stuff about electronics; anything related to the Kinomoto company."  
  
Sonomi raised an eyebrow. "Oh? Are you thinking of working there?"  
  
Nadeshiko seemed embarrassed. "Well, yes. Um...I applied for it once but I lost my forms. But then a really nice man named Li Syaoran found them and returned them to me; I said I wouldn't need them anymore, but he told me to keep them just in case, because they would one day come in useful." Nadeshiko shrugged. "It's my dream to work at Kinomoto Inc. It seems like a really great place to work, seems really high class. I had given up on my dream once, and I won't again."  
  
Sonomi nodded. "I see. I admire your persistence. Tomoyo-chan, go look if there's any books that Nadeshiko requested.  
  
"Hai." Tomoyo beckoned at Nadeshiko. "Come with me."

* * *

Manami screamed at Kansuke for a few hours, then threw him out of her restaurant-shop. She was breathing hard. That little dog! she screamed inwardly. I hate Nadeshiko, I hate her, I hate her! She was so full of anger, that if she exploded, it would probably blow up the next city.  
  
She stomped upstairs to her room. In there, she spotted something gleaming on Nadeshiko's desk. It was her ring, that stupid one with Kinomoto Nadeshiko written on it. But it was pretty, still the same. She walked to the desk and snatched it off. She untied the string strung onto it and put the ring onto her finger. She looked at it, how good it looked on her finger.  
  
"NADESHIKO! NADESHIKO!" a voice suddenly called. Manami gulped. Her parents were home! She ran downstairs, putting on an angry face.  
  
"Mana!" said Mrs. Harada sharply. "Where's Nadeshiko?"  
  
"Gone," said Manami clearly.  
  
"WHAT?"  
  
"Gone."  
  
"WHAT?"  
  
"Gone."  
  
"WHAT?"  
  
"Gone."  
  
"Oh my goodness! GONE?! But--why?"  
  
"Because I kicked her out, that's why!" said Manami furiously. "I caught her kissing with Kansuke-chan!"  
  
"YOU BAKA!" screamed Mrs. Harada. "YOU STUPID BAKA! YOU REALIZE THE TROUBLE YOU'VE CAUSED? OH MY GOODNESS, WHO'S GOING TO COOK FOR THE CUSTOMERS NOW? WE'LL BE POOR AND DIE! YOU STUPID IDIOT! WHY DID YOU SEND HER AWAY BECAUSE OF A BOY?"  
  
"Because she's always stealing everything I have!" shouted Manami. "I hope she dies and rots out there!"  
  
"YOU--"  
  
"Ahem." The three of them whirled around. A man in his late 20s was standing there, with a couple of men in black suits. "Konbanwa," he said evenly. "I'm Kinomoto Touya, grandson of the owner of Kinomoto Inc,, Mr. Kinomoto. I'm looking for my long lost sister, Sakura Kinomoto. I've heard she's here. Can I looked around for her?"  
  
The three looked at him, dumbfounded. Manami recovered first.  
  
"I--I don't know what you mean. There's no such person here."  
  
"That's funny, I remember somebody saying that a 20-year-old girl here was my younger sister. Can you please let her out right now instead of acting like Cinderella's stepsister?" Touya was frantic. He hoped that when he saw Sakura, he would recognize her instantly. But they did not move.  
  
"Excuse me, but did you hear what I said?"  
  
"I--I'm 20 years old." Manami stepped forward. Mrs. Harada's eyes widened. Touya's eyebrows creased together. Manami had figured something out now. Maybe they thought that Nadeshiko was that Sakura Kinomoto, but whatever. She had Nadeshiko's ring in her hand. If Nadeshiko really was Touya's sister, then her ring must be proof. Then she hesitated. Doing it may cause in a crime, or she might be found out. Pretending to be Sakura Kinomoto, granddaughter of THE Mr. Kinomoto would be so, so, wrong. But then she thought of Nadeshiko with Kansuke, stealing Tomoyo's friendship from her, trying to make the hot guy like her...and she instantly spoke up.  
  
"YOU'RE 20 years old?"  
  
"Yes." Manami's voice was shaky. "If I...if I told you that when I lost my memory at around 10 years old because of a car crash, and was brought by my parents--I mean, Mr. and Mrs. Harada--would you believe me?"  
  
"You lost your memory?" Touya was desperate. "Then...Then can you tell me anything?"  
  
"No. I lost ALL of my memory. I can't tell you anything," said Manami fiercely.  
  
"What about a piece of clothing? Hair pin? Don't you have anything?"  
  
"Nothing," said Manami. with me. You only." Touya stepped forward, and followed Manami into the kitchen. Manami was breathing hard. This was her chance to make Nadeshiko regret everything she ever did to her.  
  
Manami took the ring off her hand and gave it, trembling, to Touya. "When I lost my memory, I found this on my neck. I always had a suspicion that this was linked to my past." Touya's eyes widened at the ring.  
  
"This...This..." He read the inscription inside. Kinomoto Nadeshiko. Then he looked at Manami.  
  
"Sa...Sakura?" he whispered. Manami said nothing, not DARING to say anything, hoping her scheme would work...  
  
Touya embraced her tightly, saying, "I finally found you, Sakura-chan. I've found you, finally!"

* * *

_OH NO!! Touya has been tricked by Manami to be Sakura! But Sakura doesn't know it! OMG, the suspense! Review for more!_


	7. Chapter 6: Starting of a Rich Life

A/N: I know, I know, all you people are saying that Manami looks NOTHING like Sakura. But you can dye your hair, and wear contacts for any reason. And besides, Touya was so happy to see her that he practically forgot about the appearance thing. What the hell, all your questions will be answered in this chapter.  
  
Mariko: YAY! You're the first person to notice that Matsuo, Manami, and Makiko all start with the letter 'M'!  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Card Captor Sakura.  
  
**CinderSakura  
  
By: Lotus Dreams**  
  
Chapter 6: Starting of a Rich Life  
  
"THIS is Kinomoto Sakura?"  
  
"Shut up!" said Touya angrily, when they entered the Kinomoto mansion. Sae, the main maid, was raising her eyebrow at Manami, aka 'Sakura'.  
  
"Pardon me, Touya-sama, but I clearly remember that Sakura had green eyes and auburn hair, not blonde hair and blue eyes," Sae persisted. "Don't you think so?"  
  
"She was forced to dye her hair blonde and wear blue contacts from a man who kidnapped her," Touya countered. "He wanted to hold her for ransom, but--well, as she lost her memory, he couldn't do anything, so left her onto streets. Then the Harada couple, Harada Makiko and Harada Matsuo, found her and raised her as their own daughter and called her Manami."  
  
Manami nodded at Sae. Sae was still disbelieving. "You lost your memory? Then what proof do you have that you are Kinomoto Sakura?" Touya held up the ring with Kinomoto Nadeshiko written on it.  
  
"This was on her finger. I remember giving it to Sakura before leaving for Tomoeda." Sae was still a little doubtful, but looked at Manami respectfully.  
  
"Pardon my doubt, Ms. Sakura, but I was really suspicious, for Mr. Touya has been tricked many times here."  
  
"No--No problem," stammered Manami. So this was what being rich was like! Having other people practically BOW to you...  
  
"Come on, I'll show you to your room." Touya beckoned to Manami.  
  
When you first entered the mansion, you would be faced with a great hall. There would be a large marble staircase on your right, leading upstairs to the gigantic bedrooms. On your left was a staircase leading down, to the large basement, where there was a ping pong table and bed, TV, bathroom, and many more things. If you looked in front, at the hall, there would be five door ways; one in the front, which led to the dining room; one on the left, which led to huge living room; another on the left, which was the bathroom; one on the right, which was the large, sparkling kitchen; and another one on the right, which was Mr. Kinomoto's study room with a bathroom. Under the marble staircase was a door, which led to Touya's study room.  
  
Touya led Manami up the stairs and onto the second floor. The second floor had seven bedrooms, with three big ones; one for Mr. Kinomoto, one for Touya, and one waiting for Sakura. The other smaller three were for Sae, the butler Takiji, the cook Sumiko, and the last one was a guest room.  
  
As soon as Manami entered her room, she gasped; it was luxurious! The bed in the center of the room was huge, and it was right under a window sill with silky white curtains. Two nighttables were on either side of the bed, with a lamp on each of them. A dresser with a large mirror was on one side, filled with hair accessories, makeup, combs, brushes, and whatnot; a desk on the other side had another lamp and was kind of empty. An enormous closet was in the corner, empty and waiting to be filled with expensive clothes. There was a door beside the dresser, leading to a bathroom.  
  
"Welcome home, Sakura," said Touya, smiling.  
  
Manami was open-mouthed in awe.  
  
"My room?" she squeaked.  
  
"Yours." Manami threw her arms around the man she was tricking in a tight embrace.

* * *

On the first day, Touya let Manami roam around Tomoeda's shops and salons, doing what she liked, but only if she was accompanied by other people. In the salon, she told Touya's people to wait outside, and secretly dyed her hair auburn when she was supposed to wash the 'dye' out of her hair. Then, they went to a big fat mall, filled with clothes just waiting to be bought, and Manami bought purses, jeans, pants, tank tops, T-shirts, tube tops, off the shoulder shirts, and every other kind of shirt imaginable. Then, she went to the eye doctor, and pretending to take her lenses out, she actually put green lenses IN. When she finally reached home, she looked almost exactly like Sakura. Except for the long curly hair.  
  
"Hey, kaijuu," said Touya playfully, punching Manami on the shoulder. "What's up? Did you clean out the entire mall?"  
  
"You bet!" said Manami, and hugged Touya. "I washed out that awful dye and took out the contacts."  
  
"Good. Now I'm going to show you father and mother. Come on." Manami followed Touya to his study under the staircase. Once inside, they went to his desk. On his desk were two pictures; one of Fujitaka, and one of Fujitaka, Nadeshiko, and him.  
  
"This is our father." He pointed to Fujitaka. "This is me." He pointed to himself in the family picture. "And this is our mother." The dark-haired beauty smiled up at them.  
  
"Mom is so...pretty." Manami pretended to be intensely interested, while really, she was bored. She didn't give a damn about his family members! All she cared about was the money, the privileges, the clothes, the house; she didn't want to know about anything else!  
  
"Yeah. She died when you were born though."  
  
"She died giving birth to me?" Now that was disgusting! thought Manami.  
  
"Yup. Otou-san was devastated and happy at the same time; he lost his wife, but gained you."  
  
"Touya-sama! Sakura-sama! Mr. Kinomoto-sama! Dinner time!" called Sae.  
  
Dinner consisted of cooked chicken, vegetable sushi, noodles, cabbage, broccoli, cooked fish, and some plain rice, though it was expensive all the same. nothing was salty. Manami was disappointed. Without salty stuff, she was doomed! Oh well, she had to live on. She took a deep breath and tried to enjoy her dinner as much as possible.

* * *

Ding, dong.  
  
"I'll get it!" called Nadeshiko. She ran to the front door and opened it.  
  
"Oha--" Nadeshiko widened her eyes when she saw Syaoran.  
  
"--yo."  
  
"Oh, konbanwa, Nadeshiko-san," greeted Syaoran, recovering quickly. One of his eyebrows was raised, and a small smile was at his lips. "Do you know Daidouji Tomoyo as well?"  
  
Tomoyo came in just then.  
  
"Oh, konbanwa, Mr. Li," she said. "You've met Nadeshiko, I see."  
  
"Is she visiting?"  
  
"No, she lives here."  
  
Nadeshiko looked at Tomoyo, surprised. "You know Mr. Li?"  
  
Syaoran smiled. "Why are you all calling me Mr. Li for? We're the same age."  
  
Tomoyo nodded at Nadeshiko. "You're right, Syaoran. And yes, I know Syaoran because his cousin, Meiling, is 20 but still likes to play with toys, like teddy bears and junk, and--well, you know my okaa-san runs a toy company, so when she brings home a sample we always give it to Meiling." Nadeshiko nodded.  
  
"20 and still likes toys?"  
  
Syaoran looked a little embarrassed. "Erm--she thinks they're cute."  
  
"Oh..."  
  
"Well, come in!" said Tomoyo briskly. "What are you standing there for?"  
  
"Iie[no]," said Syaoran. "I have other things to do today. I'm just dropping Mr. Thank You Beary Much off."  
  
"'Mr. Thank You Beary Much'?" inquired Nadeshiko shyly.  
  
Syaoran was holding a large bag. He pulled a large white bear with a red bow from it. There was a button at the bear's foot. He pressed it.  
  
"Thank...you...beary...much!" said the bear mechanically.  
  
"So what did your cousin say?" asked Tomoyo casually, taking the bear.  
  
"She said it was lame."  
  
"Oh." Syaoran shrugged.  
  
"She's pretty hard on stuffed animals, you know. Remember the bear that kept playing that stupid Beethoven symphony endlessly? Meiling almost strangled its head off."

* * *

After Syaoran had left, Tomoyo closed the door and looked at Nadeshiko suspiciously. Nadeshiko refused to look at her.  
  
"Nadeshiko." Nadeshiko snapped her head to look at her.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Why are you always so nervous around Mr. Li--I mean, Syaoran?"  
  
"I'm not!"  
  
"Yes you are."  
  
"No I'm not."  
  
"Yes you are."  
  
"No I'm not."  
  
"Then how come you never talked that much when he was here and your cheeks turned a violent shade of pink? No offense, Nadeshiko, but your skin is as white as snow and you're ALWAYS talking."  
  
"Tomoyo!"  
  
"Do you like him?"  
  
"I've only known him for three days, how can I like him?"  
  
"From what I've heard, four. And have you heard of love at first sight?"  
  
"Tomoyo! I don't even LIKE him THAT way, let alone LOVE! Spare me, will you, Tomoyo-chan?"  
  
"You DO like him. You're just too afraid to admit it."  
  
"Tomoyo! I do NOT like him, for the last time! There is no such thing as liking some person after knowing him for three days!"  
  
"Yes there is."  
  
"No there isn't."  
  
"Yes there is."  
  
"No there isn't."  
  
"Yes there is."  
  
"NO, there isn't."  
  
"YES THERE IS!"  
  
"NO THERE ISN'T!"  
  
"YES!"  
  
"NO!"  
  
"YES!"  
  
"NO!"  
  
"YES!"  
  
"NO!"  
  
"NO!"  
  
"YES!"  
  
"Hah! You said yes!" said Tomoyo triumphantly. Nadeshiko pouted.  
  
"I'm not talking to you EVER AGAIN."  
  
"Hey--Nadeshiko!"

* * *

"Manami, you stupid girl, are you CRAZY?" whispered Mrs. Harada as soon as Manami called her on the phone. "How DARE you pretend to be a Kinomoto!"  
  
"Okaa-san, don't WORRY," said Manami gleefully. "I can't believe how well this is working! I thought they would be suspicious, but I was wrong! Now I am going to live a rich life! I will make that stupid Nadeshiko sorry!"  
  
"AUGH! Nadeshiko, Nadeshiko, is that all you think about?" shrieked Mrs. Harada. "What if they found out SHE'S the real one and YOU'RE a fake? Actually, never mind Nadeshiko, what if they find out you're really fake?"  
  
"They won't," said Manami confidently. "I kicked Nadeshiko out of the house, and I already have proof, anyway. And besides, the brother, Touya, he's such a dunce! He is no problem." Manami almost hung up on the phone before saying, "Oh yeah, I almost forgot--my name is Kinomoto Sakura now, not Harada Manami anymore."  
  
The line went dead.

* * *

Syaoran pulled his car up to the Kinomoto mansion's driveway. He climbed out of the car, taking his briefcase with him. He rang the doorbell. Sae opened it.  
  
"Ah, Mr. Li, are you well today?"  
  
"Hai, genki desu[yes, I'm fine]," replied Syaoran briskly. "I'm here to see Mr. Kinomoto. I have some important files to give to him in private."  
  
"Very well, then, Mr. Li, please take off your shoes and I will lead the way." Sae led him to Mr. Kinomoto's study. She knocked on the door.  
  
"What?" grunted Mr. Kinomoto.  
  
"Mr. Li Syaoran to see you, sir. He said he has some important files to give to you, sir."  
  
"Let him in." Sae opened the door and gestured for Syaoran to go in. Syaoran did so.  
  
Mr. Kinomoto was seated at his desk, reading a newspaper. He looked up when Syaoran entered. He put his newspaper down. "Hello, Syaoran. Do you have the information I need?"  
  
Syaoran nodded. He opened his briefcase and took out some important looking folders. "Right now, the country most eager to do business with us is Korea. These are the files. They contain the time that the Korean representatives are most willing to hold a meeting here to discuss."  
  
Mr. Kinomoto nodded. "Domo arigatou, Syaoran. You are dismissed." Syaoran bowed respectfully.  
  
"Hai." When he turned to leave, the door opened before he could open it. Mr. Kinomoto looked.  
  
"Sakura-chan," he said. "Knock before you enter." 'Sakura' said no word.  
  
"Sakura? Did you hear me?" Manami snapped out of staring at gorgeous Syaoran.  
  
"H-Huh? Oh, um, hai." Her eyes slid to Syaoran again. Syaoran raised an eyebrow.  
  
"Why are you here? And why did you dye your hair and wear contacts?"  
  
"SYAORAN!" Mr. Kinomoto stood up quickly. "That person happens to be my long lost granddaughter who was forced to dye her hair and wear blue contacts! She has washed the dye out of her hair and gotten rid of the contacts! This is Kinomoto Sakura you are talking to, so show respect!"  
  
"Hai," replied Syaoran, though he was still distasteful of Manami.  
  
"Sakura-chan, escort Syaoran to the front door." Manami was instantly exhilarated.  
  
"Hai, ojii-chan!" She grabbed Syaoran's arm and dragged him to the door. Syaoran was thoroughly disgusted. When they reached the front door, Syaoran jerked his arm out of Manami's grasp.  
  
"Can you PLEASE not do that next time?" Manami gave a sweet, innocent smile.  
  
"Come back soon, Syaoran-chan!" Syaoran's lip curled. Touya came just then and spotted Syaoran.  
  
"Oh, hello Syaoran. I see you've met my little sister, Sakura?"  
  
"Oh, konbanwa, Touya-sama...and yes. Is she really your sister this time, Touya? After all, from what Mr. Kinomoto told me, you've been tricked several times already by various money-hungry idiots." Touya nodded.  
  
"Yes. But I have proof." Syaoran eyed Manami. Manami kept smiling.  
  
"Proof. Yes, proof..." Syaoran's eyes were on her face. "But she looks NOTHING like you." Syaoran bid them farewell and left.

* * *

Ooh, Manami likes Syaoran, but Syaoran hates her! And Syaoran and Sakura seem to like each other! I hope you guys are satisfied with this chapter. Touya wasn't thinking straight, that was all. Okay, REVIEW!! 


	8. Chapter 7: Real Jobs and Real Filth

A/N: Thanks to all reviewers! I LOVE reviews so much...okee, now we will continue on with the story, sorry for not updating in a long time!  
  
Mariko: I award you a fanfictional first place medal for thinking of the best punishments for Harada Manami. [bows]  
caprigirl92: Yup, Syaoran's smart, otherwise Mr. Kinomoto wouldn't hire him.  
JaDe EyEs: ??? Can you repeat that?  
  
Disclaimer: No, I don't own Card Captor Sakura.  
  
**CinderSakura  
  
By: Lotus Dreams  
  
**Chapter 7: Real Jobs and Real Filth  
  
"You wanted to see me, Syaoran?"  
  
"Hai, sir." Syaoran entered Mr. Kinomoto's office. He sat down in front of him and slid an envelope in front of him. Mr. Kinomoto was just sipping his coffee, and stopped mid-sip.  
  
"This--?"  
  
"This is a photocopy of the resumé of a worker I think is competent to take up a job in this company. She works extremely hard, and she also has experience. She would be great as an assistant to all workers--a sort of half secretary."  
  
"And?"  
  
"That's it," said Syaoran calmly. "I highly recommend her. She is one of the most devoted workers I have ever seen." A bit of a lie, of course, but based on her forms, resumé, and personality, he thought Kinomoto Nadeshiko was perfect to work at Kinomoto Inc..

* * *

Nadeshiko looked longingly in front of the store window. The dress was still there, the gray suit with a blue blouse. It looked plain, but she liked it.  
  
"Kinomoto Nadeshiko?" Nadeshiko turned around. Her stomach gave a somersault.  
  
Li Syaoran!  
  
"Oh, hello," she said, her voice unusually high. She cleared her throat. "Erm...what are you doing here?"  
  
"That's precisely what I was going to ask you," said Syaoran, smiling.  
  
"Well, I'm just...looking at that dress." Nadeshiko thought she sounded stupid. To elaborate, she jerked her thumb at the dress in the window. Syaoran glanced at it.  
  
"You'd look good in it." Nadeshiko felt her cheeks turn red.  
  
"Oh...um...arigatou. I have always been thinking, that when I can buy it and wear it, and I've gotten a real job, I'll wear it on my first day to work. But I'll never get a chance to wear it." Syaoran cocked his head.  
  
"Naze desu ka[why]?"  
  
"Because I have no money to buy it," Nadeshiko replied simply, shrugging. "Mr. and Mrs. Harada don't give me any money, and neither does Mana-chan, so I have to save up yen by yen. But recently, Manami took all the money I had and spent it all, so..."  
  
"This Manami girl--she has blonde hair and blue eyes, right?"  
  
"Well, yes. But she curled her blonde hair."  
  
"How much money did you have?"  
  
"A lot."  
  
"And she took it ALL?"  
  
"Hai[yes]. But it's okay, I can save up all over again, it's no big deal," said Nadeshiko, trying to smile. She couldn't, though. Thinking of all the years she had been saving up for that dress and having it taken away by someone who slept in the same house as her made her feel empty. She glanced at the dress again. Syaoran followed her gaze.  
  
"You really want it, don't you?"  
  
"Hai. That's why I'm saving up for it." Nadeshiko didn't know why she was telling Syaoran all of this. The blush from her cheeks was fading, and she wasn't talking about makeup. She forced a smile. "Well, see you." She walked away, wiping, almost casually, away something from her face.  
  
Syaoran watched her go. Then he looked the dress. He walked into the store. A saleslady greeted him.  
  
"Konnichi-wa, sir, what--?"  
  
"Can I have that dress in the window?"  
  
"Which one?"  
  
"The gray suit with the blue blouse. Can you take it down for me? I want to buy it."  
  
"Sir, that costs 30,000 yen!"  
  
"No problem." He slapped a wad of bills onto the table. The saleslady's eyes bulged out.  
  
"Sir, this is a WOMEN'S STORE."  
  
"I know."  
  
"Sir, we make clothes for WOMEN."  
  
"I know."  
  
"Sir, that suit comes with a SKIRT."  
  
"I know."  
  
"Sir, it comes with a BLOUSE."  
  
"I know."  
  
"Sir, it costs THIRTY THOUSAND YEN."  
  
Syaoran shrugged. "I know."  
  
"Sir, are you--?"  
  
"I--NO," said Syaoran loudly. "There just happens to be a very nice girl who wants this dress, and I'm just going to buy it for her."  
  
"Is that all, sir?"  
  
"H--OH MY GOD, WHAT IS WITH YOU PEOPLE HERE? CAN'T A MAN BUY SOMETHING FOR A WOMAN AS A GIFT? IS IT AGAINST THE LAW? NOOO, I DON'T THINK SO THE LAST TIME I CHECKED JAPAN'S LAWS! OR IS IT AGAINST THE RULES HERE TO BUY SOMETHING FOR A WOMAN? OR IS IT AGAINST THE LAW FOR A MAN TO GO INTO A WOMAN'S SHOP? GOD, WHY ARE YOU PEOPLE SO--"  
  
"Okay, okay, sir, I get the point," said the saleslady hurriedly. "Um...please go to the cashier in the front."  
  
Syaoran glared at her, grabbed the dress, and walked away.  
  
The saleslady muttered under her breath. "God, what is WITH him?"

* * *

Ring, ring, ring, ring.  
  
Nadeshiko rushed to the telephone.  
  
"Moshi moshi?" she said. "Daidouji residence."  
  
"Are you Nadeshiko?" said a smooth, calm voice.  
  
Nadeshiko's heart skipped a beat. It couldn't be--  
  
"Li Syaoran?" she said incredulously.  
  
"Funnily enough, yes," answered Syaoran. "Listen, starting from next week, you'll be able to work at Kinomoto Inc. You know where that is, right?"  
  
"Nani[what]?"  
  
"You. Will. Be. Working. At. Kinomoto. Inc.. Starting. From. Next. Week. You know where it is, right?"  
  
"But--I never handed in my forms or anything yet! When did this happen?"  
  
"Ms. Nadeshiko, I made a copy of your forms in the envelope. I handed them to Mr. Kinomoto, and I highly recommended you. In the end, he accepted you and you will be working as a special secretary in my department, the Foreign Negotiations Department."  
  
"You made a copy of my forms?."  
  
"Hai."  
  
"You gave it to THE owner of Kinomoto Inc.?"  
  
"Hai."  
  
"He accepted me?"  
  
"Hai."  
  
"I'm going to work there next week?"  
  
"Hai."  
  
"NEXT WEEK?"  
  
"Hai." Then Syaoran braced himself.  
  
"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! ARIGATOU GOZAIMASU[thank you] ARIGATOU GOZAIMASU ARIGATOU GOZAIMASU!! I NEVER KNEW YOU WOULD DO SOMETHING SO GOOD FOR ME! I--I DON'T KNOW WHAT TO SAY! ARIG--"  
  
"Erm...do itashi mashite[you're welcome]," said Syaoran, trying not to laugh. "No problem. Uh, see you."  
  
"Ja ne," she said happily, but then Syaoran called, "Chotto matte!" Nadeshiko put the phone to her ear again.  
  
"Hai?"  
  
"If you scream again like that, be careful that I don't fire you."  
  
"Hai, Syaoran--I mean, Li-sama!"

* * *

Manami knocked on Tomoyo's front door. She was dressed beautifully in a skimpy black fishnet top and TIGHT light blue jeans. Her hair was done perfectly. Tomoyo opened the door. She opened her mouth to say, "Kon--" but then she saw Manami.  
  
"What the hell happened to you?" she said. "Auburn hair? Green contacts? Are you trying to look like Nadeshiko?"  
  
"No, I want to look BETTER than Nadeshiko," said Manami.  
  
Tomoyo rolled her eyes. "Manami, you are NEVER going to look better than her if you keep going that."  
  
"It's Sakura now."  
  
"Nani?"  
  
"It's SAKURA now. Guess what? I am the long lost granddaughter of Mr. Kinomoto of Kinomoto Inc., and the long lost little sister of Kinomoto Touya, his grandson. Which means that I am now HIGHER than that brat Nadeshiko."  
  
"You know, Manami, you can say you're higher, but you will ALWAYS be lower than her. For one, she doesn't wear such dirty clothes, and two, she doesn't say such dirty words."  
  
"ExCUSE me? SHE'S the one that's dirty, NOT me. Look at me, I'm so clean! I take a shower three times a day, okay? And it's Sakura now."  
  
"You can take a shower ten times a day and still be as dirty. What do you want, anyway?"  
  
"To see you. I mean, girl, you seem to be having hard times." Tomoyo's hair was a bit messy, and her clothes were not that straight, but other than that, Tomoyo didn't get Manami's meaning.  
  
"I'm was having quite an easy time before you came, SAKURA."  
  
"Tomoyo-chan!" called a voice just then. "Where are you?" Then Nadeshiko appeared at the door. Her eyes widened at Manami.  
  
"Manami-san! Oh, hello! I didn't know you were here! You're looking pretty good today. Nice clothes." Her voice was cheery and sweet, but Manami felt disgusted just the same.  
  
"What are YOU doing here?"  
  
"I--"  
  
"She lives here, SAKURA," said Tomoyo. Manami blinked.  
  
"NANI?"  
  
"She. Lives. Here."  
  
"EEW! Such filth living in YOUR home?"  
  
"Watch your mouth, baka!" Tomoyo spat. "YOU'RE bigger filth than her even with your three showers!"  
  
"It's okay, Tomoyo," said Nadeshiko. "She can call me what she wants."  
  
"That's right," sneered Manami. "I can call her what she wants. And I'm calling her:  
  
1. Filth  
  
2. Boyfriend stealer  
  
3. The guy somebody likes stealer  
  
4. Good luck stealer  
  
5. Filth  
  
6. Chance stealer  
  
7. Best friend stealer  
  
8. Mom stealer  
  
9. Good looks stealer  
  
10. FILTH FILTH FILTH FILTH FIIIIIIIIIIILTH!!"  
  
With that, Manami spat at Nadeshiko's feet and left.

* * *

_REVIEW! Not much of a chapter, but review anyway! _


	9. Chapter 8: First Day on the Job

A/N: Sorry for the long delay. School, you know.  
  
Disclaimer: Don't own Card Captor Sakura.  
  
**CinderSakura  
  
By: Lotus Dreams**  
  
Chapter 8: First Day on the Job  
  
Nadeshiko hurriedly put on a simple white skirt with a simple white blouse. She didn't have that many good clothes, and rarely shopped at all.  
  
Li Syaoran had called her and said that he needed to give something to her. He was very casual, yet his voice still sent shivers down Nadeshiko's spine. She didn't know what was happening, but she did know one thing:  
  
She didn't like it.  
  
Reactions when they heard Li Syaoran had called her:  
  
Tomoyo: squealed.  
  
Tomoyo's mother: warned her.  
  
Manami: doesn't know.  
  
Nadeshiko could only take the bus, as riding a bike would undignified, and she didn't have a car. It took her about ten minutes, but that was okay, it was only 6:52, and Syaoran said at 7.  
  
She reached the Bridge Cafe. Inside, she saw Syaoran sipping coffee and checking his watch. He had a package with him.  
  
Nadeshiko entered the cafe. She greeted Syaoran with a friendly smile and warm hello.  
  
"Konbanwa, Li-sama."  
  
"Konbanwa, Nadeshiko-san," replied Syaoran. "Hajimemashite[how do you do]?  
  
"So-so, you could say," replied Nadeshiko, laughing good-naturedly. Syaoran simply smiled. Nadeshiko had this way of making him smile so effortlessly.  
  
"Um...did you say you had something to give to me, Li-sama?"  
  
"You only address me as 'Li' at work, Nadeshiko," said Syaoran, putting down his cup. "The rest of the time, call me Syaoran."  
  
"Hai[yes]," said Nadeshiko. "And...?"  
  
"Oh, right," said Syaoran. He pulled a gift wrapped package from behind him. "This is for you."  
  
Nadeshiko's eyes widened. "This--"  
  
Syaoran put a hand up to silence her. "Don't thank me. It's just a present to congratulate you on getting the job."  
  
"Li--Syaoran-san, I...I don't know what to say." Nadeshiko could not do anything but smile. "I can't accept it."  
  
"Oh, you can," countered Syaoran. "Open it."  
  
With hesitant fingers, Nadeshiko touched the package. Then she opened it slowly, gradually, and when she was finished, her eyes widened.  
  
It was the dress she had wanted for so long! The gray one with the blue blouse!  
  
"Li-sama! N--"  
  
"Syaoran," interrupted Syaoran. "Like it?"  
  
"I--I--"  
  
"No take-backs," warned Syaoran, "Or I am SO taking back the job."  
  
"I--I--"  
  
"No more 'I's, please."  
  
"I--I mean, Syaoran-san...this is too much. Why did you even go to all the trouble?"  
  
Syaoran regarded her thoughtfully.  
  
"You wanted it, so I got it for you. Is there a problem?"  
  
"But...but this is so expensive!" Syaoran snorted.  
  
"Expensive? Please. Don't even mention it. It barely cost me anything at all."  
  
Nadeshiko didn't know what to say. "I'm so touched," she said, her eyes sparkling. "I...I can't believe you went to all the trouble to get it for me."  
  
"No problem," replied Syaoran. "Oh, and I have something else for you too."  
  
"No--WAY," said Nadeshiko loudly. "I am NOT going to accept anything else. I owe you--how much?"  
  
Syaoran ignored the question. "You MUST accept this present, or you won't be able to work in Kinomoto Inc."  
  
"Are you threatening me with a job?"  
  
"No. This is the pure and simple truth."  
  
"Okay then. What is it?"  
  
Syaoran indicated the package on the table. "Once you open it, no give-backs."  
  
Nadeshiko opened it. Inside was a cell phone with wires and tons of other stuff. One look at it, with its silver case and two screens and the way you could flip it open, you could tell it was highly sophisticated.  
  
"A cell phone!" she whispered. "Oh, Li--Syaoran, you shouldn't have!"  
  
"And why is that?" said Syaoran pleasantly.  
  
"It must have cost so much!"  
  
Syaoran was getting impatient.  
  
"Listen to me. Money is no problem for me. Just as long as you like it. And remember, no give backs. Once I give it to you, you keep it."  
  
"Demo[but]--"  
  
"No demos. Keep it."  
  
"You are a liar."  
  
Syaoran was surprised. "Oh? And can you tell me why?"  
  
"You said I NEEDED it."  
  
"Of course you do. How can you work in a cell phone company when you don't even have a cell phone?" With a smile, Syaoran departed.

* * *

"He gave you a PHONE? AND that dress you've ALWAYS wanted?"  
  
"Hai, unfortunately," said Nadeshiko grimly. "I can't believe it."  
  
"OHMIGOD!"  
  
"He shouldn't have gone into all the trouble!"  
  
"OHMIGOD!"  
  
"Why is he being so nice to me?"  
  
"OHMIGOD!"  
  
"It is totally unnecessary."  
  
"OHMIGOD!"  
  
"Are you going to keep saying that forever?"  
  
"OHMIGOD! I mean, Nadeshiko, this is FANTASTIC news for you!"  
  
"Whaddaya mean, fantastic? It's horrible! It's scary! He's doing all this so that I'll feel comfortable in Kinomoto Inc.!"  
  
"EXACTLY," said Tomoyo triumphantly, "Which means that he likes you!"  
  
Silence.  
  
"He does NOT like me."  
  
"Does too."  
  
"Does not."  
  
"Does too."  
  
"Does not."  
  
"Does not."  
  
"Does too."  
  
"HAH! YOU FELL FOR IT AGAIN!" cried Tomoyo. "Nadeshiko, you are--" Nadeshiko made a face.  
  
"I don't like you anymore."  
  
"Aw, come on, Nadeshiko-chan, I--"  
  
"You played a trick on me. I'm going to cry."  
  
"Nadeshiko! I--"  
  
Nadeshiko burst out laughing.  
  
"I'm only JOKING, Tomoyo-chan! Don't worry, it doesn't affect me. Besides, even if he DOES like me, it's not like we're going to get together or anything. I bet he's only doing all this stuff for me so we can become friends. Really."  
  
"Friends, yeah. REALLY CLOSE FRIENDS."  
  
"Shut up." Both of them laughed.

* * *

A couple of days later, Nadeshiko woke up at 6:00 sharp in the morning, and dressed, but then she noticed the dress that Syaoran had given her. She saw a note beside it and picked it up.  
  
To: Nadeshiko  
  
From: Syaoran  
  
Message: I hope you like this suit. It didn't cost me much, really. If you are thinking to pay me back, wear it to your first day of work.  
  
Cheers.  
  
Li Syaoran.  
  
Nadeshiko looked at the suit. Then she looked back at the note. Should I? she asked herself.  
  
In less than five minutes, she had taken off her previous ensemble and was in the gray suit.  
  
When she arrived at Kinomoto Inc., she had to go see Syaoran first. Kinomoto Inc.'s security was extremely tight, and she had to get an ID card pinned to the front of her suit, that had a magnetic strip in which a scanner scanned to sign in (she had to ask somebody to help her sign in on the first day), and plus, she had many keys hung around her neck to various offices, and then she was also introduced to her own little corner in Syaoran's department. There, she was to organize other people's files and things.  
  
That day was just a tester, for her to get experience. She had a tray full of mugs of coffee.  
  
"Coffee, sir?"  
  
"Would you like some coffee, miss?"  
  
"May I offer you some morning coffee, sir?" The man looked at her.  
  
"Does it have caffeine?"  
  
"Nani?"  
  
"Does. It. Have. Caffeine."  
  
"Um...I'm not sure, sir, I think it does."  
  
"Then I will not drink it. I never drink coffee with caffeine in it." The man returned to his work. Nadeshiko was slightly taken aback by his attitude, but moved on to serve the coffee.  
  
When she was finished putting the tray away, somebody called her.  
  
"Kinomoto-san!" Nadeshiko hurried to the woman who called her.  
  
"Hai?"  
  
"Photocopy this, please. Three copies."  
  
"Hai," replied Nadeshiko, taking the papers.  
  
"Kinomoto-san!" Nadeshiko turned around. A man was calling her.  
  
"Hai, sir?"  
  
"Deliver this up to the fourth floor, please, room 410, to Yamazaki-san."  
  
"Hai. Deliver blue folder to 410, photocopy pink folder three times. Hai."  
  
Throughout the whole day, she was busy doing different tasks for the people in the foreign negotiations department. Syaoran dropped by occasionally, to evaluate her work, and found that her amazing ability to cooperate with people was a definite asset. He smiled.  
  
When Nadeshiko was finished, Syaoran walked up to her with a cup of water.  
  
"Kinomoto-san."  
  
"H--" She saw it was Syaoran. She blushed. "Gomen, Li-sama. Do you have anything for me to do?"  
  
"Iie," replied Syaoran, "Have a drink of water. You didn't even go to lunch."  
  
Nadeshiko shrugged. "I want to make a good first impression." Syaoran smiled at her.  
  
"Don't get too worked up." Nadeshiko saluted him.  
  
"Hai!"

* * *

_Thanks to all reviewers! Sorry for the delay, again. REVIEW!!_  
  
_Next chapter is titled: Two Girls, One Boy. I daresay you'll find it interesting._


	10. Chapter 9: Two Girls, One Boy

A/N: Hi people! Wow. I never thought I'd get 103 reviews! Thanks to all! Sorry for the delay...school, you know...  
  
shizuka03: it IS based on the Korean Drama Glass Shoes/Slippers.  
Nisha: No offense, but did you read ALL of the 6th chapter? Syaoran says, "What are you doing here? And why are did you dye your hair and wear contacts?" in the 6th chapter, near the end. Which means that he recognizes her.  
hot chocolate: don't worry, I won't use it. The idea IS kind of sad...and I'm also kinda confused too. o.O But that's just me. Arigatou!  
Mariko: Yes, Manami is SO bad, but she won't have imaginary monsters going after her...sorry. She'll get her punishment, don't worry.  
**ANYBODY WHO KEEPS ASKING WHEN SAKURA WILL REMEMBER WHO SHE IS: Geez! Be PATIENT will you? If I made her remember so quickly, would there be a storyline? Would it be interesting anymore? If anybody asks me that one more time, I WILL make her remember and see what a bad story you made me write. If I hurry it up, it won't be good anymore. SO STOP ASKING! PLEASE!!**  
  
**CinderSakura  
  
By: Lotus Dreams**  
  
Chapter 9: Two Girls, One Boy  
  
Manami's new white shiny high heels clicked against the marble floor as she strutted up the stairs. She wore a short expensive jean skirt with frills at the hem and an expensive navel-showing cleavage-showing -.- tsk, tsk. Dirty girl. Cleavage? purple velvet tank top, with a rose sewn onto one of the straps. On her wrists were many gold and silver bracelets, plus diamond earrings and a matching necklace. She clutched a white leather purse with at least 5000000 yen in it O.O 5000000 yen? :faints: and several brand new credit cards.  
  
She clicked up another staircase, and into a carpeted hallway, so her heels didn't click anymore, but it was full of workers--especially MALE workers. Many of them checked her out as she passed the confidently. One even asked her out on a date. She only batted her curled . curled? :smacks head: eyelashes at him and kept walking. When she reached a set of double doors labeled 'Boss's Office', she opened her purse, took out a card, and swiped it through a card scanner, so Mr. Kinomoto could acknowledge who she was.  
  
A second later, a speaker under the card scanner said, "Come in." The doors were unlocked.  
  
Manami stepped in, smiling with her glossy lipstick-covered lips. "Ohayo, ojii-sanHi, grandfather," she said cheerfully as she clicked towards him, sitting down. Mr. Kinomoto looked up at her and frowned.  
  
"Sakura-chan, why are you wearing such skin-showing clothes?"  
  
"Ojii-chan, these are the latest styles. They are wonderfully in."  
  
"Still, as the sister of Touya and my granddaughter, you are expected to dress more appropriately." Manami lowered her head.  
  
"Hai, ojii-chan."  
  
"You can wear them if you like in your spare time, but please, not in the company."  
  
"Hai, ojii-chan."  
  
A small screen at the corner of Mr. Kinomoto's desk lit up. A twelve digit number was displayed as well as a name: 192511518140 Syaoran Li.  
  
"Ah. Syaoran's here." Under the screen were some keys. One had 'Access Accepted' and 'Access Denied' written on it. Mr. Kinomoto pressed 'Access Accepted'. The door opened, and Syaoran Li stepped in.  
  
Manami instantly turned towards him, smiling. Her outfit was absolutely smashing, and she hoped it would catched his eye.  
  
However, Syaoran did not even glance at her as he walked to Mr. Kinomoto and bowed respectfully. "Kinomoto-sama." Mr. Kinomoto nodded at him.  
  
"Li-san."  
  
Syaoran handed him a translucent pink, green, white, blue, and yellow duotang. "These are the response we received from the five major countries. The United States seems to be most eager to negotiate with us, though not Korea."  
  
"Arigatou, Li-san," replied Mr. Kinomoto. "I will look at them and make a decision."  
  
"Hai."  
  
"You can go now."  
  
"Hai." Syaoran bowed again and left.  
  
"JA NE, SYAORAN!" screamed Manami as loud as she could. Mr. Kinomoto jumped a mile.  
  
"Kami-samamy god, Sakura!" he scolded. "What were you thinking? I know Syaoran Li is a handsome boy, but can't you control yourself?"

* * *

Nadeshiko typed away furiously at the computer, trying to copy down the document exactly as a co-worker, Akina, had instructed her. She had to make sure the font was right, the size was right, the characters were readable, and every minute or so she had to revise to make sure she was right.  
  
After about half an hour, she was finished. She printed it out and stuck it into her folder.  
  
There were about three or four workers left. Nadeshiko sighed.  
  
"Damn. Now I have to wait until all of them go."  
  
Eriol Hiirigizawa walked up to her, smiling. "Hey, Kinomoto-san. It's seven already, why aren't you going home?"  
  
Nadeshiko smiled at her friend. "My work shift ends when everybody goes home. I'm the last worker--excluding the janitors that is--to leave."  
  
"Oh," replied Eriol. "Well, don't tired yourself out."  
  
"I won't," said Nadeshiko, smiling.  
  
At eight, all the office workers cleared out. Nadeshiko could finally go home. When she gathered up her things, she felt a tap on the shoulder. She turned around...  
  
...and came face to face with none other than Syaoran Li.  
  
Nadeshiko felt her cheeks heat up. Good thing it was dark!  
  
"Oh, ohayo, Li-san," said Nadeshiko, her voice unusually high. She hated it when she sounded so stupid!  
  
"Ohayo, Nadeshiko," said Syaoran softly. "Why aren't you going?"  
  
"I am. I'm just...packing up my stuff."  
  
"Did you eat dinner yet?"  
  
"Iieno."  
  
"Would you mind if I--?"  
  
"Iie. I mean, hai, hai. Yes, I WILL mind if you take me to dinner again. Li-san, I appreciate what you have done for me, but really, it's not necessary to spend money on me. I--"  
  
"You said iie. Therefore, I can take you." Before Nadeshiko could protest further, Syaoran grabbed her things, steered her out of the building and dragged her into the nearest expensive restaurant.  
  
Syaoran ordered dumplings and ate hungrily. Nadeshiko, however, did not touch anything, even though she would practically die of hunger any minute. She pushed her plate away. Syaoran looked up.  
  
"What's wrong? They're not yummy when they're cold, you know."  
  
"I can't eat them."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"I'm allergic to dumplings."  
  
Syaoran put his chopsticks down slowly. "That's funny. I remember a couple of days ago you were telling me a story about how you loved to eat dumplings."  
  
Nadeshiko averted her eyes. "I'm sorry. I lied to you. I never really liked dumplings, they always made my tongue swell and made my face get rashes; I only told you that story to make you think I was cute." Internally, Nadeshiko slapped herself. What a STUPID lie!  
  
"O-kay..." Syaoran then pushed his bowl away. "If you're not eating, then I'm not eat--"  
  
"No! Please don't!" Nadeshiko burst out. Syaoran looked at her strangely. "Keep...Keep eating. Don't. Please. I don't like it."  
  
"If you eat."  
  
"I told you, I'm allergic to dumplings!"  
  
"How can somebody be allergic to dumplings?!"  
  
"I am!"  
  
"How can you be?"  
  
"How do you know I can't be?"  
  
"Because dumplings are too good to be allergic to!"  
  
"Then eat!" Nadeshiko pushed Syaoran's bowl towards him, and it slid across the table until Syaoran caught it. Nadeshiko's eyes softened. "Eat it. Please."  
  
It was really weird for Nadeshiko to act the way she was acting. Over one little thing. Syaoran had already suspected that Nadeshiko's 'allergy' was just an excuse to not let him spend money on her...but why? There were tons of girls out there waiting for him to spend money on them! Why not Nadeshiko?

* * *

When Syaoran paid for the meal, he walked Nadeshiko back to the company. However, when they reached the bus stop, Syaoran wheeled her around to the parking lot. Nadeshiko cried out, "Li-san!"  
  
"Call me Syaoran."  
  
"Syaoran-san! What are you doing?"  
  
Syaoran stopped dragging and smiled at her. "It's nine, right now, and the streets are as dark as the night, even with lights. Are you really going to take the bus home at this time of the hour?"  
  
"Hai, nazeyeah, why?"  
  
"No you're not," said Syaoran, his eyes twinkling. "I'll give you a ride."  
  
"Syaoran-san--no--iie--please--onegai--STOP--Syaoran--" Syaoran was so much stronger than she was, and seated her inside his car. Still smiling, he backed out of the parking space, and drove towards Tomoyo's house.  
  
When they reached Tomoyo's house, Syaoran turned his car off and opened the door for Nadeshiko. She stepped out. Her head was down again, and she seemed really...upset about something.  
  
"Arigatou gozaimasu," she said softly. She stepped forward, past Syaoran's broad shoulders.  
  
"Am I that frightening?" Syaoran burst out suddenly. Nadeshiko stopped.  
  
"Why would you think that?" she asked quietly.  
  
"You're always avoiding me. At work, at dinner, and you never speak that much outside of work, especially when you're with me. Am I that frightening?"  
  
"No," replied Nadeshiko at once, "you're not frightening. You've got the wrong idea."  
  
"If I don't scare you, then why do you avoid me?"  
  
Nadeshiko remained silent. How should she explain it? That her cheeks always went red when he was around her? That her heart beat ten times as fast when he was in sight? That her mind went wistful and dreamy when she saw him? That she had trouble meeting his gaze? That she felt crazy when she was around him and had to bottle it all up?  
  
"Do you hate me?"  
  
"Iie!" cried Nadeshiko forcefully, whirling around.  
  
"Then why did you refuse to let me buy you dinner? Why did you make up that stupid excuse about the dumplings? If it's not hatred, then what is it?"  
  
"I--"  
  
"I what? I just want to know the truth, Nadeshiko. It doesn't matter if you hate me or not, or if I scare you or not; whatever you say about me, I can accept it. Trust me."  
  
How could she say it? It was totally impossible to say how she was feeling inside!  
  
"I don't hate you, Li-san. You don't frighten me, either. I swear."  
  
Nadeshiko sounded so innocent, so quiet, so shy...Syaoran could help himself. His passion died away. Nadeshiko had that effect on him.  
  
"If you don't hate me," he said softly, "and you're not scared of me, either...then...are you afraid you like me then?"  
  
For once in her life, Nadeshiko didn't know how to answer. Could she? Even if she DID like him, she would never admit it.  
  
The silence was deafening.  
  
"Gomensorry," Nadeshiko whispered, "I have to go."  
  
Then she ran.

* * *

Manami saw her go. She cursed under her breath. That stupid dirty female dog! How DARE she steal away Syaoran! That was just totally rude!  
  
She rose from her hiding place in the bushes, brushed off a couple of leaves, and marched up to Syaoran. She punched him on the shoulder. Syaoran whirled around.  
  
"You!" she yelled at him. "How can you like someone OTHER than me? Look at me! What do you see in Nadeshiko that is so attractive? Huh?! HUH? _HUH?!!_ Tell me!" she screamed. Syaoran looked mildly surprised.  
  
"Miss Kinomoto, have you been drinking or something?"  
  
"I'M NOT DRUNK!" screeched Manami. "I JUST WANT TO KNOW WHAT YOU SEE IN NADESHIKO THAT IS SO MUCH SPECIAL THAN ME! LOOK AT ME! I'M THE SISTER OF TOUYA KINOMOTO AND THE GRANDDAUGHTER OF YOUR BOSS! I CAN GIVE YOU MILLIONS OF YEN A DAY! ALL I ASK IS FOR YOU TO LOVE ME! WHY ARE YOU WITH NADESHIKO? WHY?!"  
  
"What's going on?" Syaoran wanted to know. "What are you talking about? Have you mistaken me for your boyfriend?"  
  
"IIIIIEEEEEEE!" bellowed Manami. "I KNOW WHO YOU ARE, SYAORAN LI! AND I--I--" Manami was going crazy. Whenever somebody else was after a guy she thought was hot, cool, or darn attractive, she went insane when she saw them together. Without thinking, Manami grabbed Syaoran, and smashed her lips onto his.  
  
Syaoran's eyes widened and struggled to push Manami off. He struck Manami's shoulder and stepped back. Manami's lipstick was smeared, and she was breathing heavily. Syaoran's eyes danced with fire.  
  
"Listen, Sakura Kinomoto," he said dangerously, "I don't know why you're so--so overemotional right now, but you just don't come up to me and kiss me like that! You may be my boss's granddaughter, but that gives you no excuse to molest me! Now if you'll pardon me, I have to get home." With a disgusted look on his face, Syaoran wiped his mouth, climbed into his car, and drove off.  
  
Manami burst into tears.

* * *

Later that night, Nadeshiko went to check the mail. She took everything out of the mailbox and found one note addressed to her. She unfolded it.  
  
**TO: NADESHIKO KINOMOTO  
  
FROM: YOU DON'T NEED TO KNOW, FILTH!  
  
MESSAGE:  
  
Stay.  
  
Away.  
  
From.  
  
My.  
  
Syaoran.**

* * *

_Ooh...Manami sends her warning. REVIEW! (And I'll update faster)_


	11. Chapter 10: Warnings and Suspicions

A/N: Sorry for not updating for so long!! I was so busy with school and everything!! Please forgive me!  
  
HanaTenshiHimeko: Heehee...don't worry, Manami will get drunk soon.  
Sakurajr17: HIGH FIVE!! I don't know who this Karleigh is but whatever you said, it sounds sweeeet!  
Lain in the Wired: It's not sad, Lain. Manami's just stupid.  
heheangel kisses: HOW CAN ANYONE BE ALLERGIC TO DUMPLINGS? THEY TASTE WAY TOO GOOD!!  
  
Disclaimer: Don't own CCS.  
  
**CinderSakura  
  
By: Lotus Dreams  
**  
Chapter 10: Warnings and Suspicions  
  
Nadeshiko tossed the note into the trash. It must be a coincidence, she thought, there are tons of people named Syaoran.  
  
So why was her name on the paper?  
  
Deciding it wasn't worth deciding, she ran up to her room without talking to Tomoyo and shut the door.  
  
Why was Syaoran always trying to probe into her secret feelings? Couldn't he see that she didn't like it and it wasn't polite? She wanted keep her secrets from everyone. Let everyone think that she was just an ordinary, happy girl. She didn't share her secrets because she didn't have anyone to share them with. Oh sure, she had friends, like Tomoyo. But would they really want to listen?  
  
She shook her head. "Shut up," she told herself.

* * *

BRRRRRRRRRRRRRING!!  
  
Her alarm clock rang. Five o'clock. Nadeshiko quickly shut it off and dressed into a white blouse and green skirt. She had changed her wardrobe slightly for work, in order to look presentable and formal and, of course, not like a whore.  
  
Tiptoeing out of her room quietly, she brushed her teeth in the downstairs bathroom and combed her hair quickly. Then, she grabbed her purse and headed out the door.  
  
Imagine how surprised she was when Syaoran was standing there, leaning against his car, waiting for her.  
  
"Hey Nadeshiko-chan," he greeted her. "Want a ride?"  
  
Nadeshiko stopped dead in her tracks.  
  
"What are you doing here?"  
  
"Picking you up for a ride?"  
  
"You know it's still dark, right?"  
  
"Then why are YOU up?"  
  
"I need to do some things before going to work."  
  
"Like?"  
  
"Buying myself a breakfast."  
  
"I'll buy one for you."  
  
"No, but arigatou all the same." Nadeshiko's voice, which was usually full of energy and warmth, suddenly became as chilly as the morning air. She walked down the driveway, not looking back.  
  
"Chotto matte(wait)."  
  
"Nani(what)." She didn't say it as a question.  
  
"Why do you keep avoiding me?"  
  
"Why do you keep asking me that question, Li-sama?" Nadeshiko spun around. She was getting quite angry. "I avoid everyone, happy? I'm shy, whatever! Why do you always want to know these personal things about everyone? Don't you know that if you ask someone a question and they don't answer the first time, they don't WANT to answer it? Don't you know that that's common manners? I don't like to answer that question. Honestly, I don't even know why you want to escort me anyway. Can't a girl have some privacy? Or would you like to escort me to the bathroom too? How about the shower?!"  
  
Her eyes were burning. Syaoran merely looked surprised and a bit disappointed.  
  
"Well, okay then."  
  
Her anger died down. She sighed and turned away.  
  
"Just...go away, okay, Li-sama? We're nothing but co-workers; I work for you in your company. We're not even friends. Ja." She left.

* * *

Throughout the whole day, Nadeshiko tried to dodge Syaoran as much as possible. Even when he came up to her to ask her to photocopy something, she would hurry in the opposite direction, pretending to go to the bathroom or the photocopy room. She didn't like his presence; now, it kept driving her nuts, and she became increasingly tense.  
  
During her lunch break, the PA system across the company blared, "Kinomoto Nadeshiko, please report to Kinomoto Touya's office immediately."  
  
The boss's grandson? Uh-oh.  
  
Taking out her ID card, she took the elevator up to the fourth floor, where Touya's office was. She stepped out, walked to the end of the hall, swiped her card through the card swiper, and was admitted in.  
  
"Oha--" Touya looked up.  
  
"--yo."  
  
It was that same girl he had bumped into that day, who looked shockingly like Sakura. But...Sakura was already found. Actually, Sakura was going to arrive any second, so the girl in front of him couldn't possibly be Sakura. Besides, HER name was Nadeshiko...Kinomoto.  
  
Nadeshiko bowed respectfully.  
  
"Hai, Kinomoto-sama."  
  
After several moments of staring at her, studying the similarities between her and Sakura, he suddenly regained control of himself.  
  
"::clears throat:: Um, ohayo..."  
  
Nadeshiko waited expectantly.  
  
"::clears throat:: Um..." Touya suddenly remembered what he was going to tell her. "Kinomoto, isn't it?"  
  
"Hai...Kinomoto-sama."  
  
"Hah, we have the same last name..." Then he remembered something else:  
  
Kinomoto Nadeshiko was the name of his mother.  
  
"Okay, well to business." He sighed. "Actually, Kinomoto-san, this isn't about the company. It's about...my sister, Sakura Kinomoto."  
  
"Hai."  
  
"I've been hearing that you've been interfering with her relationship with Syaoran Li, our foreign countries negotiator."  
  
"Excuse me?" said Nadeshiko incredulously. What was he talking about?  
  
"Ms. Kinomoto, I've heard of such things as love, but please, do not try to break it. My sister has been through tough times; I would appreciate it if you will not make life any harder for her."  
  
"You mean Manami?" She had seen her walk around in the company a couple of days ago, and they were saying how she was the boss's long lost granddaughter.  
  
"Her name is Sakura, Kinomoto-san. I would appreciate it if you did not interfere with Sakura's lovelife."  
  
"Demo(but)--"  
  
A screen on Touya's desk showed a code: 191112115119  
  
"Come in, Sakura."  
  
Manami opened the door and strutted in, wearing an expensive red custom-made top with flared sleeves, and black velvet pants. On her feet were black heels with astonishingly thin and high heels. She saw Nadeshiko and gave her a sickly smile.  
  
"Ohayo, Nadeshiko-chan!"  
  
"Mana--"  
  
"It's Sakura now, Nadeshiko," interrupted Manami. "I finally found my real family, with onii-san here and ojii-chan in the other room. It's a really long story. Well, anyway, onii-chan, I really have to borrow Nadeshiko-chan here, we are THE greatest friends--"  
  
"Really? Because I thought she was stealing your boy--"  
  
"I just need to steal HER away now, onii-chan," Manami cut in again, still smiling, "Because I plan to spend lunch with her right now. Mind if I grab her right now?"  
  
"Well..."  
  
"Great, that's settled," said Manami quickly, and snatched Nadeshiko's arm, dragging her out. Nadeshiko called, "Sayonara, Kinomoto-sama!"

* * *

Manami took out a couple thousand yen and paid for her and Nadeshiko's lunches. She shooed the waitress away, who was stunned at so much money, and then she started cutting up her chicken.  
  
Nadeshiko did not cut up or eat anything, but merely took a sip of iced tea.  
  
"What do you want, Manami?"  
  
"Nani?"  
  
"I said, what do you want?"  
  
"Eat first," said Manami, chewing on her chicken and starting on her baby carrots. "Then we'll talk."  
  
"I'm not hungry, Manami. Tell me right now." Nadeshiko's eyes were quite cold.  
  
After taking forever to finish her plate and take a long drink from her glass, Manami wiped her mouth on a napkin daintily. Then she said:  
  
"Okay, down to business it is. First of all, my name is Kinomoto Sakura now. I'm the long lost granddaughter of YOUR boss, and that guy you were talking to is my BROTHER. I was found by the Haradas when I bumped my head and lost my memory, but then Touya found me and brought to my RIGHTFUL place."  
  
"Right." Nadeshiko still did not touch her food.  
  
"Now, Nadeshiko, do you have a relationship with my boyfriend Syaoran Li?"  
  
"Excuse me?"  
  
"I SAID, do you have a relationship with Syaoran Li, who is MY boyfriend?"  
  
"When did he become your boyfriend?"  
  
"A long time ago."  
  
"Oh really?"  
  
"Hai. So, I just want to know if you two have anything...special."  
  
"We don't."  
  
"Then why does he always want to bring you to dinner? Why does he always want to give you a ride to and from work? Why is he trying to talk to you and communicate with you? Why are you both always together? You know, Nadeshiko, it's not nice to steal somebody else's boyfriend."  
  
"I realize that."  
  
"So you do you?"  
  
"I don't."  
  
"Then why--"  
  
"That's his choice, not mine." Nadeshiko's eyes were burning. "I told him not to do anything for me but he doesn't listen. There's nothing between us. We're just friends. Don't get the wrong idea about your BOYFRIEND, Manami." Nadeshiko pushed her plate away. For some reason, she was feeling extremely angry. Why was Manami always approaching her with the subject of Syaoran Li? She hated talking about him. Just the mention of his name and her heart went all fluttery and she DIDN'T LIKE IT!!!  
  
"Gomen, Manami, but I have to go now. Or should I say, Sakura?"

* * *

Sae, the maid, walked up the stairs with Sakura's dinner. However, when she reached her door, she could hear loud, thunderous dancing music thumping from a stereo. She opened the door a crack and saw Sakura shaking her head up and down like crazy, her hair flying in all directions. She was moving her arms up in the air, then sliding her hands down her hips. Her backside was moving round and round in circles, and her body was bouncing up and down with the beat. She was wearing nothing but a pink tube top and a black leather skirt that practically ended at her thighs.  
  
Sae closed the door in shock. Whoa, Sakura was a slut? No way!  
  
She quickly went to Mr. Kinomoto's study room, where he was looking at some papers. He saw Sae waiting at the door and admitted her in.  
  
"Kinomoto-sama, are you sure that you have found the right Kinomoto Sakura?"  
  
"Well, Touya seems sure, why?"  
  
Sae described what she had seen in Sakura's bedroom. "Remember what Touya had said? Sakura never really liked dancing, and she hated that reggae or pop or rock music or whatever. Ever since that girl stepped into our household, I've been having suspicions that she's not the girl we're looking for."  
  
"You know, you DO have a point," muttered Mr. Kinomoto thoughtfully. "I...I don't know, I sort of thought the same thing, too, when she stepped foot into this mansion." Then he reached for his phone on his desk and dialed a number.  
  
"Hello? Korin? This is Kinomoto-sama. Yes, yes, I have a job for you. No, you don't have to do it right now, it's not exactly an emergency. Well, okay it is an emergency. Sort of. Remember that girl that claimed to be my granddaughter? What was her previous name?" He paused. "Harada Manami. Harada Manami. Are you sure about that? Okay then. Here's you task--find out everything you can about her."

* * *

_Uh oh, Mr. Kinomoto's sent somebody out to find out the details about Manami!!! But that doesn't necessarily mean that this story is coming to an end. People who have seen the drama, you know what happens when he finds out. REVIEW!!_


	12. Chapter 11: Turned Inside Out

A/N: Hi, people...thank you so so so so much to all who reviewed!!! 

And because she asked...CCS fans can go check out sango-catkilala's story, but don't give her any bad reviews or she'll review YOUR story and bash you right back.

Mariko: Manami will get punished soon!! Calm down!  
FromDayOne: If you assign a number to each letter of the alphabet (A being 1, Z being 26, etc.), and replace it with Manami's code, then you'll get SAKURAKI. Or was it SAKURAKO? I can't remember, but Sakura's name was in it for sure!  
SamSam111: Thanks for all your reviews!  
mimika: thank you!  
alyssa: I won't be answering any more of those questions, as it is quite obvious that if I do, I'll spoil everything. Since you're a new one, I won't yell at you. Rynx-Too-Genki: Yes, you're another reviewer, but you're all important!!

**And everyone else: DON'T ASK FOR THE ENDING!!**

Warning: This mainly focuses on my OCs and has a bit of Sakura at the end.

**CinderSakura**

**By: Lotus Dreams**

Chapter 11: Turned Inside Out

Korin gave the man at the counter a sheet of paper.

"Hello, I'd like to find out as much as possible about this girl."

The man frowned. "Are you a relative of hers?"

"Yes. I am the father of her third cousin fourth removed."

"ID?"

Korin flipped his ID quickly. Luckily, the man wasn't paying attention, and said, "Please come back in one week's time. Thank you." Korin thanked him back, and paid him handsomely. Then he leaned forward.

"I'd like this job to be done a little quicker please. If you know what I mean." He added an extra ten thousand yen.

The man's eyes widened. "Hai." He gave him a receipt.

* * *

Manami walked into Mr. Kinomoto's study, wearing yet another revealing outfit.

"Ojii-chan..."

Mr. Kinomoto looked up and frowned. "Do you have to wear that even when you're at home?"

"Well, it's really hot, you know!"

"Whatever. Hai?"

"Ojii-chan...remember the family I lived with before you took me back to the Kinomoto mansion? Well, they've raised me for 10 years, and treated me like their own daughter..."

"So?" said Mr. Kinomoto, scribbling something down on a piece of paper.

"So...I feel so sorry for them, they have to live in dirt while I live in a big mansion and they have to save up all their money, while I have all the money I can possibly want, and--"

"I get the point." Mr. Kinomoto's voice was awfully cold. "And?"

"Well, I just want to give them some sort of reward for being so kind to be for so long...do you think you can arrange these things?" She handed him a long piece of paper which stated the following:

1. A nice, big house

2. A nice, big restaurant so they can make money

3. New furniture

4. New clothes

5. Plasma-screen TV

6. Cellphones for each

7. A black, sleek, new computer with all the functions the greatest computer in the world should have

8. A dishwasher

9. A Mercedes-Benz

10. A HUGE bed

11. A maid

12. New kitchen utensils

Mr. Kinomoto raised his eyebrows. The list went from 1 to 41, including an en-suite bathroom, as well as the newest Sony DVD Player and latest Siemens cordless phone model. He put it down.

"Do you know how much all of this costs, Sakura?"

"Of course," said Manami, "I totted it all up and it doesn't cost a thing."

"Oh really? Tell me."

"Altogether it only costs..."

(2 seconds later)

"One thousand yen? No way..."

"Iie," said Manami crossly. "You didn't hear me right. It costs..."

(2 seconds later)

"One HUNDRED thousand yen?!"

"Ojii-chan, listen properly this time," said Manami. "I SAID, it costs..."

(2 seconds later)

"ONE MILLION YEN?!"

"Hai," replied Manami happily, "isn't that great? And right now, all of these are onsale, so if we had bought them at regular price, it would be six million yen!"

Needless to say, Mr. Kinomoto felt EXTREMELY dizzy.

"Go out," he commanded. "I...I need some time to think." Manami bowed respectfully.

"Hai!"

As she went out, Touya came in. He smiled at Manami and said, "Did Sakura ask you for something, ojii-chan? Ojii-chan?"

Mr. Kinomoto tossed him the paper. "Look at all this. She wants me to buy this for her former 'family', who has no connections to her. LOOK at all this junk!"

Touya read through the list. His raised an eyebrow. "This is hardly surprising. Ten years. They should deserve something, shouldn't they?"

"I was already planning on giving them 10 thousand yen," said Mr. Kinomoto sharply. "But...now it looks like I will have to give them 1,000, 000 yen, to satisfy Sakura."

His eyes popped out.

"1,000,000 yen?!"

"Is your sister obssessed with money or something?"

Touya punched his head repeatedly. "No...she was never really a big spender...maybe the family that had raised her before were really poor and brainwashed her into thinking rich thoughts?"

"Ha, ha," said Mr. Kinomoto dryly. "I hope Korin hurries up."

* * *

Korin returned a couple of days later. This time, it was a woman at the counter, and she looked at his receipt. "Ah." She walked into a secluded room for a moment, and returned 5 minutes later with a thick package of papers. 

"This, I believe, is your information." Korin nodded.

"Arigatou gozaimasu."

"Do itashi mashite," replied the woman. "Anytime."

Korin left, the papers tucked underneath his arms. When he was safely in the car, he commanded the chauffeur to drive off, then flipped open the papers. Beside a profile picture was:

**Name:** Katsatsu Manami

**Date of Birth:** 1984.04.13

**Current Age:** 20 and 11 months

**Mother:** Katsatsu Makiko-1956.12.23

**Father:** Katsatsu Matsuo-1955.04.03

**Graduate:** No

As he scanned down the sheet, his frown grew deeper.

The girl in the profile picture was the exact same one as the girl who claimed to be Sakura. Yet, the information did not lead to anybody resemblant to Kinomoto Sakura.

Therefore, the real Sakura was yet to be found.

His mouth a grim slash, Korin told the chauffeur to drive faster.

* * *

"NANI?!" 

"Hai," answered Korin. "She is not in fact Sakura, but she is actually just another fake."

"Iie," breathed Mr. Kinomoto. "Touya was tricked once again?!"

"I'm afraid so, Kinomoto-sama," said Korin, his voice heavy. "Mr. Touya also told me that you promised to spend 1,000,000 yen to supply Ms. Katsatsu's family?"

"Hai, I did," replied Mr. Kinomoto. "I cannot believe this."

"The problem is though, Kinomoto-sama, not Ms. Katsatsu herself...it's how Mr. Touya will react."

* * *

Manami's cell phone rang. She hurriedly flipped it open and said, "Moshi moshi?" 

"Manami, you stupid idiot!" cried Makiko. "Where's the new stuff?"

"Don't WORRY, okaa-san," said Manami, "It's FINE. Ojii-chan just promised me he will spend 1,000,000 yen on helping you guys. You guys get a TON of new stuff. You know, a computer, maids, cell phones--a ton of stuff! And ojii-chan said they would arrive by next week!"

"Good," said Makiko approvingly. "Is anyone listening?"

"Iie, this is my CELL PHONE. And besides, ojii-chan doesn't know anything! I'm such a good actress, maybe I should--"

But Makiko never knew what Manami should have done because she was, apparently, such a great actress, because at the moment, Manami's phone dropped to the ground.

"Manami? Manami?" came the muffled and frantic voice of Makiko.

"O-O-Ojii-ch-chan," stammered Manami.

Mr. Kinomoto was standing right behind her. His old and lined face was creased in fury, and his eyes were full of hatred. He looked down at the cell phone.

"Talking to your mother, Katsatsu Manami?" he asked coldly.

"I-Iie..."

"LIAR!" he shouted. He slammed the door of the room they were in behind him. "You pretended to be my granddaughter just to get a rich life, right? Just wanted a taste of what it was like to have money? I don't blame you for it, really, Katsatsu. But the fact that you lied to Touya, you lied to Korin, you lied to ME--that is what I am angry about!"

Manami cringed.

"Katsatsu Manami! I demand you to answer me now--do you know where the REAL Sakura is?"

"I-I-Iie," whimpered Manami.

"THEN HOW DID YOU GET THAT RING THAT GOT TOUYA BELIEVING THAT YOU WERE HIS SISTER?" bellowed Mr. Kinomoto. "EXPLAIN!"

"I--I found it," faltered Manami, "It--It was lying on a sidewalk and I took it and it said Nadeshiko Kinomoto and--"

"Enough." His eyes were fiery. "I ask you again--do you know where the real Sakura is? Otherwise, where did you get that ring?"

"I--don't--know--where the real Sakura is--I found--the ring--"

"Don't try to lie to me again!"

Manami fell to her knees. "I swear," she choked out. "If--If one word I say is lying then--then you might has well kill me!"

Mr. Kinomoto sighed heavily. "Forget it then." Then he threw her an envelope.

"Wh-What's this?"

"Money."

"Money? For what?"

"Listen to me now, Katsatsu Manami," said Mr. Kinomoto in a low and dangerous voice. "Touya has been looking for Sakura for ten years. I don't want him to be brokenhearted again; you don't know what it's like. But since you are already here, I want you to do one thing, and one thing only--continue on to being Sakura. That way Touya is happy, I'm happy, you're happy, and your parents get all the greedy things they want. Deal?"

"Pre-Pretend?"

"That's right. You still keep your room and your money and your clothes. I don't want Touya to know about this, clear?"

"H-Hai," stammered Manami.

"Now go." His voice became cold.

She went, alright. When she reached her room, she was trembling. "Pretend to be Sakura?" she looked at herself in the mirror and laughed shakily. "No problem..." her eyes were beginning to fill with tears.

* * *

When Nadeshiko grabbed her morning coffee, she was confronted by the boss's grandson. She bowed respectfully. 

"Ohayou gozaimasu, Kinomoto-sama." He frowned at her slightly.

"Ohayou, Kinomoto-san. Why are you here so early?"

"Oh, just to make sure I haven't forgotten anything. I always come early and leave late. After all, it does do me some good. I found out that it usually helps." With a tight smile, she left.

Touya felt something strange stir up inside of him. It was just like Sakura--the ten-year-old one--to come early and leave late...she used to do that all the time when she was going to school. Always the smartest. Always the earliest. Always the last to leave in her class.

But you've already found your sister, haven't you? Touya told himself. You can't have two sisters.

So why did he feel such a strong connection to Nadeshiko? It wasn't right...

"Kinomoto-sama. KINOMOTO-SAMA."

"Nani?!" snapped Touya, coming out of his thoughts. Syaoran Li was standing there impatiently.

"I'm sorry, Kinomoto-sama, but have you seen Nadeshi--I mean--Kino--I mean, Nadeshiko Kinomoto today?"

"Yeah," said Touya vaguely, "She's...she just passed actually. She was heading to Office 5."

"Arigatou gozaimasu," thanked Syaoran gratefully, and hurried off. Syaoran had been asking about Nadeshiko for quite some time.

When he reached Office 5, he found Nadeshiko making photocopies again and sticking them neatly into a folder. He pushed open the door. Nadeshiko looked up, and seemed startled. She bowed, however.

"Ohayou, Li-sama," she said politely. "Haijimemashite?"

"Fine, thanks," replied Syaoran. "And you?"

"Good," answered Nadeshiko, her voice slightly shaky.

For a while he just stood there, and she continued making photocopies.

"What's wrong?" he asked finally. "You seem so...upset."

"Because I am." The words came out before she could control herself.

"Naze?"

"Just because."

"Is it because of me?"

She paused for a moment. "Will you go away if I say it's you?"

Syaoran grew angry. "Nadeshiko, for the last few weeks, you've been avoiding me, driving me away, and hiding from me as best as you can. What is going on? I even tried to talk to you when I took you home but you still got angry and didn't even saying anything. What's wrong? Why can't you tell me? Look at me!" He grabbed her shoulders and spun her around.

"Nadeshi--"

"Fine, you want to know?!" Nadeshiko was trembling. "The reason I'm so upset and avoiding you, driving you away and hiding from you is because--because I just can't stop thinking about you!"

Syaoran blinked. He was speechless.

"Your stupid gifts, your stupid jokes, your stupid hair, your stupid eyes...I can't go to sleep because you haunt my dreams. I can't even talk when I'm around you. I don't get this at all! You're always being so nice to me...you buy me gifts, my favourite outfit, you get me a job...I can't...I...please...just...leave me alone." She looked away. None of her words made sense. It was just a string of words, meaning not nothing, but something confusing. She put a hand on his arm to take it off.

However, what he did next was so astonishing she didn't even have time to react. (A/N: Wow, can you guess what it is?)

He kissed her.

And at the same time, Manami arrived.

* * *

_OMG! Manami arrived!! Uh oh! Sakura aka Nadeshiko is in trouble...read and review people! Yeah, I know the ending is kinda corny, but naturally, that's usually what happens. If you don't like it, then get lost. See ya!_


	13. Chapter 12: Blood Loss

A/N: YAY!! FINALLY UPDATED!! Unfortunately, I have final exams and I have almost no time at all to write...oh yeah, and a bad case of writer's block, too. BUT ANYWAY, I AM BACK!! MWAHAHAHAHA!! PREPARE FOR FLUFF AND...some other things... 

Ugh, I can barely remember the plot...I've been THAT busy...

And I just realized this...**IF YOU START READING FROM THIS CHAPTER YOU WILL BE VERY CONFUSED SO I SUGGEST YOU GO BACK TO THE BEGINNING BEFORE YOU GO ON TO LATER CHAPTERS!!**

Trang: Aw, thanks for checking--but the thing is, I tend to post up chapters about a month later...check every week or so, I might have a new chapter up.  
umiz: No fight in this chapter, sorry. )  
Serenity's Blaim: LMAO!! It will come soon, don't worry.  
renyun: of course I'm having different ending! In case you haven't noticed, there aren't two guys and two girls, with the two guys fighting over one girl. It won't have a sad ending...I hope.  
Callista Miralni: Thanks!! This fic is based on the Korean drama Glass Slippers...or Shoes

**And to all Manami-haters:** Manami gets injured in this chapter, WOOT!! Only thing is, Sakura does too...GAH SPOILED TOO MUCH

Disclaimer: Don't own CCS, belongs rightfully to CLAMP!!

**CinderSakura**

**By: Lotus Dreams**

Chapter 12: Blood Loss

Manami stopped dead in her tracks. She looked from Nadeshiko to Syaoran, from Syaoran to Nadeshiko.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU TWO DOING?!" she screeched.

The two broke apart, and Nadeshiko's eyes widened when she saw Manami.

"Mana-chan!" she said. "That--That wasn't what you think it was--it was all a mistake--"

"I FREAKING KNOW WHAT I FREAKING SAW!!" screamed Manami. "I SAW YOU TWO--TOGETHER--" She pointed a shaking finger at Nadeshiko. "YOU!!! WHY DO YOU HAVE TO COME INTO MY LIFE?!??! I WAS FREAKING FINE WHEN YOU FREAKING WEREN'T HERE BUT EVER SINCE YOU--YOU CAME, YOU'VE RUINED EVERYTHING FOR ME!! EVERYTHING!! GET OUT!! NOW!!"

"Hai," replied Sakura quietly, and swiftly exited. That left Syaoran with Manami. Strangely enough, Syaoran seemed unpertrubed, and was more concerned about Nadeshiko leaving than Manami's anger.

"What. Were. You. Doing. With. Her."

"What about it?" snapped Syaoran.

"I want to know what you two were doing."

"Sharing a kiss. Is that against the law?"

"You--" Manami was at a loss for words. "You--you've been brainwashed by her!"

"Iie, you're wrong," said Syaoran coolly. He didn't flinch at her yelling, he wasn't afraid of her--he had had ENOUGH. Enough yelling, enough jealousy, enough 'You're mine!' talk--it was time to let her get the message. "No one can be brainwashed. You know why I kissed her? It's because I'm in love with her--I like her. I love her. I think she's the one for me. I think we can be friends, but not lovers." He glared at her. "Do I still have to clarify?"

Manami's mouth dropped open.

"You--you--" Manami sputtered. "YOU--BASTARD!! YOU'RE MINE!! YOU WERE ALWAYS MINE BEFORE NADESHIKO CAME AND STOLE YOU FROM ME!!"

"You talk about me as if I'm an object to be won." Syaoran's voice was cold.

"WHY ARE YOU DOING THIS TO ME?! WHY ARE YOU BREAKING MY HEART THIS WAY?!!" shrieked Manami. "WHY DO YOU HAVE TO LOVE HER AND NOT ME, WHY??!"

Syaoran shrugged. "Love has no reason." He slipped his hands inside his pockets, and walked past Manami. Manami was now left alone, standing there, breathing heavily and tears gathering in her eyes.

* * *

"Ohayou, Saku--whoa." Manami emerged from her room, her hair sticking in various directions, her mascara leaving black streaks down her cheeks, and her eyeshadow smudged. Her lipstick was thickly and clumsily applied, and her eyeliner was leaving her looking like a raccoon. Her clothes and hair stank, and in between her fingers was a cigarette. It was broad daylight, and Manami had just staggered from Kinomoto Inc., shocked and crying. 

Needless to say, Touya was shocked.

"Sakura," he hissed, recovering quickly, "Why are you smoking? You know it gives you heart disease and lung cancer and makes your clothes and hair stink and your teeth yellow!! What are you DOING?"

"Syao--Syaoran doesn't love me," sobbed Manami. "He--He loves Nadeshiko!" She started bawling and inserted the cigarette into her mouth, and puffed on it a couple of times. Touya coughed as the smoke was blown into his nostrils.

"Stop!! Second-hand smoke is even worse!"

"I wanna die," wailed Manami, "I wanna DIE!!!"

"Sakura!" Touya grabbed her shoulders. "You shouldn't be saying this!! It's not worth crying over...whatever you're crying over..."

"SYAORAN-KUN DOESN'T LOVE ME!!" she bawled. "HE LIKES NADESHIKO, THAT B----!!IT ISN'T FAIR!! Why is it always ME?!!"

"Sakura calm down," ordered Touya. "Shape up!"

"I can't," Manami choked out. "I can't get over it!" She threw off Touya's arms and stumbled downstairs.

"Sakura, come back!!"

"IIE!!" shouted Manami. "Leave me alone!" She made her way to the kitchen and flung open the cupboard. "Beer...beer..." she mumbled to herself. "Alcohol...no alcohol..." She threw the cigarette down and stamped it underneath her slippers. Then, grabbing her purse, she staggered out the front door, with Touya calling after her, climbed into her car, and drove--to the liquor store.

Touya kicked the door to Manami's room in frustration. What is wrong with my sister? he thought. Mr. Kinomoto, hearing Touya, came out from his study.

"What's going on?" called up Mr. Kinomoto.

"Sakura's acting really weird," Touya hollered back. "She came out as a mess and she was SMOKING. Now she went out for...well, apparently for beer."

"NANI?!!?!"

"Hai, BEER, ojii-chan."

_I am seriously having a talk with this girl_, thought Mr. Kinomoto

* * *

Nadeshiko quickly went to her department, breathing heavily, feeling many different emotions at once. She was shocked, first of all, because Syaoran had so suddenly and unexpectedly kissed her. Her first kiss. She felt guilty, because Manami had walked in on them, and she seemed to be incredibly infatuated with Syaoran. Thirdly, she felt slightly afraid that Manami would make up some excuse and go to her grandfather or brother and tell them to fire her. She sighed. 

"Nadeshiko-chan?" Nadeshiko heard someone call her, but her brain seemed to register it more slowly.

"Nadeshiko-chan? Kinomoto Nadeshiko?"

"Hai?" Nadeshiko turned around sharply, coming face to face with Syaoran. She was the only one in the department/office at the time, so she was a bit freaked out.

"Look, Nadeshiko-chan..."

"Don't." Nadeshiko turned away from him. "I...I don't want to make Manami--Sakura--anymore upset than she already is."

"Nadeshiko..."

"Please. Let's just...try not to cross paths."

"Nadeshiko." Syaoran grabbed ahold of her shoulders, and spun her to look at him. Her green eyes refused to meet his. "Can you tell me if you...like me or not? You never really answered that question before. I want to know. Do you like me?"

"I..."

"If you hate me, I'll leave you alone forever and ever." Syaoran sounded serious. Nadeshiko knew how her heart truly felt, and she raised her head towards him, meeting his penetrating gaze.

"Aishiteru(I love you)," she whispered. "...But...I don't think we can be together..."

"Says who?" replied Syaoran, pulling Nadeshiko into a tight embrace. "I love you too. And nothing's going to stop me."

* * *

Manami poured herself a glass full of beer, and chugged it all down in one gulp. Emitting an unbelievably disgusting belch, she uttered one word: "Syaoran..." Hiccuping, she poured herself another glass, and chugged THAT down too. "Uuunnnnnhhh...." she grunted. As you can probably guess, she was drowning herself in alcohol just to get rid of her unhappiness. 

By the time she left, it was practically around 10--she was extremely drunk; 3.4 L of beer does that to you. Tripping, she climbed into her car. She laughed drunkenly. "Hehe...I'm too drunk to walk so I'll drive!!" **(A/N: I love that line!! I just had to use it!! xD My gym teacher was making jokes about alcohol people)** She chuckled again, and started the car. She drove unsteadily, almost hitting the fence and she seemed to be unable to drive in a straight line.

She reached a busy intersection. The light was red, but unaware, Manami kept driving. "I'm too drunk to walk so I'll drive...haha..."

Unfortunately for her, there was someone else crossing the street, and as she laughed again...

**BAM**.

Blood spattered onto the windshield, and all Manami saw was darkness.

* * *

"I'll take you home," said Syaoran, taking Nadeshiko's hand. Nadeshiko shook her head. "I'm working late tonight--until 10. You go on ahead." 

"I'll wait for you." Again, Nadeshiko shook her head. "Iie(no). Don't worry about me." Syaoran hugged her briefly, bid her goodbye, and then left. He wasn't unduly worried about Nadeshiko; she was an independent woman.

However, there was an uneasy feeling as he left the company...

* * *

When Nadeshiko left the workplace, she glanced at her watch. "10 o'clock, exactly," she said aloud. "Pretty late for me." She walked quicker, as the night sky was without stars, and it was dangerous for her to be walking home alone at such a late hour. 

She reached a busy intersection. The light was green, so she walked across quickly, not wanting to be hit. As she hurried, she heard a faint voice shouting out, "I'm too drunk to walk so I'll drive...haha..."

The voice sounded strangely familiar. Nadeshiko turned her head to the right--and saw a car speeding towards her at full speed, even though the light was red!

"Abunai (watch out)!" someone shouted.

Her first instinct was RUN!!! RUN FOR YOUR LIFE, LITERALLY!!...but when she saw who the drunken driver was, it shocked her out of her wits.

Manami.

In that split second, the car hit her.

**CRASH**.

A dark red liquid oozed onto the streets--Nadeshiko's own blood. Her vision went black, and unconsciousness was immediate.

* * *

"Sakura!" 

"Calm down, Kinomoto-sama. Sakura will be fine."

"I want to know how she is!! After driving drunk and hitting someone, how the hell can she be fine?!"

"Well, she miraculously survived a car crash drunk, and if she's alive, then I think she's fine. She's got a couple of broken ribs and her left arm is also a little disjointed, but that's just minor injuries."

"**MINOR INJURIES**??!!!" roared Touya. "SHE FREAKING BROKE HER RIBS AND ARM AND YOU'RE SAYING SHE HAS **MINOR INJURIES**???!!!"

The doctor winced. "It's not too bad. We can fix that immediately. It's just that..."

"NANI??!!! TELL ME!"

"...she suffered a lot of blood loss when she hit Kinomoto Nadeshiko. Her head crashed into the windshield, and the glass cut her head. It was lucky that someone had called the ambulance, or else Sakura might not have been able to make it."

"Blood loss? You're--you're not kidding me?"

"Kinomoto-sama, I dare not 'kid' around with these matters."

"Is it serious?"

"Well, we temporarily replaced some spilt blood, but she spilled quite a lot of blood...and we can't guarantee that our blood from the blood bank can be of the utmost use to her."

"What are you trying to say?" demanded Touya.

"Well...the best way for her to survive is for a family member--preferably a sibling--to donate blood."

* * *

Nadeshiko woke with a devastating pain in her head. And her stomach felt horrible, as if something had hit her...she slowly sat up, propping herself on her elbows...as she leaned against her pillow... 

She suddenly lurched over the side and threw up.

Wiping the vomit from her mouth, she coughed, and ripped a tissue from the nearest tissue box, wiping her face. I feel so sick, she thought. What happened?

The door to her room opened, and in came Syaoran. His face was pale, and his expression was frightened.

"Nadeshiko!" he said. "You--" he glanced at the retch on the ground. "You threw up?"

"Hai," answered Nadeshiko hoarsely. "Get--get the nurse, I--I feel sick..." She sank back slowly onto the bed.

"Nurse!" called Syaoran. "Nurse! Nadeshiko just threw up, can we get someone here..." As a janitor came in and cleaned up the mess, a doctor entered the room. "Kinomoto Nadeshiko, is it?" he said briskly.

"Hai," replied Nadeshiko.

"Well, here's what happened--you were walking across the street at around ten o'clock--a dangerous hour for a young girl like you to be roaming around the streets, by the way--and then a car hit you and knocked you unconscious. The car hit you in the stomach, so I presume that's why you feel so sick at the moment and vomited all over the floor. When the car hit you, you actually went a couple of inches into the air and then slammed onto the ground, and you lost quite a lot of blood, just like the driver. Also, it may have damaged your memory just a tiny bit, so I suppose it will take a little bit longer for you to remember what happened yesterday."

"N...Nani?"

"You lost blood, kid. You need it to be replaced."

"And--And if I don't?"

"Well, we can replace your blood with blood from the blood bank, but it would be best if a sibling or a family member donated blood for you."

"I see."

"We've temporarily replaced your blood already, so you'll live; however, the sooner you find a family member, the better." With that, the doctor left. Syaoran raised an eyebrow.

"That's it? He gives us a report and then he lives? What a bastard."

"Forget it," said Nadeshiko weakly. "Why don't you go home, Syaoran-kun, I'll...I just want to rest." Syaoran was surprised.

"You want me to leave you alone? After you've been hit by a car." Nadeshiko nodded.

"Please...I just need some peace and quiet. My head hurts like hell, my stomach feels bad..." She yawned, trying not to throw up again. Syaoran's eyes softened.

"Alright," he said gently. "I'll just wait outside, okay? Just in case anything happens."

"Okay..." Nadeshiko's eyes closed. Syaoran smiled at the sleeping beauty in front of him; true, she was covered in bandages, but beautiful nonetheless.

"Sweet dreams, Nadeshiko-chan," he whispered, and walked out the door.

As soon as Syaoran was outside the door, Nadeshiko opened her eyes. She stared at the ceiling, one thought circling in her mind...

_Well, we can replace your blood with blood from the blood bank, but it would be best if a sibling or a family member donated blood for you..._

_I have no siblings or family members_, thought Nadeshiko. I'm an orphan.

_The sooner you find a family member, the better..._

_I have no family...I have nothing..._Nadeshiko's eyes filled with tears. For once in her life, she envied Manami--at least she has family. _At least she has a caring brother, and a considerate grandfather. Sometimes I wish I could be her...

* * *

_

_DUN DUN DUN!!! Yes, that will be the end of chapter 12. Originally, I wanted to call the chapter 'More Than One Danger', because both Manami and Sakura losing blood is one danger, but there's also that danger of Mr. Kinomoto and Touya finding out who the REAL Sakura is. Do you know why? Well, if you've seen the drama, you probably know why...although my version is beginning to become a little different than the real drama. ANYWAY, READ AND REVIEW!!_


	14. Chapter 13: Blood Fuss

A/N: Hello everyone! Thanks to all who reviewed, I really, REALLY appreciate it! And again, I am really sorry for not updating sooner; however, in this chapter, many eventful things will happen!

craftyhime-chan: Your wish is my command! xD

BlueSakuramon: Uh...I saw a non-Korean version of Glass Slippers. -.-;; Yes, I know, that helps, doesn't it? But anyway, I might throw in Eriol, I don't know, I just find Eriol a lame excuse for Tomoyo to be with someone, and even if he WAS Tomoyo's boyfriend, it wouldn't be as if he would play an important part. But I might.  
And to all others: **THANKS FOR REVIEWING **-glomps to death-. -resurrects self- Well, come on, I gotta continue the story, right?

Oh, and just in case you're wondering - I will be using (insert doctor's name)-sensei, because sensei isn't only used with a teacher, but also for people who are above you, so please don't get confused and chide me for it in your review. I hate that.

**CinderSakura**

**Lotus Dreams**

Chapter 13: Blood Fuss

"SHE'S FREAKING LOSING BLOOD AS I STAND HERE WAITING FOR THAT STUPID DOCTOR TO FINISH HIS FREAKING CHECK-UPS!"

"Calm down, Touya, I'm sure she'll be fine."

"_FINE_? NO, SHE IS NOT FINE - AUGH - WHY ARE ALL YOU FREAKING PEOPLE TELLING ME SHE IS FINE WHEN IN FACT SHE IS _NOT_ FINE?"

"Well, if the doctor says so, then he says so," answered Mr. Kinomoto tensely.

"NO! I SPENT THE LAST 10 YEARS SEARCHING FOR MY LITTLE SISTER, AND I WILL **NOT** LET HER GO THIS EASILY!"

"She won't go. The doctors can save her, I already talking to one of them."

"DO YOU **KNOW** HOW MUCH FREAKING **BLOOD** SHE LOST?"

"Well, iie," admitted Mr. Kinomoto. "How much did he say?"

"FIVE. HUNDRED. CC. 500 CC. 500 FREAKING CC! HOW THE HELL IS SHE SUPPOSED TO SURVIVE AFTER LOSING 500 CC? A FREAKINGPART OF HER LIFE IS GONE!"

Mr. Kinomoto's eyes widened. 500 CC. That was pretty serious.

Touya's eyes were shining brightly, and his voice was cracking as he yanked and pulled at his hair in frustration. "UUGHH. They've supplied her temporarily with blood from the blood bank, but he says it's best if someone from the family donates blood."

"Someone...from the family?" Touya nodded.

"'Preferably a sibling'. His exact words."

"A sibling?"

Touya nodded once again.

"He says it's best if I donate blood. Which is why tomorrow-and no later-I am getting ready to extract blood from myself."

"All...all 500 CC?" Touya nodded grimly.

"Anything it takes to save Sakura."

* * *

Mr. Kinomoto sat down in the office's chair, looking as important as ever, and regarded the doctor seriously. 

"I want to know her current stage." The doctor flipped through his clipboard.

"Her stage. Current. Ah. Well, she is still VERY faint, and as I have said about 20000000 times before to Kinomoto-sama - your grandson - we have supplied her with blood from the blood bank. But, I think it's healthier if a sibling were to donate blood, and so your grandson scheduled tomorrow to donate his blood for his sister."

"But 500 CC is too much blood!" Mr. Kinomoto stood up, slamming his fists against the doctor's desk. "I realize how much he cares about Sakura, but he is risking his OWN LIFE for Mana - I mean, Sakura's!"

"Well, that is what Mr. Touya insisted." **(A/N: O-O)**

"IIE! I WILL NOT ALLOW IT!"

"Well...Kinomoto Touya is already an adult, and I think he can make his own choices." The doctor looked at him sharply. "I realize 500 CC is a lot, Mr. Kinomoto, but we will make sure that your grandson comes to no harm." With that, the doctor left the office with his clipboard, white coat billowing behind him.

* * *

"**HOW MUCH BLOOD DID SHE LOSE**?" Tomoki-sensei winced. 

"...350 CC."

"**350 CC**!" bellowed Syaoran. "ARE YOU DAMN **_SERIOUS_**? BECAUSE THAT'S A VERY WEAK AND STUPID JOKE IF YOU WEREN'T!"

"I'm not joking around, Li-sama. She needs a family member to donate to her as soon as possible, because 350 CC is quite a lot to lose. Now, do you know any of her family members?"

"I...well...iie."

"Well, ask her when she wakes up." He jerked his head towards Nadeshiko, who was sleeping peacefully on the hospital bed. "And if she doesn't have any family members...well, she's in for some pretty bad consequences. The blood bank can only help so much."

* * *

In the dim corridors of the Hospital, many nurses and doctors wheeled an injured patient, suffering from a stab in the stomach. Tomoki-sensei adjusted his mask, and asked the nearest nurse, "What happened?" 

"Well," said the nurse feverishly, "He was walking along the road when a couple of guys stabbed him in the stomach. They got it in pretty deep, and then ran off. However, those guys aren't our concern; this man is dying, and we need to get him to the ER right away!"

"I know that," snappedTomoki. The nurses rushed him into the ER, wherehe examined him quickly.

"Okay," he said, "I can do this."

He instructed a couple of people to hand him various instruments and carefully removed the knife from his stomach. Then, quickly, he performed minor surgery, and then swiftly stitched his skin up to prevent any more blood loss. However, the patient's breathing was still extremely shallow.

"Did they club him on the head, too?" The nurse nodded.

"Head, chest, shins, groin."Tomoki-sensei groaned.

"Complications. Great."

WhenTomoki was done with him, he told a nurse, "Wheel him into a room."

The nurses glanced at each other.Tomoki glared at both of them.

"HELLO! **CAN YOU HEAR ME**?"

"Well, Tomoki-sensei...all the rooms are occupied."

"_NANI_? THAT HAS NEVER HAPPENED IN THE HISTORY OF TOMOEDA HOSPITAL!" One of the nurses shrugged.

"It has now."

Grumbling, the doctor consulted his faithful clipboard.

"Hmm. Room 203 is occupied by Kinomoto Nadeshiko. Let's move her into room 205, how about that?"

"Room 205? Are you sure she won't mind?"

The doctor shrugged. "Who would mind being with Kinomoto Sakura?"

* * *

When Nadeshiko awoke, her vision was groggy. She expected to see an abstract painting across from her, but instead, she saw a white wall, and green curtains. Uttering a small moan, she turned to her side, and her eyes widened. 

It was Manami, slumbering across from her.

She had been moved into the same room as Manami.

Yawning, she stretched her arms, which she noticed had tubes running along them. So, she was being fed intravenously.

Then, her eyes landed on Manami's hand, draping over the edge of the bed: _her ring_.

The ring that said her name.

The ring that she had had ever since she lost her memory.

Ever since she was ten.

"Kami-sama," breathed Nadeshiko, tears filling her eyes, "Arigatou, Mana-chan - you found it." Reaching a weak hand towards Manami's wrist, she gently pried the ring off of Manami's middle finger. Now, the tears traveled down her cheeks in rivulets.

"I thought I lost you forever," whispered Nadeshiko. She saw her clothes hanging over a chair, which had been taken off because she needed to be changed into a hospital gown. They had saved her the courtesy of bringing them with her when they moved her. Reaching for the pocket of her skirt, she retrieved a string - the very string the ring had been strung on when she found it. Feeding the string through the ring once more, tying it in a secure knot, she feebly put it around her head.

"You're staying with me," she murmured, before falling back asleep again.

* * *

When Manami awoke, the first thing she felt was an unbelievable pain in her head. She tried to sit up, but there was not enough blood in her system to support her, and she ended up sinking back down. 

_Ugh, where am I?_

"Manami."

Her eyes snapped open.

Mr. Kinomoto looked at her sternly. "You're currently suffering from blood loss, so I won't bother you for long. However, Touya has agreed to give you blood."

"O-Okay," Manami managed weakly.

"Do you have any idea what this means?"

"Iie..."

Mr. Kinomoto glared at her. "YOU and our family OBVIOUSLY have different types of blood. When Touya so kindly sacrifices his blood for you, it will be for NOTHING."

"He...He's giving me...blood?"

"HAI!" he shouted. His shouting made Nadeshiko stir ever so slightly. "HE IS RISKING HIS OWN LIFE FOR YOURS!" **(A/N: Okay, I realize that losing 500 CC isn't the most serious blood loss, but just bear with me will you?)** Manami winced.

"I...I..."

"It was a mistake to keep you. You have caused us nothing but trouble, Manami. I think it's time we left you."

Manami's eyes widened.

"Kinomoto-sama!" she cried weakly. "Please don't leave me! Touya...Touya can keep his blood, I still have my okaa-san and my otou-san to get blood from, they can each give me 250 CC! Onegai, Kinomoto-sama, onegai!"

"Your okaa-san and otou-san..." Mr. Kinomoto paused thoughtfully.

"They-They can give me their blood, and Touya - you can tell him that the hospital has found blood to replace in my veins. He won't be in danger, everything will be okay that way, how about that, Kinomoto-sama!" Mr. Kinomoto sighed.

"I...I suppose I'd much rather have him still believe his sister is alive, rather than give so much of his blood..."

"Hai, hai!" said Manami eagerly.

"Fine." The sharpness in Mr. Kinomoto's eyes returned. "If you ever get drunk again, don't expect me to be so forgiving."

"Hai!" Mr. Kinomoto glared at her, and he left.

She sank back into the pillows. Blood loss made her extremely weak, and she fell asleep before she even had another thought, or seen that the person she hated most in the world was lying right across from her.

* * *

"G-Give her blood?" 

"Hai," said Mr. Kinomoto firmly through the phone. "I would greatly appreciate it if both of you can each give 250 CC if you want to save your daughter's life."

"250 CC? You mean she lost 500 CC of blood?" said Matsuo's scratchy voice disbelievingly.

"Unfortunately, yes."

"When would you like us to donate?"

"Now, preferably - I want this over with as soon as possible, and the sooner you give your blood, the sooner your daughter will revive."

* * *

Mr. Kinomoto rushed in whena nurse was taking blood from Touya. The nurse looked at him funny. 

"What are you, crazy? This is a hospital, old man!" Mr. Kinomoto glared at her.

"That's Kinomoto-sama to you-owner and founder of Kinomoto Inc., CELLPHONE company, and I see you have one of our models sitting on your desk." The nurse's mouth fell open. It was true, she had a silver flip phone sitting on the corner of her desk, which was obviously hers. The front of it had a small rectangular screen stating the time and date and whatnot, and it glowed neon green. She blushed.

"Aha...ha..."

"Yeah," said Mr. Kinomoto sarcastically, "Not so cocky now, eh?"

"Haha...um...would you like a seat?"

"No. Touya, you don't have to give you blood anymore - Manami - I mean, Sakura already has been saved by the hospital, they found blood extremely suitable and now she is healthy and well. I believe she's sleeping."

Touya raised an eyebrow. "That fast? They found blood that fast?"

Mr. Kinomoto looked slightly uneasy. "Well, yes. They donated a couple of hours ago, and they just found it."

"I see. Sakura's well, though? Back to normal health?"

Mr. Kinomoto nodded. "Hai, they're feeding her intravenously at the moment." However, Mr. Kinomoto was still a second too late. Touya had already given 350 CC of blood when Mr. Kinomoto had come.

That same day, Nadeshiko was moved into another room, and when Manami woke up, she looked to the right and saw no bed, just like before. Manami did not know that Nadeshiko had rightfully taken back her ring, and she did not know that temporarily her worst enemy had been side by side. It was best she did not know.

A couple of days later, Manami was released from the hospital, with several bruises to her head, and scrapes on her arms, but those were only minor injuries. They could heal over time.

When Touya had left, the nurse had realized there was still 350 CC of his blood. She cursed herself, stamping her foot and almost dropping her lovely Kinomoto cellphone. However, when she ran through the patient list, she found another girl with blood loss, and strangely enough, she had lost exactly 350 CC of blood. Quickly, the nurse called a doctor to compare the blood types, and lo and behold, they were EXACTLY IDENTICAL. Soon, Nadeshiko was up and about, restored to full health, although there was a small part of her that wondered how on earth the doctors managed to get blood that was so similar to hers.

All in all, everyone was happy, right? Well, for the time-being. You see, though everything seems to be fine, but not solved, that crash DID have a pretty big impact on everyone's lives...

* * *

"BASTARD! GET THE HELL OUT!" screamed Makiko, beating the crap out of Matsuo as he stumbled outside of the house. 

"FINE THEN!" shouted Matsuo. "JUST BECAUSE I HAVE PINK LIPSTICK ON MY TIE DOESN'T MEAN THAT I WENT AND DID SOME INAPPROPRIATE THINGS WITH ANOTHER GIRL - "

"IT SURE DAMN DOES!" screeched Makiko. "YOU DIRTY - CHEATING - SON OF A BITCH! GET OUT AND DON'T EVER LET ME SEE YOU AGAIN, OR I SWEAR I WILL MURDER YOU WITH MY BARE HANDS - "

"OKAY THEN, YOU OLD HAG!" yelled Matsuo. "LIVING WITH YOU WAS GETTING TIRING ANYWAY!"

He charged into his room, packed his belongings, as well as some money that the Kinomotos had given them as gifts, and stormed out of the house. Makiko slammed the door behind him.

Matsuo walked through the streets angrily, dragging his suitcase behind him. _Stupid bitch_, he thought savagely, _stupid bitch, damn getting on my damn nerves...fine, you don't want to live with, I'll damn live somewhere else BETTER!_

A bus approached him, and he waved his hand frantically.

"HEY! BUS! YO! OVER HERE! YOOOOHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

The bus screeched to a stop. Fumbling, Matsuo dropped some change into the ticket box, and managed to find a seat, glaring at the man who stared at him. The man went back to reading the newspaper. Better to leave the mentally retarded in their own misery.

Matsuo stopped the driver when the bus reached a hotel. He took his suitcase with him and entered the hotel, booking a room.

"How long would you like to stay, sir?" said the pretty woman at the counter politely.

"Uh...a week for now."

"And in a small room, single bed, with bathroom?"

"Hai."

"Alright then. That will be 30,800 yen in total, sir." His eyes nearly popped out of his head.

"NANI?"

"Please pay." Grumbling, Matsuo reached into his pocket. Thankfully, he had taken about 500,000 yen, so it was enough to pay for the hotel.

"Arigatou gozaimasu, sir. Please follow me."

* * *

"Nadeshiko-chan!" Tomoyo cried as she bounced down the stairs. Nadeshiko was currently typing up something on a laptop when Tomoyo clapped her on the shoulder. 

"Hai?"

"Somebody wants to speak with you on the phone!"

"Naze?"

"They didn't say."

"Then hang up. This spreadsheet is due tomorrow, and ever since I was in the hospital, I haven't been able to do anything."

"It sounds like Syaoran." Nadeshiko immediately snatched the phone out of Tomoyo's hand. She laughed.

"Moshi moshi-is it Syaoran-kun?"

"Hai," replied Syaoran's voice. "Do you have time this Friday?"

"Friday? Well...yes...I suppose..."

"Great, you want to have dinner together?"

"Sure," said Nadeshiko wearily, "I could use some relaxation."

"Okay then. Don't work yourself too hard, Nadeshiko."

Nadeshiko smiled faintly.

"I won't."

"Aishiteru, Nadeshiko-chan."

"I love you too, Syaoran." Nadeshiko hung up on the phone and resumed her spreadsheet.

* * *

Tomoyo's eyes had hearts in them. 

"KAWAII!"

* * *

_Okay, there you go, a pretty long chapter-well hopefully. The REAL real story starts next chapter, and things will eventually be solved. Okee, now you must press that lovely little purple button and REVIEW! And in case you're wondering, CC is a measurement for blood. I forgot what it stood for._


	15. Chapter 14: Dreams of Foreshadowing

A/N: I am sooooo sorry for the long wait! School is so hectic lately, and I totally wasted my March Break and I am really behind! Again, SORRY! 

And again, about the REAL story that I mentioned...um...I guess what I meant was, this is more of the beginning of a turn of things in the story. But don't worry, everything'll work out! Hopefully.

gilly: Lmao, you want her to die? Well, your wish is HALF granted in this chapter...you'll just have to read to find out!  
the nadja: Oh, it'll start all right. Well, sort of. In a way.  
heheangel kisses: Lol, naw, Sakura's too nice of a person.  
Mariko: You've actually got a good point there. I think that the blood is actually the hospital's property. Like, you know when you donate your blood and the hospital gives you money for it? Yeah, I guess that's what I'm relating it to.  
Cherrysinger: Haha, you're not the only one who wishes anime were real! T-T I SO wish it would happen...

And to all other reviewers: **THANK YOU!**

But please, **_no more asking about when Sakura will be found_** or whatever, because it's really getting on my nerves! Obviously, you're going to find out by reading the story, and by increasing my annoyed level, it's not going to help whatsoever.

Disclaimer: I do not own Card Captor Sakura.

**CinderSakura**

**By: Lotus Dreams**

Chapter 14: Dreams of Foreshadowing

**"Hello, Sakura." Nadeshiko covered her eyes. _The light_, she thought, _the light, it's too bright._**

**"Sakura...do you remember me?" A man wearing rather shabby clothes approached her. He had glasses, brown hair, and a warm, welcoming smile.**

**"O-Otou-san?" cried Nadeshiko. "Is that you?"**

**"You remember me." He was suddenly very close to her. She lowered her arms, and looked into his clear, dark eyes. She felt tears cascading down her cheeks, and she wrapped her arms around her father in an embrace.**

**"I've missed you so much," cried Nadeshiko, "I've missed you _so_ much, otou-san."**

**"It's okay now," whispered Fujitaka. "We're together."**

* * *

Nadeshiko woke with a start. That was the third time she had had that dream, about the same man with brown hair and glasses. Every time, she would call him otou-san, and every time, her supposed 'otou-san' would call her Sakura.

_But my name is Nadeshiko_, she thought. She fished out the ring from under her shirt. _Nadeshiko. Kinomoto Nadeshiko. That's my name. Why did he call me Sakura?_

She sat up, and her head suddenly felt dizzy. She had a lot of headaches lately, and the doctor had warned her of it. Sinking back down, she groaned. _My head hurts so much._

Her large green eyes stared fixedly at the ceiling, at the white, bare ceiling...

_I've never known my parents...could he really be my otou-san?_

Matsuo and Makiko had never really explained how she ended up at their doorstep. Whenever she brought up the problem, they only snapped at her to shut up; when she persisted, they rarely said anything further, and when they did, it was usually something like, "It wasn't supposed to happen". What was that supposed to mean?

She remembered the night when Matsuo and Makiko had been packing hurriedly, and moved to another place. When they had arrived, Makiko had been repeatedly shouting at Matsuo.

_"This is all your fault!"_

_"My fault? Argh, stupid woman, if you hadn't been screaming so shrilly when I was driving then - "_

_"Yeah? Well you don't even know how to drive, maybe that's the reason!"_

_"Oh yes, blame it all on me - "_

_"Well it was YOU who did it!"_

_"Well it was YOU who caused me to do it!"_

_"How can I CAUSE you to do something?"_

_"WHATEVER! THERE'S NO POINT IN ARGUING RIGHT NOW, IT'S ALREADY TOO LATE AND IT'S NOT GONNA DO US ANY GOOD! WE CAN ONLY HOPE THAT THEY DON'T FIND US!"_

What had THAT meant? Did something about the way Matsuo drove have something to do with them moving? Or her? She frowned. The way Matsuo drove...no, that didn't make any sense. Nobody paid attention to the way anyone drove, not unless...

Not unless it had led to an accident! So Matsuo had probably hit someone...or even killed someone...and they had to move...but still, what did it have to do with her?

The thoughts swirled in her head, a complete and utter mess. Tired, her eyes slowly closed, and she fell asleep.

* * *

**Touya walked with quick steps through a corridor, his shoes making a clicking noise with every step. He came to two heavy double doors. He forced them open, and revealed a room. In the middle of the room, her back to him, was...**

**"MANAMI!" he roared. Manami spun around.**

**"Touya! Onii-chan!" cried Manami. "Onegai - listen to me - I - I only wanted to know what it was like to live a rich life, and to get back at - at Nadeshiko, onegai, onegai - "**

**"YOU ARE NOT MY LITTLE SISTER, AND I AM NOT YOUR ONII-CHAN!" bellowed Touya.**

**"I - I - "**

**"YOU LIED TO ME! YOU LED ME ON A FALSE TRAIL, YOU TRICKED ME INTO THINKING I HAD FOUND MY SISTER AT LAST, AFTER A TEN-YEAR SEARCH, YOU ARE A WITCH!"**

**"Iie!" Manami burst out desperately. "I didn't mean to, I'll run away, I won't ever be in your sight again, onegai, onegai, onegai - "**

**Touya ignored her protests. He reached into his pocket.**

**"_Iie_!" screamed Manami. She ran towards him, and threw herself at his feet, wrapping her arms around his legs.**

**"Please don't, please no, I promise, I'll wash out the dye, I'll take out the contacts, I'll go away, far away, as far away as possible, so far that you won't ever see me again, just please don't, please - "**

**He kicked her off his legs. She was thrown back, sprawled on the floor.**

**"TOUYA!" she shrieked. "FORGIVE ME - ONEGAI, FORGIVE ME - "**

**From his pocket, he drew out a gun and pointed it at her.**

**"IIE!" screamed Manami. "IIE! DON'T DO IT, TOUYA, ONEGAI - "**

**_BANG._**

**Manami fell to the ground, blood pouring from her head.**

* * *

Manami's eyes snapped open. Her sweat was making her pajamas stick to her skin, and her hair was somewhat wet. She was breathing rather heavily, and she had the sensation that she had just fallen from a great height **(A/N: Don't you just hate it when you wake up like that?), **and she was shaking.

"Iie," she whispered. "That is not going to happen."

Getting up, she trotted to the bathroom in her room. She turned on the tap and splashed cold water onto her face, and wiped it with a towel. She regarded herself in the mirror.

For a moment, she thought she saw Nadeshiko staring back at her. Auburn hair, green eyes...except Nadeshiko's face was somewhat rounder, and her cheeks were a little higher. And she wouldn't look as worried as she would. Then she frowned and bent closer to the mirror.

"Shit."

The dye in her hair was wearing out a little, and at the ends were little dashes of blonde. When she lifted her hair up, she noticed more and more streaks of blonde. Of course, she had not gotten permanent dye, in case she wanted to keep her previous blonde hair, but what was Touya going to say when he saw blonde streaks in her hair? _Oh, did you put blonde streaks in your hair overnight?_

"Kuso," swore Manami. She glanced at the clock. 2:03 am. _Well_, she thought grimly, _let's hope the salon is still open._

* * *

By the time she got home, it was already past 5:00 am. She had tiptoed down the stairs as quietly as possibly, grabbed her purse, snuck out the back door, took her car and drove to the salon. That took her about 15 minutes. Then, for 10 minutes straight, she had banged on the door of the salon loudly, and when the hairdresser finally emerged, sleepy and in a bathrobe, she shoved 50,000 yen into her hands and said, "I need a job done quickly." Then, she told the hairdresser her problem, and told her to dye her hair auburn with a longer-lasting dye.

"Why this late?" the hairdresser grumbled.

"Stop your complaining," snapped Manami. "This is an emergency."

"What colour is it again?"

"Auburn."

"Okay."

It took about an hour to do everything properly, but when she was done, Manami looked in the mirror in dismay.

"It's a slightly darker auburn!"

"Yeah, well, you didn't specify." Manami swore again, and stomped out of the salon.

"Bitch," muttered the hairdresser.

Manami took a compact mirror out of her purse to examine the damage. Then her eyes widened in shock.

_Can anything get any worse?_ she almost screamed. One of her contacts had fallen out. Maybe when she had been walking to the salon, because she couldn't find a decent parking space near the salon. Maybe it was in the salon herself. Now she had a left green eye and a right blue eye.

"I hate this," she muttered.

Then, she had gone to the glasses store, where she banged on it for 15 minutes, until the owner emerged in pajamas with a baseball bat.** (A/N: Let's just assume that some of these people live where they work.)** "We're closed," he growled. "Come again in the morning, you crazy girl."

"Iie!" said Manami angrily. "This is an emergency. Life or death!"

"And I care because..."

Manami almost screamed again, but fuming, she reached into her purse and extracted another 50,000 yen. "One contact. A green one. That's all I need."

After 45 minutes, she finally exited the glasses store. She had made the owner turn on the lights, and tried on green contact after green contact to make sure the colour matched so she wouldn't make the same mistake she did with her hair. When she was satisfied, she left.

And so, she drove home, snuck into the back door, up the stairs making no noise, and into her room, exhausted, and fell asleep almost immediately.

* * *

**Nadeshiko and Syaoran sat on their thrones, leering over Manami. They were dressed in expensive finery, with golden crowns on their heads. Manami crouched low at their feet, wearing rags. Her blonde hair was filthy, her face was smudged with dirt, and just about every other body part had some form of dirt on it.**

**Nadeshiko laughed scornfully. "I remember the time you called me filth," she began. "Now I wonder who the REAL filth is? You're covered in it from head to toe, Manami!" Syaoran laughed with her. The insult stung Manami.**

**"You're worthless," Syaoran continued. "You're a SLAVE. You have no value."**

**"Now, bring us each a cup of tea," ordered Nadeshiko. "NOW."**

**Manami raised her head slowly, trembling with rage. "IIE!" she cried. "I WON'T! I REFUSE TO BRING AN UGLY, RUDE, SPOILED QUEEN TEA!"**

**Nadeshiko's eyes flashed. She stood up slowly. "What. Did. You. Just. Say."**

**"I said, I REFUSE TO SERVE AN UGLY, RUDE, SPOILED, SELFISH, INCONSIDERATE, UNDESERVING QUEEN!"**

**"LITTLE BITCH!" screamed Nadeshiko. "YOU'LL PAY FOR THAT! SYAORAN, GIVE ME YOUR SWORD!" Gladly, Syaoran drew out his sword from his sheath and handed it to Nadeshiko.**

**"You tell that slave." Nadeshiko raised the sword.**

**"You will be sorry," she whispered. "Prepare to meet your fate." Then she swung the sword.**

**"IIE!" someone shrieked. "IIE! SAKURA! SAKURA!"**

* * *

"Sakura...Sakura...SAKURA!"

"Nan - " Manami sat bolt up in bed. Another nightmare. Touya sat at the foot of her bed.

"It's almost 10:30," he scolded. "Get up. Ojii-chan's gonna be mad."

"H-Hai," stammered Manami shakily. "I'll - I'll get up right away." Touya looked at her worriedly.

"Is something wrong, Sakura?"

Biting her lip, she nodded. Touya raised an eyebrow. "I don't know, you don't look all that well, and your hair - "

"My hair? What about my hair?" Her hand instantly flew to her head. Touya frowned.

"Well, maybe it's just me, but it's kinda looks like it turned darker overnight...or maybe you're just sick, and your skin's too pale?"

"Maybe." She got out of bed. Touya stood up.

"Well, get dressed and go downstairs to eat breakfast, okay?" Manami nodded.

"Hai."

* * *

"You don't look well at all today, Nadeshiko." Nadeshiko touched her face.

"I...I don't?" Syaoran inclined his head at her.

"You look really pale, and really worried, like there's something bothering you...didn't you get a good night's sleep?"

Nadeshiko hesitated. "Well, iie, not really."

"What happened?"

"Nothing. Just...couldn't sleep, I guess." _Because of that dream._

"Well, if you're tired, just tell me, I'm sure I can convince Mr. Kinomoto to let you off. You've been working so hard lately. I'll give you a ride home if you're too tired."

"Iie," stammered Nadeshiko. "It's okay, I can last the day. And besides, I can't take any more days off, I'm already really behind." Syaoran smiled.

"Well, don't work yourself too hard. I don't want to worry about you." Nadeshiko returned the smile.

"Arigatou, Syaoran."

* * *

_Yay, another chapter finished! Well, most of this chapter was kinda boring, yes, but then again, it's not done yet! It's providing the base for what's going to happen next! Now get out there and **REVIEW**!_


	16. Chapter 15: Reminiscence and Red

A/N: Well, this seems pretty soon for an update considering how far behind I am in other fics. Just to tell you, I'm thinking of completing CinderSakura first before doing any other fics because I am just WAY behind schedule and anyway, I'm on a roll! Oh, and for all Manami-haters - something embarassing will happen to her in this chapter! 

oekaki: Ahh...this fic IS based an the drama Glass Slippers.  
shiromo: Yes, it IS based on the Korean Drama EXACTLY like this. Well, not EXACTLY.  
Mariko: You still gotta a point...oh well, if you study English, you'll there's something called "suspension of disbelief". Basically, it just means, "BEAR. WITH. ME. PLEASE"  
And to all my reviewers: I love you all! Thanks for coming this far!

**CinderSakura**

**By: Lotus Dreams**

Chapter 15: Reminiscence and Red

"Wow!"

"Yup."

"Kami-sama, dumplings and noodles!" squealed Nadeshiko. "They're my absolute favourite food in the whole world!"

"Well, I thought you'd like them," said Syaoran, amused, "So I bought them for you."

"Arigatou gozaimasu!" She threw her arms around his neck.

* * *

Touya walked by the cafeteria as he went on his way to his office in the morning. Purchasing a carton of milk and a bagel, he paused mid-bite when he saw Nadeshiko together with Syaoran.

_Didn't Manami say something about Syaoran Li?_ he wondered. _Didn't she say she liked him? A lot?_ He frowned. They were laughing together, and Nadeshiko was eating dumplings and noodles with a fork.

He smiled faintly. Just like Sakura when she was ten, thought Touya. She always refused to eat dumplings or noodles with chopsticks because she was so clumsy at them. And if it happened that there wasn't a fork lying around, she'd spear the end of one of her chopsticks into the dumpling and put it in her mouth. Undiginifed, but better than accidentally dropping it on the floor.

He shook his head and bit his bagel, sitting down not far away from the two. _Shut up, Touya_, he thought, _you've got your little sister. STOP RELATING NADESHIKO TO SAKURA WHEN SHE WAS TEN!_

But...he had to admit, Nadeshiko did resemble Sakura a lot. Auburn hair, green eyes. Although Sakura's hair had mysteriously turned darker during the night. His frown grew deeper. _Can hair grow darker overnight?_ (**A/N: Just a reminder, remember that Manami had her hair dyed a shade too dark!)**

He polished off his bagel and drank from the milk. It was cold, and woke him up immediately, for he had gotten up at 5:00 in the morning and it was only about 7:00 or so in the company. He was practically half-asleep when driving to work.

However, he was still confused._...Why do I keep comparing Nadeshiko to Sakura when I already have Sakura? Why am I wondering if hair can grow darker over night? Why? **WHY?**_

* * *

As soon as Syaoran had left to do his work in his office, Nadeshiko let out a huge sigh. She was still quite frustrated over the dreams she had had last night - _again_. It was always the same person, the same man, who she would call "Otou-san", and he would call her Sakura. _My name is not Sakura_, she thought. _It's Nadeshiko._

That's when she bumped into Manami. Today, her outfit consisted of a strapless, EXTREMELY SHORT red dress that showed a lot more than it should have. On her feet were ridiculously high high-heeled shoes with a ton of straps, plus a diamond fastener. On her neck was a diamond necklace, on her wrists were various diamond bracelets, and in her hair was a diamond clip.

Although she was adorned in so much jewelry, she still looked unbelievably slutty.

"You should really watch where you're going," said Manami icily. The dream was still clearly in her head.

"Gomen," replied Nadeshiko, "I'm sorry, I was just...lost in my thoughts."

Manami snorted. "Right."

As she strutted past Nadeshiko, Manami heard her mutter, "Fujitaka..." And for some reason, that one name sent a shiver down her spine.

When Manami got home in the evening, she found Touya typing on his laptop, and shuffling through various papers. She knocked on the door. Touya looked up. For some reason, he seemed extremely annoyed.

"Gomen nasai, Touya-chan," apologized Manami in a voice layered with sweetness, "But I just need to ask you a teeny little question."

"Make it quick, Sakura, I'm kind of busy right now, I have something due tomorrow."

"Well...what was...otou-san's first name?" Touya's frown deepened. _Shouldn't I have told her at some point?_

"Fujitaka. Why?" The name hit her like a boulder.

"N-Nothing, I just...forgot. I'll...I'll just go now..."

She went back to her room, shaking uncontrollably. _She's remembering_, thought Manami. _She's remembering._

* * *

"Alright, spill."

"Huh?"

"I've been asking you throughout the whole day, what the hell is wrong with you? You seem to be losing concentration everytime you do something, and you haven't talked to anyone all day."

"Oh. I told you, can't sleep."

"Then you should be yawning. You're thinking, I can tell."

"What would I be thinking about?"

"You tell me." Syaoran was looking at her intently, and Nadeshiko averted her gaze.

"Dreams."

"Dreams? Interesting."

"Yeah." Nadeshiko sighed. "For the past couple of nights, I've been dreaming about this man."

"_Nani_? You mean you haven't dreaming about me?"

Nadeshiko playfully swatted at him. Syaoran ducked, laughing. "Okay, kidding, kidding."

"No, really. Everytime I see him...he calls me 'Sakura', and then I run to him...and I hug him and I call him 'Otou-san'."

"Otou-san? Well...is he your otou-san?"

"I...I don't know," said Nadeshiko miserably. "I was raised by a couple who already had a child, and they say they found me, so they're not my real otou-san and okaa-san. I have a strange feeling that this dream might be true, but then, who knows? Maybe I'm just...family-sick. But...in the dream...he feels so right. I feel a connection to him. Still...I don't even know how my otou-san looks like." No tears came to her eyes, **(A/N: SHE IS NOT A CRYBABY)** but Syaoran could tell she was extremely upset and confused.

"Hey," said Syaoran gently, "It's okay." He wrapped his arms around her. Nadeshiko hugged him back, but her mind was still churning, and her thoughts were still elsewhere.

_Is he my otou-san?_

_Is my name Sakura?_

_Do these dreams mean anything?_

* * *

Her phone rang. Nadeshiko almost jumped a mile. Only Syaoran called her on her cell phone, and even then, it was only once or twice, because he usually called her when she was at Tomoyo's place. She really had to get used to that annoying shrilly tune.

"Moshi moshi, Sak - Nadeshiko speaking." She mentally slapped herself. _Sakura? Where did that come from?_

"Ohayou, Nadeshiko."

It was Manami.

"Oh, hi Manami," said Nadeshiko, "How did you get my - ?"

"Never mind that. Are you busy at the moment?"

"Well, hai, as a matter of fact, I don't have lunch break until twelve - "

"Very well then," said Manami, her voice curt. "I'll meet you in the cafeteria at twelve. Okay?"

"Um...sure."

"Arigatou," Manami said quickly, and hung up.

Nadeshiko stared at the cell phone. _Okay, that was weird. I thought Manami hated my guts._

"KINOMOTO NADESHIKO-SAN!"

"Coming!" called Nadeshiko. Trying to balance all the papers she was holding while putting her cell phone back into her pocket was quite an effort.

At noon, when she was finally free, she went to the cafeteria. And sure enough, there was Manami, this time decked out in a black tank top with a black skirt and black leather stiletto boots, with a black purse to match. She was wearing bright pink and sparkly lipstick however, and heavy sky blue eyeshadow. Manami spotted her and started making her way towards her, her black boots clicking with every step.

"Nadeshiko."

"Hello, Manami," said Nadeshiko, trying to be as friendly as possible, "What - "

"Follow me," Manami interrupted, and walked right out of the cafetera. Nadeshiko followed her to her new dark green Suzuki, and sat inside the car, all the time bewildered as to what Manami wanted.

"We're going to a cafe," said Manami casually, "And then we're going to talk."

Nadeshiko stayed silent.

"Oh, don't be so quiet, Nadeshiko-chan," Manami said sweetly, "After all, we've lived together for half our lives, you can trust me."

"Red light," Nadeshiko replied quietly. Her Suzuki screeched to a stop, right before hitting an old man crossing the street.

"Arigatou, Nadeshiko, for telling me that." Manami did not appreciate being told something by Nadeshiko, but her voice was layered with false honey all the same.

When they reached the cafe, Manami ordered a generous lunch for the two of them, and leaned forward towards Nadeshiko.

"Now, Nadeshiko-chan...I just wanted to ask you...remember when we first found you? When you were ten?"

"Hai," replied Nadeshiko.

"Well...did you remember anything about your parents? Family?"

"Iie," answered Nadeshiko. "I didn't." _Why is she asking me all this?_

"Do you remember anything now? About your family? You know, anyone."

"Why?" said Nadeshiko calmly. "Why do you want to know?"

"You poor thing," began Manami. "Found on the streets with blood pouring from your head, thank goodness my otou-san and okaa-san found you and raised you. But you couldn't remember a thing from that crash. I just wanted to know if you did remember anything, maybe I can...help you. You know, find your family."

"It's okay," said Nadeshiko smoothly. "You really don't need to, Manami."

"Oh, but I do." She leaned forward some more. "So tell me...do you remember anyone?"

Nadeshiko sighed. She had told the story once yesterday, and it looked as if she would have to tell it again. "I guess...I keep having flashbacks to a man."

"A man?" Manami was listening intently now. Nadeshiko shrugged.

"Yes. He claims to be my otou-san, and he says hisname is..."

"Yes, his name, his name?"

"Fujitaka." Manami's face immediately turned pale. _Kami-sama..._

Just then, Nadeshiko's cell phone rang for the second time that day. She looked apologetically at Manami.

"Gomen nasai." She pressed a button and listened. "Moshi moshi - oh, hey, Syaor - I'm fine, don't worry - no, I just went out to lunch with...with a friend - yes, yes, a female friend, stop worrying so much...they want me for something? Okay then." Nadeshiko put her cell phone back into her pocket.

"Well, I'm sorry, Manami, but I have to go. I'll, uh, talk to you later, okay?" She smiled. "Ja."

"Ja." As soon as she was gone, Manami cradled her head in her hands. _Shit_, she thought. _Touya is getting colder and colder towards me every minute, and I KNOW Mr. Kinomoto hates me. Nadeshiko is slowly getting her memory back, AND she has the ring! To make it all worse, she's dating Syaoran! UGH! Five things going wrong all at the same time!_

By the time the waitress came back with Manami's orders, she was long gone, and had left a generous amount of money on the table.

* * *

"Here you go, miss."

"Are you saying THIS is what you've made?"

"Hai," said the man haughtily. "Is there a problem?"

"DUH," said Manami. "Even _I_ can tell. The characters don't even look all that right, and the golden colour is _way_ too shiny."

"Gomen nasai, Kinomoto-san," said the man curtly, "But without the original, there's no guarantee that we can make an exact copy."

Manami muttered some profanities under her breath for several minutes, then took two deep breaths. "Then I guess this will have to do." She slipped the ring on to her finger, and paid the man in full.

* * *

When they were having dinner, Touya noticed something gold and shiny on Manami's finger.

"Sakura, did you get a new ring?"

Manami almost dropped her chopsticks.

"Uh, no...this is okaa-san's ring..." She brought the rice shakily to her lips.

Touya was suspicious and held his hand out. "Give it here. NOW."

"But we're eating!"

"And what does that have to do with it?"

"Touya," boomed Mr. Kinomoto at the other end of the table, "Drop it. Mana - Sakura is right, we are eating, so just let us eat in peace."

"But I need to see that ring." Touya's eyes were narrowed, and his hand was still flat open. Nervously, Manami took off the ring and dropped it into his palm, praying that he wouldn't be able to tell the difference.

"Sakura!" Touya's voice was sharp.

"H-Hai?"

"Where is okaa-san's ring?"

"You're...you're holding it, onii-chan - "

"THIS IS NOT OKAA-SAN'S RING!" Touya stood up and slammed his fist against the table. He was furious. "You lost okaa-san's ring, didn't you? DIDN'T YOU? **ANSWER ME**!"

"Touya!" said Mr. Kinomoto sharply. "Stop yelling!" Touya ignored him.

"I-I lost her ring," whispered Manami. "I'm sorry, I really am, I didn't mean to lose it - "

"Do you know how valuable that ring was? Do you know that it is the _only_ reminder we have of okaa-san right now? How can you lose her ring?"

"Gomen nasai, I - "

"And even if you did lose the ring, you should have just told me so, why did you go and get a new ring and trying to LIE TO ME?"

"Well, I - "

"There are some things in the world that are unforgivable," said Touya dangerously, "And lying is one of them." There was a deathly silence. Manami threw down her chopsticks.

"I've lost my appetite." Then she stormed up to her room.

Later, Touya knocked on Manami's door. "Come in," called Manami. Touya opened the door and sighed, trying to get himself together.

"I guess I was a bit harsh," he began. "I...Well, you already lost the ring, so even if I yell at you further, it won't be any use. Gomen, Sakura-chan."

"Oh, onii-chan," cried Manami, running towards him and throwing her arms around his neck. "Please forgive me, it was a stupid thing to do, to get a new ring! I promise I won't ever lie to you again!"

"Good," said Touya, patting her head. "Alright, I'm going to go do my work, okay?"

"Sure," replied Manami, "Ja, onii-chan." She put on a bright smile. Touya returned it, although his smile was slightly tight. As soon as he closed the door behind him, Manami flopped down on the bed, and her smile disappeared.

_Another bad thing to add to my list._ She eventually slept, but with fitful dreams again.

* * *

"Oof!" Manami stumbled back, almost tripping in her white stilettos. "Watch where you going, you big oaf!" she snapped. Then her eyes widened in horror.

"Otou-san?" Matsuo groaned, getting back on his feet. His clothes were stained and dirty, he hadn't gotten a shave in months, he looked half-starved, and his hair was unwashed and tangled. He looked at her, in her white suited elegance - today, she had put on a ridiculously revealing sleeveless top with an equally ridiculous short and tight skirt, along with her white stilettos.

"Well, well, well," drawled Matsuo. "If it isn't Kinomoto Sakura, the long lost sister of Kinomoto Touya. Or should I say,_my_ daughter named Manami!"

"Shut up, baka!" hissed Manami. "You realize what could happen to me if somebody heard you?"

"I'm hungry," moaned Matsuo. "Hungry and thirsty and dirty. Help me!"

"If I must," muttered Manami, desperate to shut him up. Hewas still yelling how much crap he had been through and how his wife had kicked him out. She dragged him to the nearest restaurant and purchased some fast food for him. Nothing big, just a couple of fries, a burger, and some chicken nuggets. He wolfed it all down within seconds, and begged for second helpings. Disgusted, Manami bought more food for him, but made sure she didn't spend too much.

"So," said Matsuo between mouthfuls, "How do you like your new life?"

"Excuse me?"

"Your new, rich, glamorous life," Matsuo enunciated clearly. "You know, full of money and clothes and makeup and whatnot?"

"It's fine," answered Manami curtly.

"Have you ever wondered how Nadeshiko is doing? After all, she IS the real Sakura, and I can see that you are now trying to look like her because you dyed your hair and put in contacts." He squinted. "Although your hair is a bit darker than Nadeshiko's."

"SHUT. UP." Manami banged her fist on the table. Several people stared at her. "You listen to me right now," whispered Manami dangerously. "Talk about Nadeshiko again, and that's the end of your life."

Matsuo snorted. "Ooh, I am_so_ scared."

"Just - stop talking about it, alright!" Manami reached into her purse and tossed Matsuo a wad of cash. "Spend it all." Her voice was cold. "Just shut up about Nadeshiko. I can give you a lot more where that came from, but you'd better keep your mouth shut, or I'll shut it for you." Flashing him a _Look_, she got up.

All at once, the people who were sitting behind her started whispering and giggling. A couple of other people looked at Manami and also started murmuring and laughing. Manami tried glaring at them all, but there were just too many of them. "WHAT ARE YOU ALL LAUGHING AT?" she roared, turning around. Matsuo stifled a giggle.

"Uh...Manami."

"NANI?"

"I think you've gotten your period." Manami looked at her behind. Sure enough, there was a HUGE red spot totally visible on her white skirt. It didn't help that her skirt was short, and her thong was thoroughly soaked. **(A/N: Yes, she's a SLUT. Can you imagine that, wearing a thong and you just got your period? xD I'm so evil.)**

Manami turned a brilliant shade of purple of red at the same time, and bolted out the restaurant. Laughs trailed behind her.

* * *

_Sooooo...how did you like Manami's little incident:) Personally, I liked it, and I enjoyed writing it. Now, I know most of the chapters have focused mainly on Manami, but next chapter, hopefully I might squeeze a little more Sakura/Syaoran fluff into there. NOW **REVIEW!**_


	17. Chapter 16: A Business Trip

A/N: Well, here you go, the next chapter of CinderSakura. I hope you all enjoyed Manami's little incident last chapter! Mwahahaha. I am so evil. 

candy-chan-chan: Well, I don't really want to put Eriol into the story, because I don't think I have any use for him. He might come in, you never know!  
Mariko: My goodness, that's only the beginning for the things that'll happen to Manami. Oops. -smacks self- Maybe Ishould just shut up now.  
midnite cherry blossomz: Even if it doesn't come out, Manami still has enough money to buy, like, 10000000 more. )  
orosai: Um, yes, it is. o-O

Disclaimer: If I owned Card Captor Sakura, I wouldn't be writing fanfics.

**CinderSakura**

**By: Lotus Dreams**

Chapter 16: A Business Trip

The room immediately quieted when Mr. Kinomoto entered. All of the people stood up respectfully, and only sat down after Mr. Kinomoto did. All except Nadeshiko, who remained standing beside Syaoran, clutching her folders and papers.

"As you all know," Mr. Kinomoto began, "Next week, we are going on a business trip to France. Those of who will be accompanying me, you know who you are. I am leaving the company to Touya for a week, because that is how long I am going to be in Paris. Please treat him as if it were me."

"Hai."

Syaoran was definitely going on the trip, since he was the foreign negotiator, and was quite fluent in many languages, as mentioned before. He was going to take Sakura as a sort of secretary, although it wasn't exactly his true intentions. **(A/N: -winkwink-)**

"This is an extremely important trip," continued Mr. Kinomoto. "It's the first time Paris has shown so much interest in our company, and I want to make a good impression on them." He fixed his gaze on Syaoran and couple of others.

He continued giving a long speech about the trip to the U.S., and negotiations, and whatnot. The meeting was concluded at around 4:30.

"You excited about going to France?"

Nadeshiko shrugged. "Not really. I've never really been that fond of planes."

Syaoran raised an eyebrow. "Really? Have you ever been on one?"

"Iie."

Syaoran laughed. "Well, that's come as a shock. I've been on a plane too many times, I almost miss being in the air and being served by those pretty flight attendants." Nadeshiko punched his arm. "Ow. I'm only kidding!"

Korin **(A/N: Haven't used him in a long time!)** hurried after Mr. Kinomoto.

"Mr. Kinomoto, is anyone else coming on the trip in your family besides you?"

Mr. Kinomoto's expression darkened. "Don't even mention it."

"Manami?"

"Hai. The little wench insisted on coming with us to France. I think she wants to escape Touya or something, I don't know. However, Touya backed her idea up, and I can't say no." Korin sighed.

"That girl is only going to cause us trouble."

"Well," said Mr. Kinomoto, "she's caused enough trouble already. How much more trouble can she cause?"

* * *

"Would you like some champagne, miss?" Manami forced a smile.

"Iie, demo, arigatou," she replied. The flight attendant smiled at her and wheeled her cart off. As soon as she passed Manami, her smile turned into a frown. The girl was traveling first class with the boss of a huge company and she wore such revealing clothes. Tube top and mini-skirt. Disgusting. You'd think someone like her would wear something more respectable, but no.

She came to Nadeshiko. "Ohayou," she smiled at her. "Would you like some champagne, miss?"

Nadeshiko smiled back. "Oh, iie, arigatou," she replied. "I don't drink champagne. But do you have any water?"

"Why, hai, we do, of course." She bowed politely and moved on. Now that was a person you'd respect. Polite voice, nice smile, nice clothes - plain white blouse with black skirt - she made so much of a better impression than the other hideously-dressed one.

"Here is your water, miss." Sakura smiled.

"Arigatou gozaimasu."

The flight attendant bowed again. "Do itashi mashite."

She smiled politely at Syaoran. "Would sir care for something to drink?"

"Merci beaucoup, mais non." Syaoran returned the smile.

"Vous parlez le francais?" she asked.

"Oui." The attendant looked impressed, and then left. Nadeshiko nudged Syaoran.

"What did you say to her?"

"Oh, I just said no, thank you, and she asked me if I spoke French or not, and I said yes."

"Je comprends." Syaoran laughed. Her accent was terrible. Sakura shrugged, embarrassed. "Hey. I can't help it. I'm not like you."

* * *

When they got off the plane, Manami puked. Immediately. Extremely gross mess not even worth describing. Manami kept stumbling as she followed her 'ojii-chan'.

After about 2 hours, Mr. Kinomoto and his men reached their hotel. Manami was still staggering very ungracefully behind Mr. Kinomoto. Luckily, she had her own room, so she spared everyone else the courtesy of seeing her puke again.

She entered her room, her stomach aching horribly. _Stupid plane flight_, she thought savagely. _Who knew going in the air would be so sickening? It's all a part of the plan, she told herself, it's all part of the plan. The plan...the plan..._

A knock was heard on her door.

"Come in," Manami gasped.

Nadeshiko entered. Manami's first instinct was to scream at her, but then her stomach felt queasy again, and she almost puked again.

"Hey," said Nadeshiko gently. "Are you okay?"

"Do I look okay?" snapped Manami.

"Well, iie," admitted Nadeshiko. "You need any help with anything?"

"IIE," said Manami firmly, "It's okay."

Nadeshiko shrugged. "You just don't look all that great, and I want to help you. After all, it's the least I can do."

"Just - leave me alone."

"Why are you always so hostile towards me?" said Nadeshiko angrily. "What is _wrong_ with you?"

"NOTHING!" yelled Manami. "Just get out!"

"Why can't we be friends? At least tell me that."

"Why should we be friends?" snapped Manami. "Why don't _you _tell me _that_."

"We've grown up together Manami. I consider you one of my closest...people to me. But lately you've always been so harsh towards me."

"I - " Then Manami felt a horrible pain go through her head, and she swayed for a moment, then fell down. Nadeshiko rushed to her, and immediately helped her onto the bed. She felt her forehead. _Wow_, she thought, _it's unusually hot. That plane really must have made her sick._

When Manami woke up, there was a wet cloth on her head, and Nadeshiko was nowhere to be seen. She tried to sit up, but her head ached so badly she lay back down. A couple of seconds later, Nadeshiko entered her room, with a tray of her dinner. She smiled at Manami.

"Glad to see you've woken up," she said. "We all missed you at dinner." She set the tray down and took off the wet cloth. "I'll be back, okay?"

Manami couldn't resist. "Why are you being so nice to me?"

Nadeshiko seemed confused. "Why not? I told you, I want us to be friends."

"But still...I've acted so rude to you, why are you nursing me?"

"Well, you're sick. I can't just leave you, can I? What are friends for?" Manami paused for a second, and gave a small smile.

"Yeah."

* * *

Nadeshiko left after a while. Manami lay in bed, staring at the ceiling. What are friends for? It troubled her. A lot. She struggled to sit up, and staggered over to where her suitcase was in her room. She opened it. Inside was a thick belt, which she did not need...but she had intended to strangle Nadeshiko with it.

It was a scary thought, killing someone, but Manami had an internal battle with herself and decided it was the only way she could live in peace. Mr. Kinomoto was probably still searching for the real Sakura, and knowing that Nadeshiko was supposed to be in her place made her extremely uneasy. Also, Nadeshiko stole away her Syaoran, and she wasn't going to take that.

But...Nadeshiko wanted to be friends with her, even after the way she had treated her. Manami felt her insides squirm. _What are friends for? What are friends for? I want us to be friends. I consider you one of my closest...people to me. I want to help you._

She put away her belt for good. "Stupid Nadeshiko and her stupid friendship and her stupid kindness," muttered Manami. Then she threw herself onto her bed and cried.

* * *

Nadeshiko returned to her room exhausted. She got a room of her own since she was the only female to go on the trip. When she turned to close the door, she found Syaoran standing there. Sighing, she let him in and then closed the door.

"You've been in Manami's room all day."

"Yeah, well, she's sick," replied Nadeshiko. "From the airplane. I mean, she has a fever and everything."

"She's been really rude to you, yet you treat her like a sister." He kissed her on the forehead and wrapped his arms around her.

"Well, she has been somewhat of a sister to me."

"Somewhat?"

"I've lived with her for half of my life, I know her. If she's sick, then I have to take care of her."

"Has she ever taken care of you when _you_ were sick?"

"When was _I_ sick?"

"Good point."

"Manami's not that kind of person. Spoiled, perhaps, and occasionally rude, but she's not that kind of person."

"But you're not spending any time with me," whined Syaoran. "I was _soooo_ bored, translating pointless salutations back and forth."

"Poor Syaoran-kun," teased Nadeshiko.

"Don't I get a kiss?"

"It's late."

"Onegai?"

Nadeshiko kissed him on the tip of his nose. **(A/N: Aww...)** "Now go. The other people will think we're doing something if you're not back in your room."

Syaoran shrugged. "Is that so bad?" Nadeshiko gave him a Look. "Okay, okay, I'm out, I'm out. Geez." He left, laughing.

* * *

The next day, Nadeshiko stood in a corner, taking notes as Mr. Kinomoto was talking with M. Lerante, the CEO of the company that was interested in Kinomoto Inc. Syaoran sat beside Mr. Kinomoto, translating for M. Lerante.

"We haven't come to a deal yet," said Mr. Kinomoto in Japanese. Syaoran translated in English. M. Lerante raised an eyebrow.

"Personellement, je pense que c'est trop tot." Syaoran's eyebrow twitched.

"He says, 'Personally, I think that it's too early'."

"Why?" inquired Mr. Kinomoto.

"Pourquoi?" said Syaoran.

"Parce-que j'ai besoin plus des informations. Puis, nous pouvons parler d'une affaire demain."

"'Because I need more information. Then, we can talk about a deal tomorrow'," translated Syaoran.

Nadeshiko erased her notes for the third time already. It was slightly difficult to write what they were saying because she wasn't sure what M. Lerante was saying until Syaoran said so, and even attempted to write in French, failing dismally.

When the long dialogue was finally over, Nadeshiko was immensely thankful. So was Syaoran.

"Say, you want me to take you out to dinner?" Nadeshiko yawned.

"Not today. Maybe tomorrow. I'm just too tired." Syaoran smiled and embraced her.

"Then sweet dreams," he whispered in her ear. "I'll be waiting tomorrow." Nadeshiko smiled dreamily.

"Sure."

* * *

Unfortunately, Korin couldn't go on the trip. No, he had a couple of family problems. Or so he said. What he was really doing was researching on the real Kinomoto Sakura.

So far, he hadn't gotten anywhere. The hospital records didn't show any ten-year-old rushed to the hospital the day Sakura disappeared. If he were to find 20-year-old females who had auburn hair and green eyes, that would take far too long, and besides, the possibilities would be endless.

Then his eye caught on something.

A copy of Manami's mini-biography. Parents: Matsuo and Makiko.

"Time to make a little call," he said to himself, and reached for the phone.

* * *

_Well, that's all for this chapter. What information will Korin get? What's going to happen to Manami? Will Syaoran take 'Nadeshiko' out to dinner? Find out in the next chapter! Now please review!_


	18. Chapter 17: Manami Mayhem

A/N: I. Am. SOOOOOOO SORRY! Unfortunately, exams are coming up really soon, and I have almost no time to update. Also, I will be going on vacation from July 7th to August 1st, so maybe I'll update next somewhere early in July and then you won't hear from me until August. :( So SORRY! However, here is the next chapter! 

Princess Nightfire: They will find out eventually.  
smileez: SORRY!  
soenergetic: I'm not even going to answer that.  
2lazy2sign in: Actually, I live in Canada, so French is one of our national languages, and we are forced to learn it for about 6-7 years.  
Mimi: No, I don't speak French, but I must learn it.  
cloverluck11: read above.  
I-hAd-No-Id3a-FoR-a-NaMe: Oh that's cool. But no, I don't speak French. But I didn't use a translator either, those things are crap.

And the rest of you: Thanks, but honestly, if you want me to rush the story, then fine, I will. I mean, come on, I can't make him learn everything at once, although this chapter will make him find out a lot of information. JUST STOP DEMANDING ME TO RUSH THE STORYLINE:(

**CinderSakura**

**By: Lotus Dreams**

Chapter 17: Manami Mayhem

"Moshi moshi?" answered Makiko groggily.

"Kon'nichi-wa, watashi wa Korin," answered a very formal and crisp voice. "I am looking for either Katsatsu Makiko or Matsuo."

Makiko's heart skipped a beat. Many beats in fact. Ever since the accident involving Nadeshiko, she had changed her name to Harada Makiko, not Katsatsu (but not legally). Even before the accident, her and Matsuo did not have many friends, so next to no one knew their real last name. So how did this stranger who called himself Korin know?

"There is no one with the last name Katsatsu here," answered Makiko hurriedly. "You probably dialed the wrong number." Just as she was about to hang up, the voice spoke again.

"I never dial wrong numbers, Madame. And besides, if there is no Katsatsus, then there must be someone by the name of Harada."

BUSTED! She was SOOO busted.

"There is no one by the name of that either." The voice sighed. Over the phone it sounded like a rush of static.

"Katsatsu Makiko, please stop bluffing and start telling me the truth."

She froze. "H-How do you know who I am?" she said stupidly.

"Gut instinct, Madame." He paused. "Now, if I may ask a few questions?"

"Iie. Ja."

"STOP!" shouted Korin. "Your answers are of vital importance to me. If you do not answer them, Mr. Kinomoto of Kinomoto Inc. will definitely be looking for you." Makiko paled. _Damn._

"Fine."

"Did you happen to pick up a heavily injured young girl about ten years ago?"

_Okay, that is IT._ "No. Good-bye."

Korin was left listening to a dial tone. _Definitely_, he thought. _She's definitely seen Sakura.

* * *

_

Syaoran cornered her as she was making her way back to her room. Nadeshiko protested, "Hey, that's not fair!" Syaoran chuckled.

"You owe me a dinner."

"Syao-kun!" Nadeshiko pushed him off playfully. "Why should I? You're being so mean."

Syaoran gave a mock pout. "Oh, I'm hurt, I just wanted my dinner."

"Well, you're not getting one."

"NADESHIKOOOOOOO!" complained Syaoran. "I'm bored. I'm beginning to hate French. Bonjour. Comment ca va? Ca va bien. Au revoir. KAMI-SAMA, IT'S DRIVING ME NUTS AND ALL I'M ASKING IS FOR ONE LOUSY - " Nadeshiko put a finger to his lips.

"Okay, okay, you get your dinner."

"YES!" cried Syaoran triumphantly, punching the air.

The two took a taxi, admiring the streets of Paris. The couples, the romantic scenery...they didn't pass the Eiffel Tower, although they did drive past Le Louvre art museum. Nadeshiko oohed and aahed over the beauty of the art gallery.

"Isn't it pretty, Syaoran?"

"Hai," replied Syaoran. "But not nearly as pretty as you are."

"SYAORAN!" Nadeshiko punched him on the arm. "Shut up, baka." Syaoran smiled, and leaned over to give her a kiss.

They arrived at a restaurant called Chez Botan, a place that served Japanese food. There was French AND Japanese above the door (Chez Botan, and that in Japanese), but Nadeshiko could only understand the Japanese. Syaoran, of course, could understand both languages.

They entered, and after talking with the woman at the front, found a table and sat down. A waiter took their orders, and Nadeshiko smiled at Syaoran. "Feels like I'm back in Tomoeda again," she said. Syaoran returned the smile.

"Same here."

Syaoran ordered a very fancy dinner, but Nadeshiko stuck with dumplings and noodles - as ever. Syaoran raised an eyebrow. "Is that all you're going to eat?" he asked. Nadeshiko shrugged. "I don't eat much except for dumplings and noodles." Syaoran grinned.

"Don't you love Chinese food. I'm actually surprised they have it here." **(A/N: All I know is that dumplings are one of China's national foods. Is it also Japan's?)** Nadeshiko grinned. "I'm not. Who could resist it?" Syaoran laughed, and they tucked in.

Nadeshiko looked a little out of place eating a simple dinner wearing an elegant dress. It was black and strapless, reaching down to her knees, with black ruffles at the bottom. The end of the dress was actually diagonal rather than straight. She wore a silver necklace, with a heart at the middle, as well as a matching bracelet. Her ring was a bit out of place, a speck of gold among the silver.

Syaoran, of course, was dressed in his traditional suit, vaguely resembling the type he had to wear every day. This time, he was wearing black pants with a black blazer. No tie though, and no vest inside. He found them too bothersome to put on.

After dinner, the couple took a midnight stroll down the streets, occasionally passing by parks and sharing a kiss or two. Or three. Once, they had stopped by a fountain, a magnificent structure that spewed water and was illuminated by lights in the marble pool, and a photographer just happened to be there, and snapped a picture of them.

When they finally got tired, it was already around 1 o'clock, and they called a taxi to take them home. Throughout the ride, Nadeshiko's head rested lightly against Syaoran's shoulder, and his arm was wrapped around her waist. She snuggled into his chest.

"Thanks for paying for the dinner. I had a fun time."

He gave her a butterfly kiss on her forehead. "No problem. I had fun too."

* * *

The next day, Syaoran was yawning as he translated back and forth between M. Lerante and Mr. Kinomoto.

"_Votre compagnie est tres impressionnante. D'accord, maitenant, nous pouvons parler d'une affaire_."

"'Your company is very - _yawn_ - impressive. Very well, now we can - _yawn_ - talk about a deal.'"

"Excellent."

"'Excellent', M. Lerante," translated Syaoran.

"I think this is a very good deal." Mr. Kinomoto slid a piece of paper towards M. Lerante.

"'Je pense que - _yawn_ - c'est une affaire tres bonne.'" M. Lerante looked at it, and then frowned.

"_Mais, je ne pense pas_." Syaoran frowned, then reluctantly translated.

"But I don't think so."

"NANI?" cried Mr. Kinomoto.

"Quoi?" said Syaoran, also a bit angry. They had offered a very good deal. M. Lerante shook his head.

"_Non. C'est trop cher. Et, je n'aime pas les risques_."

"He says that it's - _yawn_ - too expensive, and he doesn't like - _yawn_ - taking risks." Mr. Kinomoto forced a smile.

"What risks? There are no risks."

"Il n'y a pas - _yawn_ - les risques." M. Lerante's mouth was a grim slash.

"_Si vous voulez une affaire, abaisser le prix_."

"He says that if we want a deal, we should lower the price."

The rest of the meeting did not go very well, butfinally, M. Lerante compromised, admitting that it was already a good deal, and he just wanted to weasel out as much as money as he still could. Syaoran was still tired as he trudged out of the meeting room, and the only thing that cheered him up was Nadeshiko.

"I know how tired you are," said Nadeshiko gently. "Want to get some sleep?"

"Hai," muttered Syaoran sleepily. "Sleep." They reached his room. Nadeshiko gently tucked him into bed. "Good...have a nice nap."

"Nap," murmured Syaoran. Then he was snoring.

* * *

A couple of days later, Mr. Kinomoto and Co. returned to Tomoeda. He was extremely pleased with the deal, happy that he could expand his business into Paris. He rambled on and on about all the profits that could be made all throughout the plane ride.

Mr. Kinomoto went straight home (they arrived around 9:00 pm), but Manami chose to take a walk outside. She wanted to avoid Touya as much as possible, afraid that she would make him angry again.

She walked into a bar, where the music was upbeat and flashing lights were all over the place. She ignored it and sat down, rapping her knuckles against the counter. "Vodka." Her wish was granted.

Just as she was about to bring the glass to her lips, she heard something that made her blood go cold...

"Yeah, I have a daughter. Two daughters, in fact. Well, I HAD two daughters. No wait, I just had one daughter."

"Get things straight, man. How many do you have?"

"One. The other one I picked up from the streets."

"The streets?"

"Yeah. She was all there, with blood coming from her head and everything. Said her name was Nadeshiko. Pretty little thing, you know? Better looking than our OWN daughter. And of course, outta the goodness of our heart, we raised her for TEN YEARS. Beat that, bastard."

"I can't," admitted the other man. "You a hell of a dad, Matsuo-san." Manami slammed her glass down, and immediately turned to her right, where she saw none other than her own father having a conversation with some other drunken idiot. Without a word, she grabbed her otou-san by the ear and dragged him out onto the streets.

"Ow, ow, ow, OWWWWWWWWW! What are you, crazy, woman?"

"I'll tell you who's crazy, you maniac," hissed Manami. "What are you doing, telling people about our secret? You could get us all in jail, or worse, you could blow my cover!"

"Am I supposed to care about blowing your cover?" Manami took a threatening step forward.

"You listen here, bastard. If you DARE blow my cover - you DARE do anything of the sort - I will personally make sure you regret it."

"I don't care." Matsuo was unfazed. Manami was towering over him, due to the fact that she was wearing stilettos. Sharp, tall stilettos. "Threaten me all you want, little bitch. I have better things to worry about." With that he staggered away. Manami watched him leave, seething.

_Man, are you getting it, dear otou-san._

* * *

"Hello, there, Syaoran-kun," said Manami sweetly, stepping into his office. Syaoran raised an eyebrow.

"Hai?"

"Ohayou!"

"Is that all?" Manami looked surprised.

"Can't I drop by and say hi?"

Syaoran gestured to his laptop. "Well, you know, I'm kind of busy here. I have to translate a couple things today by 5:00 pm the latest, so if you don't mind, you could..." Manami placed her hands on her hips.

"Hey. Every time I come here you always find some excuse to shoo me away. But why is it every time Nadeshiko comes by you suddenly have all the time in the world for her? Huh? Huh? TELL ME!"

Syaoran looked emotionessly at her, then back at his laptop. "Well, you know, I do have to find time for my little sweetheart."

"DON'T SAY THAT!" screeched Manami. Several people turned around to look at her. Syaoran said, "Please go away. You're causing a scene, and I do have to do my work."

Manami flushed. "You realize talking to me like that could get you fired, right?"

"I doubt it. Mr. Kinomoto has known me longer than he has you, and besides, it's hard to find another foreign negotiator with as least half of my knack for languages. Not that I'm showing off."

"BAKA!" shouted Manami, and stomped out. Syaoran shrugged and returned to his work.

Meanwhile, on the street, Matsuo was lying on the sidewalk, beaten to a pulp, with:

1. a blackened eye  
2. broken ribs  
3. inability to move his fingers or toes  
4. scars along his back  
5. bruises on his stomach  
6. nasty purple and green bruises on his legs  
7. a gash on his arm  
8. very sore knees  
9. a bad headache

He groaned, rolling onto his side. _Augh, I feel like shit. Crap, my head hurts so much..._

"Harada-sama?" With his last remaining efforts, Matsuo looked up. There was Nadeshiko, dressed in her work clothes, briefcase in hand, her bright green eyes surveying him with dsibelief.

"What happened to you, Harada-sama?" she demanded. "Who did this to you?" She knelt down, attempting to straighten him up. He coughed heavily.

"Long story. I'd rather not say it."

"You look terrible! Why don't I get you to the hospital and we'll go from there..."

Within an hour, Matsuo was covered in bandages and casts, and resting in one of the rooms of a hospital. He felt a lot better, although his body still ached horribly from the men that had beaten him up.

Nadeshiko entered his room, smiling when she saw her former 'father'. "Kon'nichi-wa, Harada-sama," she greeted. "How are you doing?"

"Fine, fine - arigatou gozaimasu, Nadeshiko-san, if it weren't for you, I would have probably died."

"Oh, you don't have to thank me, Harada-sama, it's what anyone would do. After all, you raised me for half my life, I can't just leave you there." Harada-sama smiled grimly. _Oh yes, I've raised you for half my life and you already think that you must somehow be nice. But no, I raised my OWN CHILD for ALL of her life, and she sends someone to beat me to a bloody mess._

"I've already paid your hospital fees," continued Nadeshiko. "You don't need to pay me back. Oh, and here." She stuffed all of the bills in her wallet into Matsuo's hand. "This is all the money I'm carrying right now, if you get better, call me at this number - " She gave him a slip of paper with Tomoyo's phone number scribbled on it, " - and I'll be sure to give you what you need."

Matsuo was shocked. Really shocked. He was touched, moved, surprised, and emotional all at the same time.

"Really, Nadeshiko-san, you don't need to. I have Makiko."

"If you had her, then why did you end up like this? It's all right, just call me when you need to, okay?" Nadeshiko flashed a smile at him. "I have to go now, Harada-sama, my friend will be expecting me home. Ja!"

"Ja, Nadeshiko-san. Domou arigatou gozaimasu."

"No problem." She left. Matsuo was left with his own thoughts. _Nadeshiko isn't even my flesh and blood, yet she treats me better than Manami will ever treat me...I owe her something. I owe her..._

Matsuo paused. _Do I really owe her the truth?

* * *

_

"Any new information yet?"

"Iie, not yet, Mr. Kinomoto." Mr. Kinomoto sighed. He knew Korin was trying his hardest, but he couldn't wait to get rid of Manami and meet the real Kinomoto Sakura.

Korin's phone rang.

Embarrassed, Korin said, "Excuse me for a minute, will you, Mr. Kinomoto?" He nodded, and Korin quickly retreated outside of Mr. Kinomoto's study.

"Moshi moshi, Korin speaking."

"This is Korin?" said a raspy voice. "My name is Harada. I have information about this Kinomoto Sakura you're currently looking for."

* * *

_CLIFFY:) I'm sorry, I just had to leave it hanging like that. But anyway, the next chapter will be coming soon. I hope. Well anyway, REVIEW! And stop asking me when they will finally find out, because HELLO, I KINDA JUST ANSWERED THAT QUESTION IN THIS CHAPTER!_

_But leave a nice little review. :D_


	19. Chapter 18: Sakura Known and Not Known

A/N: Sorry for the slow updates! Right now, I've been granted Internet access, so I can type up this chapter and then post it up. SORRY! I'll make this as long as possible before my time is up.

Cherry Blossom: Remember? Mr. Kinomoto is the owner of Kinomoto Inc. as well as Sakura and Touya's grandfather and Korin works for him.

Lost Taijiya: Your review is very appreciated! I'm thankful you took the time.

SamSam-aka-Sam: Thanks for your support! At least someone's not rushing me.

Mariko: Yup, Matsuo is a good guy deep down.

LadyAkina: Manami had the ring, and besides, Touya was so overwhelmed he wasn't thinking straight. Aw come on, if he DID take a blood test, would it be as interesting? ;)

Disclaimer: I do not own Card Captor Sakura or Glass Shoes/Slippers.

**CinderSakura**

**By: Lotus Dreams**

Chapter 18: Sakura Known And Not Known

Korin set down his glass of wine. He normally did not drink wine, but Matsuo insisted that he drank a little before he told his story. And so, Korin had complied.

Matsuo took a deep breath. "Ten years ago, we found a little girl on the street, who seemed to have been hit by a car. She was bleeding really badly, so then me and my wife took her to our home to tend to her injuries." He did not mention that it was HIS car that had hit her. "We - "

"Why didn't you go to a hospital?" interrupted Korin. "Wouldn't that have been better?"

"Um...well...the hospital was far away...and we didn't have a cell phone...or a car..." Matsuo gulped. "Well anyway, she was knocked out when we found her. And when she woke up, we didn't know what to do with her...she seemed to have lost her memory...we asked for her name, and she took a ring out and looked at it. Then she told us that her name was Nadeshiko. And out of the goodness of our hearts, we raised her like our own daughter for ten years."

"Out of my understanding, isn't Manami your daughter?"

"Hai."

"Then if you know that 'Nadeshiko' is really Kinomoto, why didn't you stop Manami from lying to Mr. Kinomoto?"

"I - I - I don't think I was there when Manami left."

"Right." Korin sighed. "Still, thank you very much for your information. It has helped us considerably. Mr. Kinomoto and Touya have been looking for Sakura for ten long years." Then, he suddenly thought of something. "Wait, you said the girl said her name was Nadeshiko?"

"Yes. She said her name was Nadeshiko, so that was what we called her. Although right now, we should be calling her Sakura."

"Did she say what her last name was?"

"Funny thing, it was also Kinomoto. We actually thought that she was related to Mr. Kinomoto - well, now we know she's his long-lost granddaughter - but then we waved that idea away."

"Kinomoto Nadeshiko..." murmured Korin. Then it dawned on him. _Kinomoto Sakura is right there! I must get back to the company and tell Mr. Kinomoto as soon as possible!_ "Arigatou gozaimasu, Harada-san," said Korin politely. "But I am in a bit of a hurry."

"No problem," answered Matsuo. Then, Korin took out his briefcase and extracted an envelope full of money.

"This is for you," said Korin tonelessly. "Take it and get yourself some decent clothes and a meal, okay? Take care." Korin clapped Matsuo on the shoulder, and with that, he turned to leave.

"Chotto matte!" Korin turned back. Matsuo handed him a piece of paper.

"I always stay at this hotel," he said. "This is its number. Just ask for Harada, and you can ask me for more information if you need it." Korin nodded, taking the slip of paper. "Arigatou gozaimasu." Then he left.

**

* * *

**

Again in one of her little outfits, Manami walked down the halls of Kinomoto Inc. She had a plan in mind; it involved Nadeshiko aka Sakura and a little accident...she had a bad feeling that her ingeniously crafted plot to be Kinomoto Sakura was falling apart, and so she was determined to make sure the real Sakura was out of the picture so she could rest in peace.

Then she saw her. Walking down the hall dressed in a red blazer, white blouse, and red skirt. So plainly dressed it was hard to miss. "Sa - Nadeshiko-chan!" Manami called. "Over here!" She waved her hand, the bracelets on her wrist jingling in the process.

Nadeshiko saw her, and checked her watch. 12:30 pm. She was on her lunch break, and could spare a few minutes, so she made her way towards Manami. Putting on a warm smile, she said, "Ohayou, Manami. What brings you here?"

"I want to talk to you," said Manami, putting on a 100 percent fake smile. "But I don't want to talk you to here. It's not very comfortable. Could you come with me?"

"Sure," replied Nadeshiko aka Sakura, oblivious to Manami's smirk. She followed Manami down a series of hallways and into the supply room. She was confused. "Okay...you brought me to the supply room to talk? There's barely any space to breathe here! It's all covered in boxes."

"Oh that's alright," said Manami slyly, standing near a particularly tall and heavy pile of boxes. "Hey Nadeshiko-chan, could you move that box over there for more space?"

"Where?"

"Over there." Manami pointed at a box at the bottom of the pile of boxes she was standing. "Just push a little."

"...Naze?" inquired Nadeshiko.

"Just push it," insisted Manami. Nadeshiko then got onto her hands and knees, put her palms on the box, and pushed. "Use a little more strength," urged Manami, as Nadeshiko struggled below her. "A bit more..."

And then, just as Nadeshiko used as much strength as she could to push to box, the pile of boxes suddenly buckled, and all of the boxes, full of cell phones toppled onto...

...Manami. She let out a bloodcurdling scream, a little too loudly, and made quite of show of collapsing to the ground under the massive weight of the boxes. "HELP!" she screeched. "KAMI-SAMA I'M DYING! AAAAAAAUGH THESE BOXES ARE CRUSHING ME! MY BONES ARE BREAKING! I CAN'T BREATHE! I THINK MY LUNGS HAVE COLLAPSED! I CAN'T SEE! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH HELP ME SOMEBODY HELP ME HELLLLLLLLLLP!"

"Oh no!" cried Nadeshiko. "Manami, I am so sorry! I didn't mean to - "

"GET ONII-CHAN AND OJII-CHAN!" she screamed. "HURRY! WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH I WANT MY GRANDPA AND BROTHER! HELP ME! I CAN FEEL THE WEIGHT OF THE BOXES CRUSHING ME! AAAAAAAAAAAAAH! I THINK MY LUNG IS PUNCTURED! GAAAAAAAAAAAAH HURRY SAKU - NADESHIKO, I NEED HELP! CALL AN AMBULANCE! I'M DYING! I'M DYING! I CAN'T BREATHE! MY HEAD HURTS! AAAAAAAAAAAH! BLOOD! THERE'S BLOOD ON MY HEAD!"

"H-Hold on, Manami," said Nadeshiko fearfully. "I'll go get Mr. Kinomoto and your brother, don't worry!"

Running as fast as she could, Nadeshiko dashed up the stairs instead of taking the elevator all the way up to Touya's office. Bursting in without knocking at first, she was gasping and panting when she reached the two Kinomotos.

Mr. Kinomoto was livid. "What are you doing here?" he demanded. "Don't you know you have to knock and swipe your card before bursting in so we can identify you?"

"Gomen...Manami...Kinomoto Sakura...crushed...boxes...supply room..."

Both of the two men took the information differently. Mr. Kinomoto did not react, but Touya's eyes widened, and he burst out, "She's crushed under boxes?" Nadeshiko nodded, not enough breath to speak. Instantly, Touya bolted from his seat, hurled himself out the door, down the stairs, and into the supply room.

"Sakura!" he shouted, bursting into the supply room. "Are you okay?"

Manami instantly cried out in pain. "It hurts," she moaned. "It hurts..."

"What happened?" asked Touya gently, prying the boxes apart and pulling Manami out.

Nadeshiko had followed Touya down, and bent down, hands on her knees, trying to catch her breath back. Manami started weeping, and pointed a finger at Nadeshiko. "It was HER!" she bawled. "She pushed the boxes and made it fall onto me!"

Touya turned to look at Nadeshiko, and the fury in his eyes was unbelievable. "Kinomoto Nadeshiko," he said in a surprising calm but cold voice, "Come with me." Then he flipped open his cell phone, called an ambulance, reassured Manami, and then Nadeshiko followed him up to his office.

When they arrived, and Touya was seated, he said only two words: "You're fired."

"N-Nani?" stammered Nadeshiko.

"You heard me," said Touya angrily. "You're. FIRED. You could have caused Manami permanent damage for all I know, and plus, those boxes contained our newest models ready to be shipped to France. There were probably at least 100,000 of them in the supply room, and they were also very delicate. I am not going to make you pay for them, as I know it will take a lifetime to gather enough money for those phones with your present salary. So, I am only firing you. I don't ever want to see you again, do you hear me?"

"Kinomoto-sama - " protested Nadeshiko.

"Get out."

Bowing her head, tears threatening to spill, she said quietly, "H-Hai." And she left.

When Manami received the news at the hospital that Nadeshiko aka Sakura had been fired, she smiled evilly through her many bandages on her face. She had gotten a lot of bruises and her whole body felt weak, but it was worth it.

**

* * *

**

Korin swiped his identification card and knocked on Mr. Kinomoto's door.

"Come in," rumbled Mr. Kinomoto.

Korin pushed open the door and bowed respectfully. "Mr. Kinomoto-sama, the real Kinomoto Sakura has been found."

"Nani? You're not joking?" Mr. Kinomoto rose slowly from his seat. "Who is it?"

"You won't believe this, but she works for us. And I think you may have met her. Or perhaps even Touya."

"Who?" demanded Mr. Kinomoto.

Korin took a breath. "Kinomoto Nadeshiko."

"You mean that girl with the reddish-brownish hair?"

"Hai, that's her."

At that moment, a screen on Mr. Kinomoto's desk flashed, and Touya's name and identification number appeared. Touya then entered, looking grave.

"Touya," said Mr. Kinomoto worriedly. "What's wrong? How's Manami?"

Touya looked at his grandfather strangely. "Who's Manami, ojii-chan?"

"Sakura," Mr. Kinomoto corrected himself hurriedly. "I meant Sakura. How is she? She's definitely going to survive right? Her injuries aren't THAT bad, are they, Touya?" Touya shrugged.

"She'll live, but she's making a big deal out of it. Truth be told, I'm a little annoyed at it. True, those boxes fell on her, and it must have been pretty heavy, but still, she keeps screaming and screeching and my ears are still ringing."

"Touya, I have to tell you something," Mr. Kinomoto said. "But first - do you know a worker named Kinomoto Nadeshiko?"

Touya's eyes instantly hardened. "She was the main cause for Sakura's injuries. Plus, she cost us a lot of cell phones ready to be shipped off. I fired her."

Mr. Kinomoto instantly paled, and slammed his fist onto the table. "NANI?" he roared. "Did you just say you FIRED her? You FIRED her?"

"Hai. I'm not risking any more accidents," said Touya fiercely. "Plus, Sakura could have DIED."

"Well - do you know where she lives?" demanded Korin. Touya shook his head.

"Why?" he asked. "Do you need her to do a favour or something? She already left the company, and I told her that I never wanted to see her again."

_Damn_, thought Korin,_ DAMN DAMN DAMN DAMN. _"Stay here," advised Korin. "Mr. Kinomoto and I are going to go for a drive. If Nadeshiko happens to come back, please phone us."

"What's so important about her?" asked Touya urgently. "What do you want with her?"

"It's very important," said Korin firmly. "Remember, if she happens to come back, give us a call."

Then, Korin and Mr. Kinomoto left, Touya still confused.

**

* * *

**

As Korin drove, he flipped open his cell phone and phoned Syaoran.

"Moshi moshi? Syaoran speaking."

"Li Syaoran," said Korin in a desperate voice. "Do you know where Kinomoto Nadeshiko happens to live?"

"Oh yeah - she lives at her friend Tomoyo's house."

"Can you tell me how to get there?"

Syaoran gave him the directions, and Korin sped away.

**

* * *

**

"NANI?" yelled Tomoyo.

"I got fired from my job."

"But why? Why would anyone fire you? You're so hardworking and honest, it's really hard to find an employee with your skills!"

"That's not the reason. I injured my boss's granddaughter and also ruined a ton of cell phones that were supposed to be shipped to France. I'm lucky they didn't charge me for the cell phones." Tomoyo winced.

"Ouch. That IS bad. How did you injure your boss's granddaughter?"

"I pushed a large pile of boxes onto her by accident."

Tomoyo winced. "Damn. That IS bad." Then she patted her friend's back. "Don't worry, I'll help you find a new job, no matter what it takes." Nadeshiko smiled sadly.

"Forget it."

"Listen, Nadeshiko-chan," said Tomoyo gently, "I know that working at Kinomoto Inc. was your dream (A/N: Chapter 3: Li Syaoran), but that doesn't mean everything's collapsed around you. You might even find a job that will pay you better and get you away from that awful Manami girl."

"Tomoyo-chan, I'M awful. Manami's just awfully injured."

"I don't care," said Tomoyo fiercely. "Somehow I don't think this Manami girl is a good person."

"That doesn't matter now," Nadeshiko replied tiredly, "I still need to find a new job."

"That's the spirit!" Tomoyo tried to sound cheerful. She took out a phonebook. "Well, let's start."

"Iie...I...I want to take a walk." Nadeshiko got her bag, and slowly made her way towards the front door. "Call me if I'm out too late. I might not keep track of time passing."

"Nadeshiko..." pleaded Tomoyo. "Don't be like this. I'm telling you, it's not the end of the world."

"You've got it the wrong way, Tomoyo, I just want some fresh air." Trying not to cry, Nadeshiko left.

Tomoyo watched Nadeshiko go. Then, she picked up the phone and called Syaoran twice. The first time, the line was busy, and then she got through the second time.

"Moshi moshi, Li Syaoran speaking."

"This is Tomoyo," she said, speaking hurriedly. "Nadeshiko-chan just got fired from her job."

"NANI?" yelled Syaoran. "You're not kidding?"

"She's really upset," Tomoyo said fearfully, "And she seems to feel really bad for injuring her boss's granddaughter."

"You mean she injured Kinomoto Sakura? How?"

"Apparently she pushed a pile of boxes onto her, and those boxes contained many cell phones ready to be shipped to France."

"That's ridiculous - Nadeshiko wouldn't do that!"

"It was an accident."

"Well where is she now?"

"She's taking a walk. She just left."

"Alright, she couldn't have gone far, I'll find her," replied Syaoran hurriedly, and hung up. Aside from worrying about Nadeshiko, another thought was circling his head: _Why were Mr. Kinomoto and Korin looking for Nadeshiko if she was already fired?_

**

* * *

**

"Faster, Korin!" commanded Mr. Kinomoto. "We have to hurry!"

"I'm driving as fast as I can!" replied Korin. He ran a hand through his black hair, his brown eyes focused intensely on the road before him. "And...I think this is it!"

He pulled into the driveway with a screech, and helped Mr. Kinomoto out of the car. Then, he ran up to the front door and banged his fist against it repeatedly. "Hey! HEY! IS ANYBODY IN THERE! I'M LOOKING FOR SOMEONE! HEY! THIS IS REALLY IMPORTANT!" Then, just as he was about to kick the door open, a girl yanked the door open, looking cross. She had long, dark hair that fell to her waist, as well as dark, beautiful eyes, that were looking quite angry at the moment.

"Hey, what's the big deal?" Tomoyo said crossly. "You don't have to bang so loudly. My okaa-san's taking a nap."

"Does Kinomoto Nadeshiko - Sakura - Nadeshiko - Sakura - Nadeshiko live here?" Mr. Kinomoto blurted out.

"Yes," answered Tomoyo, "But she's not home at the moment."

"NANI?" bellowed both Mr. Kinomoto and Korin. "Then where can we find her?" Tomoyo shrugged.

"I have no idea, she went out for a walk." Before she had even finished her sentence, however, Korin and Mr. Kinomoto had already driven away.

"Quickly, Korin, quickly!" ordered Mr. Kinomoto, frantic. "We have to find Sakura! Drive around the city, look and tell me if you see her!"

"I'm trying to keep within the speed limits but drive fast at the same time, Mr. Kinomoto-sama!" replied Korin, trying not to sound frustrated. "It's quite hard, you know!"

"I can't stand to have Touya thinking that little imposter is Sakura! We have to find the real one!" Mr. Kinomoto began wringing his hands together. "I don't care how much over the speed limit you go, or how much we'll have to pay for going over the speed limit, but we have GOT to find Nadeshiko!"

"Hai, Mr. Kinomoto-sama!"

It was at this point that everything began to go horribly wrong. Since Korin and Mr. Kinomoto did not know where Sakura aka Nadeshiko was, they should have gone to the police and let them do a broadcast. However, Mr. Kinomoto was in a hurry, and he was desperate to meet his real granddaughter.

Because Korin was driving so fast, most of the road signs scattered along the side of the streets passed by in a blur, and when he turned, he failed to notice a sign that read: DEAD END UP AHEAD. And so, not having seen this sign, Korin wheeled the car into the street, and did not see the wall at the end of the street, and because Korin's speed was about 150 miles/hour, he could not step on the brakes in time, and crashed straight into it.

The last thing Mr. Kinomoto ever saw was a blur of gray. The last thing he ever heard was Korin's frantic yell, "IIIIIIIIIEEE! DEAD END! DEAD END! MR. KINOMOTO-SAMA, DUCK DOWN! DUCK DOWN! WE'VE REACHED A DEAD END! I - CAN'T - " The last thing he ever smelled was the smell of the car he was sitting in. The last thing he ever felt was the impact of the crash, being thrown forward violently and his whole body hurled at the windshield. And the last thing he ever tasted?

...His own blood.

**

* * *

**

At the same time the crash happened, Nadeshiko felt a searing pain go through her head. She clutched at her hair, her brain spinning, and she felt her legs grow weak.

_Wha..._

Her legs gave way, and she collapsed onto the ground, writhing in agony. Occasionally, after the crash, her head would undergo massive amounts of pain sometimes and headaches, but none as severe as this. She heard people whispering and saw people pointing at her. She cried out in pain.

Then, images began to flash through her brain. A man...with auburn hair of a hue exactly like hers, with kind eyes, and glasses...a teenager, with dark hair ...a glass slipper...dumplings...a little boy...that was the fuzziest image of all. Then she saw scenes...a ten-year-old replica of herself shouting something on a stage...hugging the dark-haired teenager...shouting at a gang of other teenagers...biting one of them...the dark-haired teenager giving her the ring she had on her finger...the dark-haired teenager holding her hand, sprinkling ashes...him and her at the subway...him running away, and her chasing after him, then after...black. **(A/N: Consult the prologue and first chapter to know what I'm talking about)**

"Nadeshiko...NADESHIKO!" someone yelled.

Nadeshiko's eyes snapped open. Then, she sat up straight and screamed.

"Nadeshiko! Nadeshiko!" Syaoran shook her shoulders. "It's me - Syaoran - calm down - stop screaming!"

Nadeshiko's large green eyes were fearful. "I see images," she whispered. "I saw...people I didn't know...I saw...I saw..." Syaoran enveloped her in a hug.

"Shh," he told her quietly. "It's okay now. I'm here."

_But I saw..._thought Nadeshiko, _I saw...I think I saw...my...past. My real past._ She clutched her head again. It still ached, and she felt dizzy and weak. "I...I can't...get up..."

"No?"

Nadeshiko shook her head. Syaoran sighed. "Well, I guess we have to improvise." He then picked her up, bridal style, and elbowed his way through the crowd that had gathered around her, put her in his car, and drove away.

**

* * *

**

When Syaoran arrived at the hospital, as soon as the paramedics took Nadeshiko away, Korin's son, Keitaro**(chapter 2)** hurried up to him. "Li Syaoran?" he said breathlessly.

"Hai, that's me," replied Syaoran. Keitaro seemed extremely worried.

"Mr. Kinomoto and my father were in a crash," said Keitaro, his voice heavy. "Mr. Kinomoto...didn't make it. He was already old and had high blood pressure, so he died instantly. However, it was a miracle that my father did not die. He is still breathing, but in critical condition. He wants to speak to you."

"To me?" Syaoran said in disbelief. Keitaro nodded furiously.

"Hurry!" he shouted. "Obviously my father has important business to tell you, and he said that Mr. Kinomoto trusted you the most, so you'd better come right now!" He dragged Syaoran through the hospital, Syaoran flapping along at his side, until they reached Korin's room.

"Go in."

Syaoran entered hesitantly, and was horrified at what he saw. Korin's entire body was covered in bandages, which still had some blood seeping through it. Doctors parted to allow him access, as Korin had insistently said he needed to talk to Syaoran.

"Korin-sama?" Syaoran whispered.

"Li-san!" Korin rasped hoarsely. "You're...here."

"Hai, I'm here," replied Syaoran. "Are you alright?" Korin shook his head with great difficulty.

"Come here," he wheezed. "Quickly." Syaoran shuffled closer to him.

"Hai?"

"Listen...carefully...look...in my jacket...pocket..." Syaoran did so, only finding a slip of paper with a number on it. "Call...this...number..."

"Who do I ask for?"

"Ask for someone named...Harada...and tell him...you need information...about Kinomoto...Sakura..."

"O...Okay..."

With the last of his strength, Korin grasped Syaoran's hand. "Do...not...forget...to...ask...for...Kinomoto Sakura..."

"I won't," Syaoran promised. "I will make sure to carry out your last wishes, Korin-sama. You can rest in peace now."

"Yes...in...peace..." Korin leaned back to close his eyes, feeling sleepy. But, just as Syaoran put the piece of paper inside the pocket of his blazer, Korin suddenly opened his eyes and jerked up. "NADESHIKO IS THE _REAL_ KINOMOTO SAKURA!" he screamed. "NADESHIKO IS SAKURA! NADESHIKO IS SAKURA! NADESHIKO - " The 56-year-old man froze. He gave a violent shudder, and then suddenly dropped backward onto his pillow, lifeless.

"OTOU-SAN!" shouted Keitaro, bursting into the room. The doctors and nurses held him back, however, and Syaoran was rooted to the spot, shocked at what he had just witnessed. _Korin-sama...just...died._

A nurse pulled a white sheet over Korin's head, and along with other medical persons, she wheeled him out of the hospital room, Keitaro sobbing behind them.

**

* * *

**

A week later, after Korin and Mr. Kinomoto's funerals had been held, Syaoran took out the piece of paper with the number written on it.

_"Call...this...number..."_

_"Who do I ask for?"_

_"Ask for someone named...Harada...and tell him...you need information...about Kinomoto...Sakura..."_

_"O...Okay..."_

_With the last of his strength, Korin grasped Syaoran's hand. "Do...not...forget...to...ask...for...Kinomoto Sakura..."_

And what about what he had yelled before?

_NADESHIKO IS THE **REAL** KINOMOTO SAKURA! NADESHIKO IS SAKURA! NADESHIKO IS SAKURA!_

Syaoran fingered the small piece of paper. _What has any of this have to do with Nadeshiko?_ he wondered. He looked at the number. Then, he flipped open his cell phone and began to dial.

_Guess this call is going to explain everything._

"Moshi moshi, The Orchid Hotel, how may I help you?"

"I'm looking for one of your - ah - _customers_, he goes by the name of Harada?"

"One moment please."

After about five minutes, a raspy and hoarse voice filled the receiver. "Moshi moshi, this is Harada speaking."

"Harada-sama? My name is Li Syaoran. A certain man named Korin told me to call this number and ask for information about Kinomoto Sakura."

**

* * *

**

_Another cliffhanger! Hopefully, next time I will update sooner. Was this chapter long enough? **REVIEW** and tell me! Ja! Until next time!_


	20. Chapter 19: Memory Recovered

A/N: Here is a REVISED version of chapter 19...honestly, I don't know WHAT got into me...hopefully, now it's less rushed and a bit better.

Disclaimer: I do not own Card Captor Sakura.

**CinderSakura**

**By: Lotus Dreams**

Chapter 19: Memory Recovered

Syaoran hung up on the phone, exhilarated by what he had just heard. Also, he was finally able to get back at that stupid Manami bitch who said she was Sakura...

Nadeshiko was released from hospital a couple of days ago, but she still kept having throbbing headaches, and frequently broke down crying. Plus, Touya had just come into power as the new leader of Kinomoto Inc., and he was pushing Nadeshiko really hard. Finally, she just took a couple of days off, but Syaoran knew that it would take more than a couple of days for her to recover.

Nadeshiko kept telling him about seeing herself as a little girl...and a man she never knew...she described him as brown-haired, with glasses. Plus, another boy kept appearing when she had these headaches...someone with dark hair, approximately seventeen years of age...

He put the pieces together. _She's getting her memory back...little by little...that man is her father, and that boy is her older brother - Touya. And right now, he's pushing her so hard..._If there was a time for him to support Nadeshiko, it was now...or, rather, support **Sakura**.

Although first, he wanted to do a little research, just to verify some missing pieces...

_

* * *

_

Manami used her money to hire people to find out the whereabouts of her father, and soon, she was standing outside his hotel room door in The Orchid Hotel. She wanted to check on up him just in case...well, just in case he spilled his guts. Taking a deep breath, she knocked on the door.

"Hai?" came a voice from inside. Unmistakeably Matsuo.

Manami faked her voice. "Room service!"

Matsuo frowned from inside the room. _Room service? Did I order room service?_ He walked up to the door, opening, saying, "I'm sorry, you must have the wrong room - " When he saw Manami, he literally froze. The malicious and evil look on her face...

In a flash, Matsuo tried to slam the door shut, but Manami was too quick for him. Her hand shot out, stopping the door, and she forced her way in. Matsuo tumbled back.

"What do you want?" he snarled.

"What do _I_ want? What do _you_ want?" Manami shot back. "If you want to live, then you'll keep your mouth shut. If you want to die...then blabber all you want. You know the consequences; I think I showed you last time...only it's going to be worse, because that time was because you were only threatening me," she hissed.

"You little hag," Matsuo spat. "Not dressed like a tramp today, eh?"

It was true. Manami was dressed in a blindingly white power suit, with a knee-length skirt, with a blazer over a top that showed no cleavage at all. Manami's eyes narrowed. "What the hell did you just say to me?"

"I _said_, 'not dressed like a TRAMP today, eh?'" Suddenly, Manami lashed out with her leather purse, striking Matsuo across the cheek.

"You know, I could always call those guys back."

"Tuh. You need a whole gang of guys to do your dirty work for you, eh? You think you're so tough, beating up your old otou-san. You should be ASHAMED of yourself, Manami. _Ashamed_."

"I probably should be," Manami said, "But right now, I'm in a little too deep to back out now. And, you need to answer one of my questions...have you told anyone about Nadeshiko yet?"

"Her name is Sakura, jackass."

"Nani? What did you say?"

"Her real name is Kinomoto Sakura. The girl you've been trying to impersonate."

"How would you know that?" demanded Manami. "_How would you know that?_ TELL ME!"

"I have my sources," said Matsuo nastily. "Now get out."

"Iie, not until you answer me." Then Manami's eyes widened. "You told ojii-chan, didn't you?" she screeched. "And that infernal puppy dog of his, Korin or whatever his name is! YOU TOLD THEM, DIDN'T YOU?"

"And if I did?"

"YOU SON OF A - " Then, she realized something. She stopped screaming, and amazingly, she started to calm down. Matsuo had a determined look in his eye, ready to stand up to his no-good daughter, until she started laughing. _Laughing_. Like a crazy maniac, she was _laughing_.

"Well, it doesn't matter if you told Mr. Kinomoto or Korin or both," she whispered, giggling. "You know why?...BECAUSE THEY'RE BOTH DEAD!" she screamed, yet laughing her head off. "MR. - KINOMOTO - AND - KORIN - ARE - BOTH - FREAKING - DEAD!"

Then she eyed her father dangerously. "Don't tell anyone else, dear otou-san," she threatened. "Or...I'll make sure not only _you_ will have an accident, but Nadeshiko will too." As she turned to leave, she heard her father say:

"It's Sakura, bitch."

* * *

**"Otou-san - where are you? I can't find you..."**

**"I'm here, Sakura."**

**"Where?"**

**"Right...behind you!"**

**"Ouch! That tickles! Ow! Stop! Otou-san!"**

**Fujitaka smiled. "Tsk, tsk, Sakura-chan, you must really start to perfect your hide-and-seek skills."**

**"Or maybe otou-san is just too good for me to find." Fujitaka laughed and ruffled her hair.**

**"Maybe." She smiled big up at him, and then his expression was tinged with sadness.**

**"Your smile is just like your mother's."**

**"Really? Oh...I can't really remember much of her."**

**"Nadeshiko was beautiful. Just like you, Sakura-chan."**

**"Nadeshiko? Is that mom's name?"**

**"That's right."**

**"It's so pretty."**

**"Not as pretty as her." Fujitaka then laughed. "How about another game of hide-and-seek!"**

**"You're on, otou-san!"**

**He checked his watch suddenly. "Oh no, it's time for otou-san to go."**

**"Nani?" she said incredulously. "This fast?"**

**"That's right." Then, a trickle of blood leaked from one of his nostrils. He kept smiling at her...**

**"Otou-san...your nose...it's bleeding..."**

**Another trickle of blood slowly leaked out from the other nostril...it was running down his chin, but Fujitaka still smiled at her...it was as if nothing was wrong...the flow of blood was faster down...his chin was covered in blood...**

**"O...Otou-san?"**

**"Good-bye, Sakura." Then he started to fade. Fade...**

**"WAIT!" Sakura screamed. "WHERE ARE YOU GOING? OTOU-SAN! STOP! IIE! DADDY..."**

**Too late. Fujitaka was...gone.**

* * *

Nadeshiko woke up, only to find that her face was wet with tears. She had been crying in her sleep. _Ugh...great._ She fished out the ring again...Syaoran was still at work, and the ring was her only source of comfort at the moment...

_Nadeshiko. Kinomoto Nadeshiko._ The man in the dream had said she was her mother. _Then what is **my** name?_ He had called her something...same as last time...Sakura?

Funny, she couldn't remember anything before the age of 10...maybe the dreams were some sort of gateway to her past memories? Besides...because she couldn't remember anything, there was also the possibility that anything Mr. and Mrs. Harada said were all lies, although she didn't want to think that way.

_Ugh...I'm going to take a walk..._she stuffed her hand into her pocket, hoping to some money in case she needed it. All she pulled out were a couple of bills and change. A memory hit her painfully as she remembered that Manami had taken all her money she had saved up before. **(chapter 4)**

She counted her money, and sighed. If she got hungry, all she could probably buy was a burger somewhere. _Oh well. Better than nothing._ She went down the stairs, occasionally stopping to massage her forehead.

Tomoyo noticed her at the bottom of the steps, and hurriedly rushed to her side. "Nadeshiko!" The name seemed to hang in the air for a moment, and then she realized Tomoyo was calling _her_. Strange, why did the name seem so unfitting and unfamiliar now...?

"Don't worry, Tomoyo-chan, I'm just gonna take a walk."

"Do you have your cell phone with you?"

"I - nani?"

"Cell phone. The one Syaoran gave you?"

"Oh, yeah, that." Nadeshiko was still finding it hard to get used to the cell phone. _Everything_ seemed hard to get used to all of a sudden..."Um, yeah, I think it's in my pocket."

"Oh wait, it's over there," said Tomoyo, pointing at it beside the TV. She quickly retrieved it and gave it to Nadeshiko. "I'll call you if it gets too late, or you call me if you need a ride, okay?"

Nadeshiko's large green eyes were grateful. "Arigatou, Tomoyo." She sighed. "Everybody's been so good to me lately. You, your mother, Syaoran...I've never been treated to this much kindness before. I feel like...I feel like I owe everyone a debt."

"Shut up." Tomoyo seemed a little angry. "We are _friends_, Nadeshiko. We help each other out. This is nothing. The only debt you'll pay me is if you're not here when Syaoran comes knocking on the door, and then he gets angry at me for letting you go outside for so long." Tomoyo smiled playfully at her. "And if that happens, I will personally make sure you are punished."

Nadeshiko grinned. "Don't worry, I won't be long. Ja, Tomoyo-chan."

"Ja."

* * *

Syaoran was driving as fast as he could in order to get home immediately, dying to tell Nadeshiko - Sakura - what he had just found out. Oddly enough, he had always thought someone like her didn't really look like a 'Nadeshiko' flower...more of a...cherry blossom flower. _Ugh, whatever, concentrate on driving, you've got to get the truth to the REAL Sakura!_

In his haste, he failed to notice Sakura walk quickly past him on the sidewalk.

When he got to Tomoyo, he pressed the doorbell furiously. _Ding dong. Ding dong. Ding dong dong dong dong dong dong dong dong dong dong dong dong dong dong dong dong dong dong dong dong dong dong dong dong dong dong dong dong dong dong dong dong dong dong dong dong dong dong dong dong dong dong dong dong dong dong dong dong dong dong dong dong dong dong dong dong dong _-

"Alright!" hissed Tomoyo crossly, flinging open the door. "My GOD, you don't have to try and make us all go deaf! My mom is SLEEPING, for heaven's sake! Do you think she'll fall asleep with you making this racket?"

"Yeah, yeah, I'm sorry about that - where's Sak - Nadeshiko?"

"She's out. She wanted to take a walk." Tomoyo rubbed her ears. "Ow. They still hurt from the doorbell you so graciously punched repeatedly."

"Whatever," growled Syaoran, "I need to find Sak - Nadeshiko. NOW. This is really important, I would not be trying to kill your stupid doorbell for nothing, it's really, REALLY important!"

"Life-or-death important?"

"Almost - it has to do with her past."

"Her _past_?"

"Her lost memories before she turned 10!" said Syaoran impatiently. "When she was 10, she was crossing the street, and then that effed-up Manami girl's - you know, who had blonde hair before she dyed it auburn - dad was driving, and he crashed into her! And from then on, she lost her memory, and couldn't remember a damn thing about her childhood at all! And get this - her real name is _Sakura_, not Nadeshiko! AND, Harada Manami is pretending to be her! That's why her hair is auburn now, instead of blonde!"

Tomoyo was staring at Syaoran with her mouth open. _Wide_ open. "What. The. Hell. Did. You. Just. Say."

"I _said_, Nadeshiko's real name is Kinomoto Sakura, the Manami girl is a phony, and she is the **granddaughter of the recently deceased owner of Kinomoto Inc.**! Which _means_ that she is not sibling-less, but she has a **billionaire older brother**!"

"And you know this _how_?"

"I spoke to the guy that had caused the car accident that completely erased her memory, and he told me everything he knew. _That's_ how I know. Plus, I paid a little visit to the hospital, and after hours of persuading and searching, I found the answer - Nade - I mean, Sakura's blood type is A. Manami's blood type is B. And guess what Touya's blood type is?"

"No really."

"I'm serious."

"You can't be. This is just...too surreal. This can't be happening."

"It's A."

"Okay, maybe we're not paying enough attention to you, Syaoran, but this is no excuse to make up stories that are utterly impossible and hard to believe. I mean, it's a fantastic story and all, but come on..."

"Do you want me to explain it to you again?"

"Syaoran - "

He did anyway. Slowly. He explained how he had gotten inconvertible proof that Nadeshiko was not Nadeshiko, and the sister of the owner of a large company. He explained how everything became how it was, and how everything seemed so impossible but was not, and recounted each part bit by bit again so Tomoyo could savour it.

"But..." Tomoyo tried to grasp the right words. "Don't you think this is a little far-fetched? I mean, I know Manami's an annoying little cow, but you cannot possibly be saying she's pretending to be the sister of one of the richest people in Japan?"

"Yeah? Well, let's find Nadeshiko - er, Sakura - and maybe we'll find out for ourselves." Syaoran dragged Tomoyo with him, shoved her into his car, and they drove off. _We're gonna find Sakura fast, _thought Syaoran confidently. _Real fast. And we can introduce her properly to her brother._

* * *

2 minutes later, Syaoran found himself apologizing profusely to some guy, because he had accidentally bumped his car into _his_ car in his (again) haste to depart. Tomoyo was looking bored.

"Look, I'm _really, really,_ sorry - "

"You should be ashamed of yourself!" The man yelled. "This - this was a NEW car, until you ruined it! And a brand-new model, too! Now look at it, the paint's scratched off, the license plate's been crushed - "

"IT'S NOTHING!" shouted Syaoran. "IT WAS JUST A LITTLE BUMP, IT'S NOTHING SERIOUS, AND I DON'T _SEE_ ANY PAINT SCRATCHED OFF WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU POINTING TO?" The man pointed stubbornly at the _back_ of his car, where Syaoran certainly did not bump.

"ARE YOU STUPID?" Syaoran roared. "I BUMPED THE _FRONT_ OF YOUR CAR, NOT THE FREAKING BACK! ARE YOU BLIND? OR MAYBE YOU'RE JUST TRYING TO MAKE ANYTHING WRONG ABOUT YOUR CAR MY FAULT, BECAUSE YOU WANT TO SQUEEZE SOME MONEY OUT OF ME!"

"HOW DARE YOU!" The man bellowed. "THIS CAR IS BRAND NEW, I JUST GOT IT TWO DAYS AGO, AND - AND _LOOK_ AT THE STATE OF IT - "

"Brand new model? And it's _not_ used?" interrupted Tomoyo mildly.

"YES!" The man howled.

"As in you've only just got it a couple of days ago?"

"YES!"

Tomoyo glanced into the front window. "Then why is there a red brochure on the passenger's seat saying 1994 Honda?"

The man suddenly closed his mouth, and he turned bright red.

"By the way, your car is a little too dirty to be purchased only two days ago," Tomoyo pointed out. "Please stop lying. We have a very important thing to do right now, we must help a girl get her memories from 10 years ago back, and also punish a girl pretending to be the sister of a rich owner of a cell phone company."

The man turned a deeper shade of red and started spluttering. "I - I - you - "

"Oh fine," snapped Tomoyo, "it's money you want, isn't it?" She plunged her hand into her pocket and pulled out a handful of coins. "Take this," she said savagely, and hurled them at him. "Little phony."

Syaoran didn't have time to thank her; she immediately went back inside his car, and he wordlessly climbed back in, started the ignition, and drove away.

After a bit, he said, "That was brilliant, Tomoyo."

She shrugged. "Elementary, Syaoran."

* * *

She had just passed a park when she met Manami. Stopping dead in her tracks, she eyed her warily.

"Hello, Manami."

"Oh, it's you," sneered Manami. "What the hell are _you_ doing here?"

"I feel that I am obligated to a little walk now and then, don't you think?"

"Don't you feel smart, using big words."

"If you don't understand one, just ask me to tell you what it means, you don't have to make a sarcastic remark." Manami blinked and her face turned into an ugly grimace.

"Now you've learned to mock me, eh?" she hissed. "You know, I could easily send a couple of _guys_ to fix you up...you know, screw you up real bad..."

"You wouldn't dare." Her tone had changed. _You have gone too far..._

"Yes I would."

"No you wouldn't." A new voice had joined the conversation, and she turned to find..._Syaoran_? He was smirking big time, but there was something about it...angry, too..."You wouldn't _dare_ spend money that is not yours...especially on people to go after Nadeshiko." He winked at her, but this was no flirty or friendly wink. "Or maybe I should say..."

"Kinomoto Sakura," Tomoyo finished, emerging from Syaoran's car also, her eyes ablaze, "The _real_ one, not the fake one."

Manami stepped back, and she almost tripped over her own feet. "Wh-what are you talking about?" she said, trying not to sound shaky or nervous.

"Oh, you know what I'm talking about, _Manami_." Syaoran crossed his arms.

Tomoyo walked forward. With her long dark hair and tall grace, she seemed to tower over Manami. Grabbing her wrist and yanking her close, she said to her in her most dangerous voice, "A simple DNA test will prove everything. Or blood test." Manami's eyes widened in fear. "You should have nothing to be worried about, of course," said Tomoyo conversationally, "Unless you're _not_ the real Sakura."

"Let me go," Manami said through gritted teeth, every syllable dripping with venom. "I have no idea what the hell you are talking about, and you better let go of me right now before I call the cops." Tomoyo glared at her.

"_We_ should be calling the cops on _you_! I cannot believe you can even _think_ of attempting to do something this - this _daring_, this horrible, this _disgusting_ - I am not letting go of you. In fact, I am going to drag you to the Kinomoto house, and I will prove to Tina - "

"Touya," Syaoran whispered.

"Yes, I know, Toyota," said Tomoyo, annoyed. "As I was saying - or threatening, rather - "

"It's TOUYA," said Syaoran loudly.

"Oh. Well anyway," said Tomoyo, glaring at Manami again, "I will tell this _Touya_ person exactly who his little sister is."

On the side, the real Sakura was getting a little confused, as Syaoran and Tomoyo had completely ignored her. As Tomoyo continued ranting on and on to Manami and dissing her, Syaoran turned to Sakura. "Hello, Sakura," he said. Oddly enough, though he had called her 'Nadeshiko' many times in a loving voice..._Sakura_ seemed equally sweet.

"Can...can you explain to me what's going on?" she asked. Syaoran summarized briefly what Matsuo had told him, and as he said each word, she accepted it...she knew she should have been shocked, and what Syaoran was saying was so hardly possible she must have been dreaming, but she accepted each and every word...as if she knew she was called Sakura and had a brother named Touya deep inside, hidden somewhere in her brain...

"My...my name is...Sakura?" she whispered, after he was finished. Syaoran nodded. "But...I don't remember...anything...about being called Sakura...just...in my dreams..." _But even in the dreams it sounds so right..._

"You still need the final piece of the puzzle," Syaoran said gently. "Probably something to trigger your memory."

"We're going over to that Toyata guy's house right now," said Tomoyo fiercely, dragging Manami over. Then she caught Syaoran's look and mentally slapped herself. "Sorry. I meant Touya."

* * *

When Touya opened the door, a mixture of feelings went through him:

a) pleasantly surprised to see Syaoran

b) confused to see a stranger; some pretty girl with long black hair

c) surprised to see 'Sakura' to be back so early; she was usually out late

d) outraged to see 'Nadeshiko'

"Hello Syaoran. Hello Sakura. Who are you? And I thought I said I never wanted to see you again," he said, glaring at the real Sakura.

"You may resent that," Syaoran declared. "Because _this_ girl here, that you think is Sakura - is NOT. She is a fraud, she is a phony, and she was only trying to pretend to be your little sister because she wanted the money and the fame and everything that comes with it. This," he said, pulling the real Sakura close to him, "is your little sister."

Touya stared at Syaoran for a moment, taking in his words, before asking, "Do you have any idea about what you're saying?"

"I'm 100 percent sure, Kinomoto-sama. Nadeshiko here is Sakura - the _real_ Sakura."

"Don't be stupid," snarled Touya. "How could you possibly know about my family? And how _dare_ you bring that woman back and say that she is Sakura! I have the real one right beside you."

"I don't care what sort of cover-up story Manami gave to fool you into thinking she's Sakura," said Syaoran, "But I'm sure she's Manami and _not_ Sakura, and Sakura here is - well, Sakura."

"And...does she have any recollections of me? Or Sakura's life before she was hit?"

There was an uneasy silence. Manami gloated in triumph. "Do a simple DNA test," Tomoyo spat. "Right now."

"_Now_?"

"That's right."

"That is the stupidest thing I have ever heard. Besides, I'm pretty sure Sakura here is my little sister." Touya gestured to Manami.

"And why is that?"

"Because she had my mother's ring."

"Well, she doesn't have any ring right now," said Tomoyo impatiently.

"Wait," said the real Sakura suddenly, "did you say...a ring?"

"Yeah, why?" said Touya suspiciously.

"Do you mean...this one?" She took out the ring hung onto the shoelace out of her shirt. Her hand took it out, but her mind was saying all sorts of things inside her head: _you stupid idiot! How can it be his mom's ring? That's impossible. Because your name is Nadeshiko, and his mother's name must not be Nadeshiko, right? Because if his mother **was** named Nadeshiko, then it would mean that **you** are his mother, which makes no sense at all, because you are obviously younger than him...and a lot stupider too, who would even **think** these absurd thoughts..._

Instantly, Touya was shocked. Not only did she have the ring...she also had the _shoelace_ that he had hung the ring onto! "What the hell..."

Manami snapped, "That doesn't prove anything, don't listen to her, Touya, she stole that ring from me - onii-chan, listen to me - "

"Oh please," said Tomoyo in a disgusted voice. "_Onii-chan_? Give me a break, Manami, he is _not_ your older brother - not in the DNA sense, anyway." Then, Manami spat in Tomoyo's face. She had once idolized Tomoyo, but not anymore, not when she was going to foil her plans.

In that split second, Tomoyo's face contorted in rage, and without thinking, she bitch-slapped Manami right across the face. And the funny thing was, as soon as she struck her, she knocked Manami's contact lenses right out of her eyes because she was using such a tremendous force, and they clattered right in front of Touya. He stared at them for a moment, then bent down and picked them up.

Time seemed to stop.

"I cannot believe I was so stupid," he said hoarsely. He looked at Manami. "These contacts are green. Your eyes - your eyes are really blue!"

"No - it's not like that - it's a set up - " Manami was desperate.

"But...how can this be?" Touya whispered. "I was so sure..."

"Exactly, they only want your money, Touya, so they can spend it, I'm Sakura, onii-chan, I'm your Sakura!"

"And...how can _Nadeshiko_ be Sakura? Her name is...well...Nadeshiko."

"What's your mother's name, Touya?" said Syaoran quietly.

"...Nadeshiko."

"And her last name, when she married your father?"

"...Kinomoto."

"Sakura lost her memory the moment she hit that car," said Syaoran, "and when she woke up, and was asked for her name, she took out the ring and saw the words 'Kinomoto Nadeshiko' engraved on it. And thinking it was her name, she adopted the title."

His words seemed to click something inside Touya's brain. He snapped to Manami. "I can't believe this," he said quietly. "It's so hard to believe...but...I am forced to accept it." Then, he used his most dangerous voice and ordered, "Get out."

"ONII-CHAN!" screeched Manami. Touya ignored her. Manami was really very pretty, still...a very pretty girl...she looked better with her blonde hair...it better matched her intense blue eyes, which were shining and dancing with fire, looking bluer than ever...**(A/N: No, he's not in love with her (ew!) I'm just trying to emphasize the blueness of Manami's eyes. I also remember saying that Manami was a very pretty girl, but had an ugly personality.)**

Touya could not believe his own stupidity. _How could I have actually thought it was her! _"Get. Out. Of. My. Sight. Right. Now!" Then he turned away from her, as if he could not bear to look at her for another second.

The last couple of words rang in her head. Defeated, humiliated, and beaten, Manami started to walk backward slowly, her body full of shock. _This cannot be happening...This can't be happening...This is impossible!_ Wildly, she threw her head back and began to scream.

"Augh! What the hell!" Tomoyo exclaimed as Manami kept on screaming. "Grrr - SHUT THE -beep- UP ALREADY, BITCH!" And she took off her shoe and with her all her might, smashed it against Manami's skull.

Needless to say, she was knocked out cold instantly.

Now, Touya turned to 'the other girl'. "I don't know if you're Sakura or not...but come in, I want to test you myself."

And she went in, along with Syaoran and a cussing Tomoyo.

* * *

"Do you recognize him?" said Syaoran gently, picking up a photo of Fujitaka. She traced her fingers over it briefly, before saying uncertainly, "I think...he appears most often in my dreams...calling me 'Sakura'...but...I still don't remember anything."

"Do you recognize this?" said Touya, pulling out Fujitaka's own wedding ring. She studied it for a moment, and then shook her head. "I don't recognize it at all." _Well, she's pretty honest about it, _thought Touya.

Then her eye caught something. "What...What's that on the table?"

"What what?"

"The...the glass slipper." Her voice was oddly throaty. Touya picked it up.

"I went back to Sakura's old school and retrieved it as a souvenir," Touya said softly. "When she was 10, she was the lead character in her school play...she played Cinderella. This was the glass slipper that she was supposed to try on." He laughed. "Being the little rascal she was, she refused to try it on, in front of all the parents. I remember the little boy asking her, 'Miss, could you please try on the glass slipper?' And she said - "

"No, I don't want to," she suddenly breathed, her eyes fixed on the sparkling, tiny glass slipper. It surprised Tomoyo and Syaoran and Touya quite a bit.

"Try it on," Touya said, his eyes disbelieving.

"No," she replied, her voice trembling, "I don't want to, it's hard and uncomfortable and I don't want to try it on!"

Touya's face looked strange. For a moment, he looked as if he wasn't sure what he was witnessing was really happening. Then, a joyful smile slowly spread across his face and he yelled, "Sakura!"

She blinked, and instantly Touya looked different...no..._familiar_.

"Onii-san!" she cried happily. "Touya!"

"Sakura!"

"Touya!"

Joyous, Touya spread his arms wide open and pulled Sakura into an embrace. "I missed you so much, kaijuu," he whispered into her ear. After a bit, after tears were soaking each other's shoulders...Sakura pulled away from him. Then she socked him in the stomach.

"I am not a kaijuu," she said, grinning.

And they hugged again. Brother and sister reunited at last.

* * *

The next day, Touya and Sakura did a simple DNA test to confirm that she was indeed his little sister, and the results showed that they were indeed siblings. They spent the next couple of days visiting their old hometown, and Sakura was recovering her memory pretty fast.

Syaoran kept going over to Tomoyo's house to check if she was there, and the fourth time he went there, Tomoyo had opened the door even before he had rung the bell.

"You _know_ she's not here," she said crossly. "Why do you keep coming?"

"I dunno, half-hoping that she'll magically show up from her trip to her hometown," sighed Syaoran.

"Stop lying, Syaoran. I can see it all." Syaoran raised an eyebrow.

"Oh really?"

"Yes." Tomoyo raised an eyebrow. "You've been trying to find the right time to tell me that you want to marry Sakura."

Syaoran winced. "Man, I can never get anything past you, can I?"

"No you can't," said Tomoyo cheerfully. "And I'm glad you finally confessed it, because now I can start talking about my plans for Sakura's wedding dress!"

Syaoran blanched. "Why don't you talk to Sakura about that when she comes back, I'm sure she'll be willing to - "

"Don't be silly, you're right here," Tomoyo said happily, pulling Syaoran into her house and sitting him down. "Now, I was thinking of..."

-----------------------------------------------

_Hopefully that wasn't rushed. Wh00t! Now Syaoran must sit through hours and hours of Tomoyo describing Sakura's wedding dress:O They're gonna get married! OHMIGOD! Here's a preview of next chapter:_

**Sakura frowned. "Well, if you don't want Will beside Mary, then just say so...although since they're both American clients in Japan, they probably should be sitting beside each other so they can communicate..."**

**"Nonsense," said Syaoran. "Try again."**

**"Um..." Sakura thought for a moment. "Mary you will me?"**

**"Nuh-uh. Trying switching me and you around."**

**"So...Mary me will you?"**

**Syaoran didn't answer. And when Sakura looked up at him, he was grinning. A _wide_ grin.**

**Then he said, "As you wish."**

**"N-N-Nani? What are you talking about? I didn't _wish_ for anything..." Then she realized what she just said.**

_**Mary me will you?**_

_**Marry me, will you?**_

_And now, if you want to see that chapter fast, you better start reviewing!_


	21. Chapter 20: Marry Me, Will You?

A/N: Here I am, back with the final and last chapter of CinderSakura! Manami-haters will definitely be satisfied this chapter, that's all I'm saying. Now READ!

Disclaimer: I do not own Card Captor Sakura or Glass Shoes.

**CinderSakura**

**By: Lotus Dreams**

Chapter 20: Marry Me, Will You?

Sakura held the phone up to her ears, looking through the glass at Manami. She was picking up the phone on the other side, looking grim, defeated, and grumpy. Well, she should be, since she was in jail charged with identity theft and for sending people to beat up her own father.

"What do you want?" were the first words Manami snarled into the phone.

"I just wanted to visit you," said Sakura calmly. "How are you doing?"

"Oh, fine, fantastic, great," Manami retorted sarcastically. "Jail is _so_ much fun."

"Manami..."

"I don't even know why you're here," Manami spat, "What, are you just here to laugh at little old me?"

"No, I'm not," said Sakura quietly.

"No really," said Manami, "you don't have to pretend. I mean, after all I've done to you...pretty pathetic, pretending to be you, and then spending a good fraction of your brother's money, trying to steal your little Prince Charming...aren't you going to point and scorn?"

"No," Sakura replied.

"Aren't you even one bit angry at what I did?" Manami asked incredulously.

Sakura paused. "Well," she said slowly, "Not really...I mean, I don't know why you hate me so much, and what drove you to do these things, but I guess you have your own reasons. I can sort of understand that. Plus...you know what they always say..."

"What?"

"Forgiveness is God's greatest gift." Sakura smiled at her. "Besides...I mean...we've lived together for 10 years...we're practically sisters, right? And sisters do a lot of bad things to each other occasionally, but in the end, deep down in their heart, they still love each other, right?"

Manami could only stare at her.

"You know what though? Jail uniform really doesn't suit you," Sakura commented.

Manami's face instantly twisted into an ugly scowl. _I knew it! She was only here to make fun of me! And she said all that shit about sisters and forgiveness, what a bit -_

"So," said Sakura pleasantly, "I've arranged a lawyer for you. Hopefully, she'll get you out as soon as possible."

Manami's eyes widened. _She...she arranged a lawyer for me?_

"Time's up," someone called.

Just before Sakura hung up on the phone, she said, "I hope it isn't too bad in jail. I'll visit you every day, it must be lonely to be in a cell." She smiled at her again. "I hope that when you get out, we can become friends."

Then, she hung up.

Later that day, when Manami was forced to go back to her cell with her hands above her head, she thought about what Sakura had told her earlier that day...everything she had said...

_Forgiveness is God's greatest gift._

_We're practically sisters, right? And sisters do a lot of bad things to each other occasionally, but in the end, deep down in their heart, they still love each other, right?_

_So, I've arranged a lawyer for you._

_I guess you have your own reasons._

_I hope it isn't too bad in jail._

_I can sort of understand that._

_I hope that when you get out, we can become friends._

_Forgiveness is God's greatest gift._

"What have I done?" whispered Manami. For the first time since she had stolen Sakura's identity, she felt..._guilt_. Guilt. She felt guilty. She felt as if she had done something wrong. She felt as if she had stolen something away from somebody. Sakura could have been raised in a wealthy family, but she was instead forced to live with her middle-class family...after everything Manami had done to her, she still forgave her...why?

_Because forgiveness is God's greatest gift._

"Greatest gift," murmured Manami.

_We can become friends._

"Friends..."

_We're practically sisters, right?_

"Sisters..."

_But in the end, deep down in their heart, they still love each other, right?_

Manami's eyes filled with tears and her hands flew up to her face. "I'm a monster," she whispered to herself. "I don't deserve a girl like Sakura...I don't deserve her kindness. I'm not human. I'm not fit to live..." She rocked back and forth on her hard bed, biting her nails. "I'm not human, I'm not fit to live, I'm not human..."

Then her hands gripped her bed sheets. Eyeing them, Manami came to a decision. She began to rip the bed sheets into thin strips, and tying them, all the while whispering, "I'm not human, I'm not fit to live, I'm not human, I'm not human..."

The next day, the prison guard was delivering Manami's meal to her when he discovered that she had died. During the night time, she had made some sort of rope with the ripped bedsheet and hanged herself.

* * *

"Thank you for taking the time to come here," said Syaoran in perfect English, shaking the hands of two of Kinomoto Inc.'s American clients. "Would you like to join us for dinner?"

"Oh no," said Will, one of the clients. "We already have plans with Mr. Kinomoto Touya."

"Ah," said Syaoran, nodding. "Well then, I hope you two will enjoy."

Mary, the other one, smiled at him. "Thank you for your gracious invitation though," she added. "Good bye."

"Good bye," replied Syaoran.

Sakura was waiting for him as he exited the large building. She had long finished her work and grinned at Syaoran as he came out.

"How was your day?" she asked in a pleasant voice.

"Good, good, Will and Mary - the two American people - they seem geniunely interested, and I was going to invite them for dinner, but they refused," said Syaoran conversationally. "What about you?"

Immediately Sakura's face fell. "Manami committed suicide."

"NANI?"

Sakura nodded. "She hung herself. She was discovered this morning, the prison gave me a call. They thought I should know."

"What about her parents...?"

"They're devastated. Manami was their only daughter, after all."

Syaoran shook his head. Yes, he did hate Manami, but he never wished for her to be _dead_...the news was a bit of a shock to him, but he reminded himself, _stay focused on the task you planned out today._

As Sakura climbed into the car and fastened her seatbelt, Syaoran started the ignition and told her casually, "You know, I'm thinking of inviting Will and Mary to dinner tomorrow, but I have trouble with the seating plan."

Sakura frowned. "Seating plan? Why are you worried about the _seating_ plan?"

Syaoran had to hide a grin. "Oh, well, you know, I can't really decide."

"Why can't you three just decide there?"

"Four," corrected Syaoran, "You're coming with me."

"Okay then, why can't we decide right there?"

Syaoran shrugged. "Because. But anyway, I'm puzzled as to how we should be seated."

"_I'm_ puzzled as to why someone like you would be worrying about something this stupid."

"Aw come on, give me some possibilities."

"Yeah, sure, you, Will, Mary, me, DONE." Syaoran almost laughed. _You will marry me. _He smirked. _Oh, yeah, Sakura, I sure as hell will marry you._

"Syaoran? Answer me!"

"Nuh-uh."

"WHAT? _Why_?"

"Will shouldn't sit beside Mary."

"Huh? And why is that?"

"Because."

"No tell me."

"Just because."

Sakura frowned. "Well, if you don't want Will beside Mary, then just say so...although since they're both American clients in Japan, they probably should be sitting beside each other so they can communicate..."

"Nonsense," insisted Syaoran. "Try again."

"Um..." Sakura thought for a moment. "Mary, you, Will, me?"

"Nuh-uh. Trying switching me and you around."

"So...Mary, me, Will, you?"

Syaoran didn't answer. And when Sakura looked up at him, he was grinning. A _wide_ grin.

Then he said, "As you wish."

"N-N-Nani? What are you talking about? I didn't _wish_ for anything..." Then she realized what she just said.

_Mary me Will you?_

_Marry me, will you?_

Sakura's eyes widened. "Oh. My. God. Did I just say that?" she whispered.

"Yup, you did," replied Syaoran, barely concealing his laughter.

"Well," said Sakura, trying to sound as dignified as possible, "I take that - "

"Back?" Syaoran finished for her. "You might want to think twice about that."

At this point, Syaoran and Sakura had pulled up in front of Sakura's enormous house, and he was already taking the key out of the ignition. Sakura turned to open the door, but Syaoran quickly pressed a button, and the door locked.

"You know," he said, looking at her, serious now, "We've known each other for a long time - maybe not as long as normal couples before doing this, but I think it's long enough."

"Wh...What are you _talking_ about?" stammered Sakura.

Syaoran gave a theatrical sigh. "Sakura, I haven't been honest with you," he said dramatically.

Sakura had a feeling he was going somewhere with his little clichéd line, so she kept her mouth shut, trying to decipher what he really meant. After all, she knew Syaoran well enough that when he said stuff dramatically, it usually wasn't serious.

"I already came up with a seating plan," said Syaoran solemnly.

_Aha, I was right! _she thought. Before she could say, "That's okay" or something along the lines of that, Syaoran had already continued. From his pocket, he pulled out a little dark blue velvet box. Opening it, he revealed a beautiful and positively magnificent golden ring, with a tiny diamond set in the center that sparkled. Sakura inhaled sharply.

"Kinomoto Sakura...Will you Mary me?" he asked.

Her hands flew up to her mouth. _Oh my God, _she thought, _he's...he's proposing to me. Syaoran proposing to me! Holy crap, he's proposing to **me**! If I were to die right now at least I'd die happy...oh god oh god oh god oh god oh god...and he said it in the sweetest of ways...Will you Mary me...seating plan...no wonder..._She was touched. Really touched. And exhilarated. And excited beyond her wildest dreams.

"Sakura?"

_Oh, yeah, he's waiting for my answer,_ Sakura remembered.

She threw her arms around him and planted a kiss on his cheek. "Hell yes!" she yelled. "Hell _yes_, I'll marry you, Syaoran!"

He laughed and hugged her back. Sakura was the first to pull back, her smile dazzling.

"You know what else?" she said.

"What?"

"I like your seating plan."

Laughing, he pulled her into a kiss.

* * *

When they arrived at Sakura's house and told Touya of the news, Touya was overprotective at first, but because he knew Syaoran already and knew that he was a trustworthy and honest person, he finally gave in and gave them their blessing. Of course, he delivered the usual big brother speech, too:

"Li Syaoran, I _know_ that you're a good person and you'll take care of Sakura, but I'm going to tell you this anyway. Not because I don't trust you, but because it's my duty to and to give you a warning. Now, if you _ever_ - EVER EVER EVER - hurt Sakura in any way, physically, emotionally, or verbally, you will not only suffer my yelling, but you shall suffer my beatings. Oh yes, I don't care if I'm the CEO/president/boss of one of the most flourishing companies in Japan, and I do not care that it will ruin my image by pummelling one of my workers into pulp, so if you EVER make her hurt then I will make _you_ hurt. A lot. A LOT more than she will hurt. In fact, I will make you hurt so much I will also fire you if you ever hurt her, so in addition to being beaten and screamed and cursed at by me, you shall lose your job and the salary that goes with it. So I'm warning, don't you EVER harm my little sister, and don't you EVER make her cry, you understand?" **(A/N: In this fic, Touya actually approves of Syaoran because he's known him for a long time as they have been working together for a while, so no, no Touya-bashing-Syaoran.)**

And Syaoran replied, "Of course."

And Sakura replied, "Shut up Touya, he's not going to hurt me."

And Tomoyo replied, "Yeah, and you wasted so much time delivering that stupid speech when I could be making arrangements to Sakura's wedding dress!"

And everybody sweatdropped.

* * *

To say that Tomoyo was a good fashion designer is an understatement. In fact, it is a MAJOR understatement. She was a superb fashion designer. She was magnificent. She was a natural born genius at it.

She was plain _awesome_.

Sakura's wedding dress was a strapless one, made of shiny white satin. There was a large, beautifully done rose sewn onto the front of the dress, and a line of small roses decorated the hem. The waistline of the dress was studded with small silver jewels. The dress trailed at least two feet behind Sakura. A sash that was tied around the back completed the dress, as well as an intricately made veil with sparkles sprinkled across it. To complete the look were white silk gloves. To match the dress was a thin silver necklace with a white rose hung on it, as well as white rose earrings and white high-heels studded with small silver jewels similar to the ones on the dress. Especially for the occasion, Tomoyo had done Sakura's hair so that it framed her face in soft auburn curls. However, Sakura simply refused to put on makeup; not even a dab of lipstick. Tomoyo begged and pleaded, but Sakura refused to put on makeup. In the end, Tomoyo gave up. "You look gorgeous without makeup anyway," she reasoned.

The day of the wedding was a nice one. They were to be married outside, and luckily, there were no signs of rain, not a cloud in the sky, and a bright golden sun. As Sakura walked arm in arm with Syaoran towards the priest, she felt sad that her grandfather wouldn't be able to come. Or Manami. Or Korin. However, Makiko and Matsuo were invited, and although Touya was a little reluctant to let them in, he didn't show it.

Syaoran whispered in her ear as they approached the priest, "Are you ready for this?"

"As ever," she replied, smiling at him. They reached the priest.

And the priest began to speak. "Dearly beloved, we are gathered here in the presence of these witnesses, to join Kinomoto Sakura and Li Syaoran in holy matrimony, which is commended to be honorable among all men; and therefore - is not by any - to be entered into unadvisedly or lightly- but reverently, discreetly, advisedly and solemnly. Into this holy estate these two persons present now come to be joined. If any person can show just cause why they may not be joined together - let them speak now or forever hold their peace."

Nobody spoke. The priest continued with his speech. Then, he said, "Do you, Li Syaoran, take Kinomoto Sakura to be your lawfully wedded wife?"

"I do." The best man of the wedding, Syaoran's good friend Hiirigizawa Eriol handed him the ring, which he slipped onto Sakura's finger.

"Do you, Kinomoto Sakura, take Li Syaoran to be your lawfully wedded husband?"

"I do." She slipped the other ring that they had gotten after Syaoran had proposed to her onto Syaoran's finger.

"I know pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride."

And so, sealed with a kiss, that day they were wed.

* * *

Tomoyo sipped from her glass, watching contentedly as the many couples invited as well as the wedding couple danced. She had come without a date, and was sitting alone at a table with only a glass of wine as company.

A man in a suit walked towards her. "Mind if I join you?" he asked pleasantly, smiling. He had dark blue hair, and a pair of warm, welcoming dark eyes behind a pair of glasses. She recognized him as the best man, who had delivered an impressive speech.

"Sure," she replied, returning the smile.

"I'm Eriol," he said, holding out his hand, "I'm Syaoran's good friend."

Tomoyo nodded, accepting his hand. "Yes - well, you'd have to be, if you're the best man. I'm Daidouji Tomoyo." To her surprise, he didn't shake her hand, but held to his lips and kissed it. She felt her cheeks heat up. _Wow...now that's something you don't see every day._

"Pleased to meet you," he said. Tomoyo could only smile weakly in return.

"Um - thanks," she squeaked. Funny how she could snap and yell at Manami and then bitchslap her with such force and confidence, yet a kiss of the hand from a charming, good-looking guy could make her practically melt into her chair...

"Care to dance?" he asked her. "A girl like you shouldn't be sitting here all alone."

_Would I like to dance? NO DUH!_ "Sure," she managed in a nonchalant voice, and taking her hand, he led her from the tables and towards the dancing couples.

* * *

After the wedding, when Syaoran and Sakura were in the back of the limousine and Sakura had thrown the flowers (not surprisingly, Tomoyo caught it), Syaoran told her, "You know what?"

"What?"

"Haven't you ever thought about the past 10 years of your life as a whole...I dunno...Cinderella story?"

"Are you trying to say that I remind you of Hilary Duff?" Sakura demanded in mock outrage.

Syaoran laughed. "No...but you know, think about it, you are a sort of Cinderella. I mean, you had an evil stepmother..."

"She wasn't _that_ evil!"

"But she made you do chores, you told me, right?"

"Yeah," Sakura admitted.

"...And there you have your evil stepsister, Manami..."

"Hey," said Sakura softly, "Manami just died recently. Don't call her evil."

"Oh alright then..."

"But wait, where's my fairy godmother?" Sakura frowned.

"...Um...how about Tomoyo?" Syaoran ventured. "After all, she did design your fabulous dress. And the hair, too. _And_, she arranged the transportation."

"Alright..."

"And of course," said Syaoran snobbily, "There's _me_."

"There's _you_?" said Sakura in an astonished voice. "What do _you_ represent in my story?"

"You should know."

"No I don't. One of the mice? A pumpkin?"

Syaoran was offended. "A _pumpkin_? Lady, you should know that I am obviously way too suave to be a pumpkin!"

"Hmm..." Sakura continued their little game, pretending to think about it. "I don't know. The glass slipper?"

He couldn't take it anymore. "I'm your Prince Charming, baka!" he exclaimed. "I'm the handsome, smart, perfect man who gets swept away by your beauty and you fall in love with me and now we're married!"

"No you're not." He tackled her onto the backseat, laughing.

"Yes I am." Her eyes twinkled mischievously.

"Okay, you are."

"Which means that I need one of your glass slippers to know where you are!" Wrestling her, he stole one of her shoes.

"Ow!" laughed Sakura. "That hurt." She pouted. "Some Prince Charming _you_ are."

Syaoran's bottom lip stuck out and he put on a dejected expression. Sakura rolled her eyes. _If the people at Kinomoto Inc. could see him now._ "Aw come on," she cooed, "don't be sad..." She kissed him on the cheek.

He kissed her on the lips, tired of playing their little game. "I'm not," he murmured.

Sakura smiled. "I love you, my _Prince _Syaoran."

"Love you too, Sakura." He paused. "Or rather..._Cinder_Sakura."

And he pulled her to him for another kiss.

**The End**

* * *

_Oh God...this has got to be the corniest thing I've EVER written. I copied some of the wedding details from other sites, so don't expect that priest speech to be original._

_I hope everyone's happy! Most people were asking for me to kill off Manami, because she was such a bitch, so I did. And Sakura and Syaoran are together forever. Tomoyo and Eriol seem to have a promising start. I doubt there'll be a sequel, though..._

_Well, unfortunately, I can't respond to all of the reviewers, but I would still like to thank everyone who has taken to time to read AND review, it's what keeps me inspired. **The Veiled Piano Mistress** and **Stuck With You** will be easier to update now, and they both will be finished now that my first story has come to and end. Once again, thanks to all reviewers! I only ask you to review one last time. **Thanks!**_

_- Lotus Dreams_


End file.
